Operation: DARK MIRROR
by Numbuh Hundred Ninety-Two
Summary: COMPETED! Yahoo! What happens when an evil and more powerful version of the Kids Next Door from another dimension discovers and decides to invade our universe? One word: CHAOS! Can the KND beat them…or will they b
1. Chapter 1: The Immanent Threat

Now Loading KND Operation: DARK MIRROR

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192,776.

Summary: What happens when an evil and more powerful version of the Kids Next Door from another dimension discovers and decides to invade our universe? One word: CHAOS!!! Can the KND beat them…or will they be forced to call for help from their dreaded enemies? Join them as they combat their worst foes ever: THEMSELVES!!!

Chapter 1: The Immanent Threat

Somewhere in a another world, Negative 1 peered into the darkness of the evening sky. He, wearing a black shirt and two swords on his waist (a standard in their world), he was furious from a business meeting he had attended.

"Negative 22!!!" he roared, "I thought that you had Negative 4 reinforce the security!"

"I did, sir," the agent replied in a submissive tone cautiously trying his nest not to anger the boss.

"Well, in that one trip alone, there were three assassination attempts on me! Once entering the vehicle, once in the distention, and once on my way back," he said turning and revealing a scar on his cheek. "Apparently, the security upgrades aren't enough," the tyrant replied.

"I can see why," thought his 'servant', "I may be lower than you in rank but that does not make me your personal slave!"

"Well, tell me something good," commanded the Negative 1, "and give me a full status report on all activities and advancements made by numbers Negative 2 to 5 in the past few days I've been away."

"Um, let's see now," he thought hesitating to give Negative 1 only the best to save his head, " the…"

"Out with it, man! Be snappy!," Negative 1 replied impatiently in his British accent, "I don't have all day!"

"Negative 5," answered Negative 22, "has started a new training program enforce greater discipline and complete, without-question obedience in all the operatives of the tree house. Negative 4 upgraded the tree house defense plans and protocols. Negative 3 just began a new biological weapon research to add to our arsenal and Negative 2 also started a new project a few days ago and it's showing great potential and promise."

"And what would that be?," the superior inquired raising an eyebrow.

Smiling, he replied, "He is starting a search for a parallel universe…"

"What gibberish is this, Negative 22?! Are you trying to fool me?!" shouted Negative 1 and clutching the reporting operative by the sleeve in one hand and placing one of his swords to the his neck. "The parallel universe theory was disproved by the CND(Children Next Door) Department of Science just two days ago!! Do you think that I don't read the news articles and that I can be fooled so easily!?!"

"B-b-b-but, sir," answered the trembling agent stumbling in his words, "it is true. Ask Negative 2 himself."

"For your sake, I hope you're right," grumbled the blood-thirsty high commander not truly caring at all for the welfare of his operatives, " or it's your head! I'm going to his lab and you're coming with me."

01010101011101010001001010101010101010101010101001010100010101101010010100100101

In Haugie's laboratory, Negative 2 stared at the screen with a large grin on his face and the reflection of the screen on his goggle lenses. It showed a world of perfect serenity, happy people, and a KND three house.

"Perfect…," he said slowly and softly to himself almost whispering.

Suddenly, he heard the airlock being broken and the sliding door opening. Quickly and out of his pessimistic craving for safety, he grabbed his mustard-bottle gun, faced the opposite direction holding the hand-gun in front of him loaded, and shouted, "Die, you!!!"

"It's me, stupid," replied Negative 1 glaring at him, taking hold of the gun, and throwing it to the ground.

"What was that for?!" he growled demandingly.

Fearing Negative 1, he answered sheepishly and trying to smile, " Um-uh, nothing sir. Just a few security precautions."

"Truly, you are an idiot, Negative 2! Now Negative 22 here is rambling that you were stupid enough to make experiments on finding another dimension similar to ours. Is this true?!" the commander asked still angry.

"Y-yes, sir," confirmed the terrified technology officer shaking in fear.

"Grrr…" growled the leader taking hold of the officer by the collar. "Here I am trying to get my operatives to use their talents and abilities wisely to benefit the organization and our invasion force and you do THIS?!", he shouted.

"B-but, sir," Negative 2 replied trying to defend himself using the most respectful tone he knew, "it is benefiting the force and it is showing great success."

"And what is that suppose to mean?!" asked the superior.

"Look at the screen, sir," he said pointing. "Look at the product of my work. It was a success, so I decided to send a droid scout to explore it"

"Hmm…" replied the commander letting go of the tech officer and staring at the screen.

"Perfect…" replied Negative 1 while studying the statistics and intelligence reports on the monitor.

"Good work, Negative 2," he congratulated him still staring at the product of Negative 2's work.

"Negative 2, I want you to assemble the tree-house operatives in the meeting room for a briefing as soon as you have sufficient information for an invasion. I want a full report on everything!" Negative 1 ordered with a smile on his face.

"Negative 22, after Hoagie sets up the meeting I want you to please inform the Department of Science of their careless error and tell them of Negative 2's discovery. Also, make sure that you inform Global Command that we have found a new target to destroy and colonize. After that, you are to assemble the armada and have them refit with our latest weapons and armoring," he asked the young operative using the word 'please' for the first time in front of him.

"Negative 2, also I want you to make the report that Negative 22 will give to the science Department and Global Command."

Smiling, Negative 1 left the two of them without much of a 'goodbye' or a 'thank you.' As he walked away, he laughed evilly to himself, "That world is MINE!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

0101010101010101000101011101101011010101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010100

In our universe…

"You are right, Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 said sipping his cup of Earl Grey tea with a pleasant smile on his face. "This is delightful. Perhaps we should do it more often"

The KND had decided to take the day off by having a picnic in the park. Numbuh 5 was comfortably lying on her side reading with a book on one hand and a grilled ham and cheese sandwich on the other. Numbuh 2 was helping himself to the hot dogs and sandwiches, while Numbuh 3 was sitting beside Nigel with a Japanese Rainbow Monkey cup filled with delicious green mint tea.

"Told ya so," replied the cute, young, green clothed Japanese girl to her friend smiling before taking a sip of her beverage.

"Oh, sure," complained the blond haired Numbuh 4 sarcastically in his Australian accent, "This is delightful. That is if you're the type that enjoys the annoying, loud, pesky chirping of stupid birds and the stupid flowers and all that cruddy stuff."

Suddenly, he noticed something.

"Hey, you stupid squirrel," he called out, "come back with my sandwich."

Chasing the squirrel to leading to another part of the park, he shouted, "I was gonna eat that!!! Come here, you stupid…!!!"

"Aw, Numbuh 3," called out to him, "he's just hungry!"

But Numbuh 4 couldn't hear her since he was too far away knot knowing where that rodent was leading him… not knowing that it would make him aware if the immanent danger that was threatening not only his life and the lives of all the others but also of the danger that threatened all that he and his comrades knew and loved.

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: DARK MIRROR!!! So what do you think of it? What does Numbuh 4 discover in between the border of the park and the forest? Is he able to warn them in time… or will he get there too late? Will the world be able to defend itself? Or will the world be decimated and taken over Negative 1 and his forces? Find out in the next adventure Chapt. 2: First Contact!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Reconnaissance

Now Loading KND Operation: DARK MIRROR

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192,776.

Summary: What happens when an evil and more powerful version of the Kids Next Door from another dimension discovers and decides to invade our universe? One word: CHAOS!!! Can the KND beat them…or will they be forced to call for help from their dreaded enemies? Join them as they combat their worst foes ever: THEMSELVES!!!

Chapter 2: Reconnaissance

Desperately, Numbuh 4 tried to catch the pesky squirrel while shouting threats to that 'dead rodent.'

"Come here, you," he demanded, "and I'm gonna ring your neck!!! You cruddy squirrel!!! Come back with my sandwich!!!"

Turning to the side, the suddenly squirrel stopped at its heals and gazed, perplexed at what it saw. Numbuh 4 quickly grabbed his sandwich and exclaimed in disgust, " What?! Eew, gross!! Squirrel drool!"

"Crud! I should have just let you have the darn thing and taken a fresh new one! Aw, crud!" he reasoned out loud when he found saliva all over his food. Seeing it wasted, he threw it and angrily asked, "And what are you looking at?!"

Upon seeing what the rodent was looking at, he, too, was amazed. Quickly, he jumped to the safety of a bush and looked down at the other side of it. The bush he was in was in on top of a high hill over a deep valley. In there, he saw a CND military camp with, troops, soldiers, supplies, tanks, aircrafts, and other equipment coming out of what was clearly a hole in the fabric of time and space. It was easy to see that they were setting up a permanent base by which they could led an invasion force easily though town. Seeing and recognizing the threat, he quickly ran to the others to tell his friends. Frantically, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

"What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna do?! What are we gonna?!" he cried out panicking while running and tearing out portions of his blond hair. As he turned to the other side, he saw the flower field and knew that he was nearby.

Kuki was looking at where Numbuh 4 had gone to and was wondering when he'd be back.

"He's been gone for too long and we haven't heard of him," she said in concern.

"Relax, Numbuh 3," reassured Numbuh 5 in a calming manner, "this is a vacation! We don't need to worry about him. I'm sure he can defend himself adequately from any foe he encounters. I mean, how many people have been able to beat him in hand-to-hand combat? Practically nobody!"

"Well", Numbuh 1, also starting to show concern, "speaking about foes, did any of us bring any weapons or anything in the event of a surprise attack? You know, just to be a little on the safe side."

"Of course, I did," said Abigail, "but seeing that this is a nice day and that there's barely a chance of an attack, I only brought a couple of mustard-bottle hand-guns to comply with the KND vacation security protocols."

"Hey," Numbuh 3 called to their attention losing her troubled demeanor and putting on a smile on her face, "there he is!"

"Numbuh 4!" Nigel called out to him, "Where have you been?! You almost worried us sick with you wandering about like that and…"

"What's with the troubled look?" Numbuh 2 asked Numbuh 4 before biting a half-eaten sandwich.

Reaching them successfully, Numbuh 4 fell on his hands and knees with sheer exhaustion while gasping for breath.

"The squirrel! The sandwich! The base! The SOLDIERS…" shrieked the panicking operative standing and taking hold of Numbuh 1 shirt before being interrupted.

"Now, now," Numbuh 1 said, " take a few deep breaths and speak clearly. What do you have to say?"

"They're coming to invade us!!!" shrieked Numbuh 4 in utter terror.

"Pull yourself together, man!" Numbuh 1 told the worried operative, "Who is coming to invade us?! Now show us this 'invasion force' and let all of us judge for ourselves how big this threat exactly is and from whom they're from. We don't want to worry about an attack like last time when you thought that we were at a verge of an attack and found out that that 'army' was merely a group of harmless Boy Scouts playing 'soldiers.'"

Quickly, Numbuh 5 and the others armed themselves with the weapons and took out binoculars from the picnic basket.

"Let's go!" Numbuh 1 in his British accent, " Kids Next Door, move out!!! Numbuh 4, you lead! Everyone else, follow Numbuh 4," he ordered.

Soon, they were there and Numbuh 4 was right. It was a threat. But the question 'from whom?' remained unsolved. So, Numbuhs 1,2, and 4 checked out the base that was starting to be constructed and the camp beside it using the binoculars they had acquired. Numbuhs 5 and 4 were on the look out making sore that they were safe and undetected.

Numbuh 1 was staring at the base with his spy-glass. "Hmm," he thought, "I wonder what organization and where exactly they're from. Hopefully, they have a good leader whom we can have good diplomatic relations with. Suddenly, he spotted Negative 1. "Hmm…, he looks familiar," he thought to himself as he looked carefully at the tyrannical leader. "No," he said to himself when he saw the extremely negative complexities of the violent man as he stuck one of the workers, " he's no leader. He's a vain monster! Look at him! The only emotion I see in cold face is hatred." Then, he looked and saw the plans of the base. "The copycats!!! That looks exactly like our base refitted at a time of war and surrounded with barracks, factories, and an air strip!!" he contemplated. Suddenly, the thought came to him. These people are a completely war-based people and they are forever prepared for all-out war! Immediately, fear and concern for their base grew in him. They had to protect the tree house!!!

Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 was scanning the camp for any sighs for technology. It was full of it! Suddenly, something caught his eye. He found a sad, depressed version of him. "Must be hard times for him," he thought feeling pity for his counterpart. He looked around until he had been able to find the negative versions of all the KND agents he knew. Surprised, Numbuh 2 and asked, "Numbuh1, um, did you just see strange versions of ourselves?"

"Well, I really wasn't looking but I did see my look-alike. He looks more like an evil dictator than an inspiring leader," he replied still looking through his binoculars.

"Me, too," also answered Numbuh 4 taking his eyes off his spy-glass and looking at Numbuh 2, "and, man is he strict!!! He seriously cannot stand any mistakes done in other people's part! He beats them like crud!!!"

"Same with mine," agreed Numbuh 1 seeing Negative 1 strike a worker with a wooden stick for accidentally dropping one of the supplies. "How about you, Numbuh 2?"

"Mine is kinda sad actually," the chubby operative replied seeing Negative 2 working with a face that was almost perpetually doleful.

"I wonder what he's working on," he said as he studied his counterpart. "Whatever it is, I think it has something to do with that portal. Oh, look, it's a look-alike of Numbuh 3 and 5!"

"Um, Numbuh 2, how prepared are we for an attack using biological and nuclear weapons?" interrupted Numbuh 1.

"Actually, we're helpless and quite utterly defenseless against that, Numbuh 1. Why ask?" Numbuh 2 inquired.

"I see them in their armory," he told them

"What!?!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed, "that would take days to refit the tree house for those type of weapons considering the little manpower we have!!"

"Well then, we need to leave quickly and get to the tree house immediately," the high commander replied, "I'll have to report the threat and request for a lot of reinforcements. Even with them, we'll have allot of work to do."

"Just a sec," Numbuh 2 said taking out a sheet of paper and starting to scribble on it symbols unreadable to all people but him.

"And what is that for?" inquired the leader.

"I'm copying the equations in the piece of paper he has," Numbuh 2 told him, "If I am able to copy it I just may be able to figure out how they were able to make a rip in the space-time continuum. If that happens, I'll be able to locate where they're from… and there. Done! Let's go!"

01011101001010100010101010101010101000101010101011010100101010101010110101010101

That night, in one of the empty lab rooms of the sickbay of the camp…

"What!!!" shouted Negative holding the quivering Negative 3 by the collar and shaking her relentlessly, "What do you mean there will be a delay in the manufacturing of our biological weapons!?! You lazy dog and your indolent crew, you will pay… all of you!!!"

"Hey, you, get your bloody hands off her!!" demanded a voice with a distinctly familiar Australian accent.

Maintaining a firm grip on the girl, Negative 1 turned his head around with a sly smile on his face and said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Loverboy, Wallabee Beatles!"

"I said 'get your hands off her,' you cold blooded freak!!! The delay in the biological weapons manufacturing was your fault in the first place! Did you really have to give her and her other medical personnel more work by filling their sickbay with injured people you released you anger on and give them more projects that obviously possible?!" Negative 4 asked spreading himself out to try to make himself look bigger and more dangerous than he really was.

"You'll pay for this intrusion sure enough and for your insults," he sold him angrily, "Now get the heck out of here before I decide to attack you!"

"Oh, yeah?! I'm not leaving 'till you let her go and leave her alone!," the Australian answered.

"Well," Negative 1 smiled throwing her down, "Beating you up would surely be better, more enjoyable, and more of a challenge than beating up Negative 3. Are you ready?"

"More than ever!" exclaimed Negative 4 going on a defensive position

"Good!" responded Negative 1 grinning.

Suddenly, Negative 1 quickly ran toward Negative 4 and jumped up. Negative 4 did this, too, but jumped up for a flying kick. Still smiling, Negative 1 calmly placed his hand just below Negative 3 foot and, as soon as they collided, raised it causing his prey to be tipped over fall. Getting up from the first attack, Negative 4 attempted to plunge his fists into his leader but to no avail for Negative 1 blocked and dodged them all.

"Now, its my turn," replied the tyrant thrusting his left and right fists clear across Negative 4's face forcing blood from his victim's mouth and throwing him meter or so away form Negaive1. Negative 1 jumped back and ran toward him making a flying kick right into Negative 4's abdomen making him crash into a work table filled empty beakers, test tubes, and other glass laboratory equipment.

Struggling to get up, the bloodied Negative 4 was suddenly lifted up by Negative 1, who still threw him a volley of blows. The pain was unbearable as Negative 1 further ended it by throwing him back at the sharp broken shards of glass. Finally, Negative 1 took up his victim by the now crimson-red collar with his sword just inches from his neck.

"Now, my 'friend'," he called out in a grizzly and disturbing grin to the semiconscious Negative 4, "how about if I just ended your miserable existence right now, huh? That way I'll be able to do two things at a time: help my acquaintance, and execute you for the charges of disrespect for leader, damage of CND property, attempted assault on superior, misdemeanor, and a couple of other charges I'll be able to think of later."

"No, please stop!" sobbed Negative 3 trying to save her friend's life while tears came out of her eyes, "Please!"

"Shut up!" shouted Negative 1 as he giving her a slap that sent her sprawling backwards.

"No, please, please, don't!" cried the girl grabbing him by the black shirt littered with red blood and desperately begging him to hold his aggressive actions, "I'll go anything, just please, stop!!"

Still smiling, he asked, "Will you speed-up the rate in which the biological weapons are made to pass your closing deadline of two days?"

Remembering that increasing the speed at the rate required would greatly affect the strength on the armaments, she reasoned before being rudely interrupted, "But that will…"

"Will you make those weapons fast enough to pass the deadline of two days?!" he repeated in an angry tone and briskly bringing the blade closer to Negative 4's already bloodied neck.

No longer caring about the weapons but only about sparing Negative 4's life, she answered and pleaded, "Yes, ok, I'll do it! Just, please drop Negative 4, please!"

"Did you hear that, Negative 4?" Negative 1 asked grimily before throwing him down into the hard wooden floor, "Your girlfriend just saved your life. But next time, you won't be so lucky because nothing she will say or do will stop me!"

"…and I thought I'd actually have a challenge," grumbled the blood thirsty despot while walking to the sliding doors.

Suddenly stopping, he called out to the Chief of Security, "And would you kindly tighten security around here, Negative 4? There were five enemy scouts that were spying on us recently. I could feel them. Good night. I'm going to sleep."

Later that night…

Negative 4 was on one of the beds on sickbay treating Negative 4's many injuries and removing the broken glass from the already clotting wounds while all her other medical collages were working on the armaments.

"Ow!" Negative 4 moaned in agony as he could feel the wounds being reopened and new flesh still connected to the glass being ripped off him.

"Sorry," Negative 3 told him sadly while still treating him, "I shouldn't have pulled you into this. I just didn't mean for it to…"

"No, no, Kuki, it-it wasn't your fault," Negative 4 assured her amidst the pain, "I did this of my own accord. You know I love you and that I would gladly do anything in my power to protect you from the clutches of that evil man. I wouldn't imagine him doing this to you or something worse to you. Why, I'd no better die defending you than to allow him to do anything in his sick, sadistic, and twisted mind to you," he said pledging his life to safeguard her.

Looking up to her from his wounds, he saw that she had tears on her face… tears of love and compassion. Immediately she eagerly embraced him, her protector, guardian, and knight in shining armor whispering, "I love you!"

Somehow, despite the pain, despite the loss of energy and sensation in his arms due the profuse blood-loss, he, too, embraced her and stroked her long, smooth, black, silky hair.

"I love you, too, Kuki. I love you, too," he told her also teary eyed and with a cracking voice.

He loved her. She loved him back. They both knew that and nothing, absolutely nothing could change that.

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: DARK MIRROR Chap. 2!!! So what do you think of it? It's my first attempt at an ending like this. Anyway, how will the both sides prepare for the immanent war between the two superpowers? How will the whole KND organization act to it? Will this an easy win for our heroes of the KND… or will this battle be so terrible they will need not only the all they have , but also the help of the Adults, the Teenagers, and maybe even the Delightful Children from down the Lane? Find out in the next adventure Chap. 3 Preparation for War!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Preperation for War

Now Loading KND Operation: DARK MIRROR

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192,776.

Summary: What happens when an evil and more powerful version of the Kids Next Door from another dimension discovers and decides to invade our universe? One word: CHAOS!!! Can the KND beat them…or will they be forced to call for help from their dreaded enemies? Join them as they combat their worst foes ever: THEMSELVES!!!

Note from author: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the delay. I was in the middle of my exam week. You know how intense that is. But hey, those are the responsibilities of a high school life. Anyway, the last chapter was a bit of an experiment since I was experimenting on a writing on a new genre: as you noticed in the last part of the chapter, romance. Anyway, I was originally planing on testing out comedy for this chapter by placing Negatives 3 and 4 in a awkward situation but, somehow, I decided not to. Instead, I'll show the everyday life of the CND. Although this and the chapter before was kind of inferior, I promise that the coming chapters will be much more interesting with action in every paragraph. Thanks. I hope you enjoy.

PS I also made a revision of Chap 2 removing all known errors. However, if you know of any others, please contact me in my email address(see my profile).

Chapter 3: Preparation for War

That morning in the CND tree house between the park and the forest…

Negative 4 was heading for the bridge(control room) where he and the other major officers' outposts were. He didn't have much of sleep that night due to the lengthy and painful medical procedures Negative 3 had to perform in order to remove the shards of glass that could disrupt the healing process and/or cause new wounds with normal movements. Despite the many discomforts of that night, it was ok because he had an excuse that night to be with Kuki, something very rare due to his and her strenuous schedules. As he walked, he noticed many people were looking at him and murmuring something to each other. He walked to a cadet who was also staring at him.

"Anything wrong, cadet?" he asked.

"N-nothing, sir," he replied cautiously, "just wondering where you got those wounds from, sir. You know, out of concern, no disrespect meant."

Looking at his cadet(Negative 75), who was somewhat a friend or acquaintance, he answered, "I got it from a fight with Negative 1 last night. That rat! He was at it again, just about to beat Negative 3 again for the delays he started himself. He gives people projects and then, when we least expect it, he gives us delays and kicks the deadline closer to us. When we fail to give it on time, he punishes and ridicules us for the delay. And when we give it on time, he shouts at us for bad quality. It's a lose-lose situation!! What kind of a leader is that!?!"

"A bad leader," answered the cadet, "Obviously, _someone_ has to challenge him for his position(a fight to the death; common practice in their world, in fact, the very method Negative 1 got into power in the first place) or teach him true leadership."

"Yup, but the only question is 'who?'" said Negative 4, "I mean, everyone fears him and no one dares to correct him! Anyone who challenges always dies the duel. So far, no one who's been able to even come close to beating him since he always mashes the challenger before he or she even has a chance! Those who tried to correct him always, no matter how security conscious he is, is always found dead by tomorrow!"

"I see what you mean," the cadet responded with a frown, "It seems, there's nothing we can do for now."

"Anyway," Negative 4 said turning to the hallway leading to the bridge and away from his saluting friend, "Nice talking to ya! See you tomorrow!!"

Quickly, he went to the console in a elevator, looked around to see in anyone was spying on him, and punched a few keys. The sliding door hissed open revealing an empty room inside. Stepping in, he ordered the elevator. "Bridge. Deck 2!"

He felt the g-forces pushing him down as he went up. Suddenly, the door opened revealing a large room. The room had a large, console-filled table facing a large screen, which was also in front of two chairs. In front of the table was a the Captain's chair with Negative 1 on it and First Officer's chair with Negative 5 on it. Around them was the monitors and major officers in front of their monitors.

"Permission to enter," requested Negative 4 to the supreme commander acting as if what happened last night never happened.

"Permission granted," answered Negative 1 who also stood and inquired, "And what took you so long?! You are 2.76 minutes late! You ought to be demoted for that!"

"But-but, sir, by clock says that I'm exactly in time," replied the Chief of Security Negative 4 showing his time piece, "I-I thought you'd be pleased to see me according to the new schedule."

"It's your job to be on time, Negative3," growled Negative 1, "and, if you can't do that, you'd better quit while it's still early!"

"Negative 1, let's just skip this and get to the important stuff," replied Negative 5 rising from the First Officer's seat and trying to avoid a conflict.

"Very well, Negative 5," said Negative 1 sitting down with the second-in-command, "Negative 4, access the spy satellites and give us images of our new foes."

Instinctively, Negative 4 pressed the buttons in his console to reveal the KND tree house on magnification setting 4.

"Hmm…," said Negative 1, "Negative 4, increase magnification."

Obediently, Negative 4 pressed a few keys to change it to setting 4.5.

"Um, that's a little too much, Negative 4," responded the commander, "adjust it."

The Security Officer did so by decreasing the magnification, which automatically returned to setting 4 again.

"Negative 4!!" shouted Negative 1, "that's the same magnification as the first! Bring it in between!!!"

Nervously, he pressed the keys in his console, which brought no response from the screen.

"What are you doing, you idiot!?!" demanded Negative 1, "Bring it in between!!!"

The screen flickered many times switching from settings 4 and 4.5. Seeing this, Negative placed his hand on the table and leaped to Negative 4's outpost just behind his.

"Let me do it, you fool!!" shouted the leader pushing the Chief of Security aside and attempting to carry it out himself grumbling, "If you want work done right, you have to do it yourself."

When he himself could not perform the task, he thrust his fist into the monitor causing the other monitors to go blank. Observing this, he glared a Negative 2, who was on the other side of the room trying to figure out the reason for his computer to go off. Finally, he went to where Negatives 1, 4, and 5 were to asses the damage and called to his follow engineers for backup.

"Negative 2, what's the cause of all this?" inquired the boss pretending he had nothing to do with it and quickly hiding his somewhat bloodied fist, which Negative 2 saw anyway.

"The monitors… well… I just… um, I kinda made a mistake in the wiring," the Chief of Engineering reported nervously and told himself, "I knew I should have used the series circuit instead of the parallel one."

"Well, Negative 2, what are you waiting for!?!" barked the leader, "You have work to do in these repairs _and_ the nuclear missiles I ordered five days ago. Don't think that you're exempted from that now that you have this to do. After all, this is all _your_ fault."

Turning to everyone else, he called out, "For our new routine, we'll all go to the training ground to brush-up or our skills by 07:50 hours and head for the shower houses at 11:00 hours. Then we have lunch at the cafeteria at exactly 12:00 followed by your appointed lectures to the cadets, rookies, and new comers. By 19:00, all of you are to be in the cafeteria for dinner and nightly news and updates on our progress in the invasion. By 20:00 you are to be back in your sleeping quarters. As usual, indolence(laziness) will not be tolerated and will be punished quite severely. Understood!?!"

"Aye, sir!!!" cried everyone in the bridge giving him a salute.

"Good!" said Negative 1 before turning around, "This is your schedule, the schedule of shift 1. There will be 4 shifts in total so that when one group is busy, there is still another 3 shifts defending. Now, head for the training grounds!! I've already informed shifts 2-4 of this timetable. Shift 2 should be here by now…"

Suddenly, the door slid open and a group came in to relieve the first shift of their bridge duty.

"Permission to enter?" asked leader of that group in a sharp Russian accent. (Obviously, he's lower in rank than Negatives 1 and 5.)

"Enter!" shouted Negative 1 to the high commander. He turned to the others and called to them before leaving, "Everyone in shift 1, excluding Negative 2 and his engineers and assistants, head for the training grounds, NOW!!! Meanwhile, I'll be in sickbay…" The sliding door shut.

"Sorry about that, Negative 2," apologized Negative 4 to his over-worked comrade, "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. I'll contribute some extra guards to help you. Also, I just called in a reinforcement of engineers yesterday when I heard of that you had too little manpower for all your projects."

"Thanks, Negative 4," the Chief Engineer answered, "That would be a big help considering all the jobs he gives us and all the deadlines and all the stress!"

Suddenly remembering the new schedule, he cried out to Negative 2 while running to the elevator, "Oh, crud!!! I have to go! Hopefully, Negative 1 doesn't notice I'm not there yet. See ya!!"

10101010111010101010110101010010101010101110101010101010101010101010101010000101

In the KND tree house…

"Well, operatives, reinforcements will be arriving after breakfast. With the greater manpower, all the refits and upgrades should be completed in record time," Numbuh 1 told the others while they gobbles up their milk and cereals.

"In a sense, I'm kinda grateful for this big battle," said Negative 2 pausing from his breakfast, "It's been a long time since I've upgraded this place. Not to mention, when we beat them, think of all the altered technology we'll find and assimilate! Perhaps my counterpart has been able to succeed in the projects and experiments I failed on. Our 2x4 technology would definitely benefit from this!"

"Yup," agreed Numbuh 4 before taking in a spoonful of his General Krunch cereal "We'll also have the utmost pleasure of kickin' their butts!!! Ha ha!"

"I wonder if my counterpart also likes Rainbow Monkeys," said Numbuh 3 as she poured her Rainbow Monkey O's into her bowl, "I hope she does! Then, she can be my friend and we can have tea parties together! Then we'll play around and play around and pick some flowers and…"

"Numbuh 3," interrupted Numbuh1, "I hate to disappoint you but, if you remember, THIS IS A WAR!!! We'll be fighting them and destroying their base!"

"Oh, ok!" she answered with her perpetual smile as she took a bite of her rainbow colored sugary cereal.

"Um, Numbuh 1," inquired Numbuh 4, "How do we know that they're planning to attack us?"

"I happened to see their plans," their leader told them, "and they don't seem to be too friendly. The word 'invasion' told me immediately that they're up to no good."

With their morning meal done, Numbuh 2 readied his toolboxes for use and Numbuh 4 unlocked the emergency arsenal containing 15 belts of ammunition, 10 mustard-bottle handguns, 5 soda-battle rifles, and 5 S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.'s. After arming themselves adequately, KND operatives started the refitting and upgrading processes. In about two hours, they saw ten KND carrier aircrafts containing 26 agents each. They all landed in the around the tree house, where Numbuh 1 and the others met them. As the crafts opened and operatives poured out of them, Numbuh 1 noticed a familiar-looking individual in a red and blue suit and black-clad armor with a short sword sticking out of his belt.

"Numbuh 192!!!" gasped Numbuh 1 in amazement.

"In the flesh," answered the agent turning his head to his new appointed leader.

"I thought you were recommissioned to serve back in the moon base!" said Numbuh 2 also stunned.

"After hearing of this future battle, I requested to be sent back here with you guys," the agent responded, "After all, I wouldn't want to miss all this action, would I? Now, if you excuse me, we have a lot of work to do!! We have refits and upgrades to perform and we have to do it all before we are attacked."

"You're right," Nigel responded and turned to everyone, "Everyone to work!!! Numbuh 4, you and a group of people should refit and upgrade the weapons and defenses. Numbuh 2, you and another group should work on the scanners and generators. We need lots of energy to run the additions we'll be adding. Numbuh 3, you and another group should work on…"

And so, everyone was assigned with a particular task. By the end of the week, the tree house was working at full efficiency with camps, barracks, war factories, laboratories, airstrips, road blocks, and other stuff around it that made the place look more like a military installation than a neighborhood. Meanwhile, in the negative tree house, battle plans and strategies were being made and so were tanks, assault ships, aircrafts, and other devices of warfare were being manufactured. Soon, a battle would start and would reek havoc this world. This war would be something that Kids Next Door was unprepared for… a war in which the conventional rules of their warfare would not apply, a war where their enemies knew them very well, a war that would determine the existence of this human race… a war against themselves.

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: DARK MIRROR Chap. 3!!! So what do you think of it? What will happen in the coming assault against the KND tree house? Will the CND be successful in their quest for world domination? Will this story end just in the chapter after?(Of, course not!) After that offensive, what terrible thing do the KND operatives discover? Find out in the next adventure Chap.4 The Battle Begins!!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle Begins

Now Loading KND Operation: DARK MIRROR

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192,776, Numbuh 192, Numbuh 143, and Numbuh 76, Negatives 1-5, Negative 75.

Summary: What happens when an evil and more powerful version of the Kids Next Door from another dimension discovers and decides to invade our universe? One word: CHAOS!!! Can the KND beat them…or will they be forced to call for help from their dreaded enemies? Join them as they combat their worst foes ever: THEMSELVES!!!

Note from author: Hey, everyone! Thanks for the good reviews! Now, concerning the adding of the DNK agents from Operation: POOL, I may be able to add them to the characters but it will be a bit difficult since I have somewhat forgotten their altered character traits and physical differences. (People who still remember them could email me their profile so I can add them. That would be a big help). If I receive a profile with in the week, I may add them by the next chapter but I am still trying to organize the events after the first fight. If not, then I can't. Anyway…thanks!!!

Chapter 4: The Battle Begins

In the Kids Next Door battle Bridge(an addition due to the new refits and upgrades that is basically similar to if not the same to the Children Next Door's counterpart control room )…

Numbuh 1 was in the captain's chair viewing the giant screen in front of him while Numbuh 4 was busy with the controls of the defenses. All the senior crew(Numbuhs 1-5) were there, all of them preparing for the battle. Suddenly, red lights flashed around them with loud shrill alarms ringing around them. Instantly, all of the operatives in the tree house ran to man their stations.

"Numbuh 1, sensors indicate large invasion force headed our direction! The ETA(Estimated Time of Arrival) is 12 minutes and counting," reported the Numbuh 4, the Chief of Security.

"How big an invasion force are we talking about?" inquired Numbuh 1.

The Australian tapped a few keys on his console to show on the screen the colossal army headed for them and gulped as he answered worriedly, "Radar says they have 253 infantry, 185 armored vehicles, and 125 aerial units."

"What do we have to combat this?" inquired the leader.

"We have an arsenal," responded the chief, "249 foot soldiers, 145 tanks and armored vehicles, 88 bombers and interceptors. All are operational and ready for deployment."

"Well," said Numbuh 1 said in shock, "it seems we are out numbered. We have to position our troops for optimal hits and pray that the upgrades in our defenses are as good as they say they are. Contact Numbuh 192 immediately!"

"Eye, sir," Numbuh 4 responded and making the screen reveal an agent in red and blue uniform with black armor, 2 ammunition round belts from his shoulders to his waist, a belt around him also filled with ammunition with 2 mustard-bottle handguns and a _bolo_(an ancient Filipino sword) he never used on people but was he utilized more for looks than for use, and a soda-bottle rifle on his hand.

"Orders, _kapitan_(captain)?" he asked giving his new administrator a salute.

"Organize the troops immediately into 'Defense Pattern G-Alpha-Zero-Delta!!!' The enemy forces will arrive in… (gazes at his watch)…8 minutes so be prepared!!!" ordered captain to the newly appointed leader of KND Reinforced Defense Forces.

"Eye, sir!"

"Don't forget," reminded Numbuh 1, "they have biological and nuclear weapons! Tell your troops to use their newly modified B.I.R.T.H.D.A.Y. suits. Over and out!!!"

In the monitor, the senior crew saw the troops running to their positions toward the road blocks. walls, defenses, etc. The soldiers quickly threw sand bags and other things to make a barracked to make the invasion as difficult as possible for the CND. Laser machine guns, teddy-bear and orange juice carton bazookas were installed everywhere. The soldiers were clearly visible due to the light emitted by the protective laser shielding around them by their bizarre looking suits with an umbrella part on the head, where the laser shielding came from. On their posts, all the soldiers were ready with their weapons in place. All of them nervously waiting, waiting, waiting…

Soon, they could feel the ground shaking beneath them and could see the enemies headed right for them. When the time came, Numbuh 192 pulled his sword out of the sheath, waved it in front of him, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "ATTACK!!!"

All of a sudden, the peaceful scenery was changed into a tense battlefield. Laser beams shot everywhere. Troops from all sides collapsed from being hit. Soldiers were running into soldiers and striking each other down with their fists, feet, rifle butts, and anything they could get their hands on. Amidst the confusion and pandemonium, cries of fear, pain, and violence filled the air. Finally, the number of in coming enemy soldiers went down.

The wave of troops was over and an armored and aerial assault was just about to start. As tanks rolled into the defensive position, their KND counterparts and bombers also advanced. The aerial support greatly helped the stressed KND infantry and outnumbered tank division until CND fighter planes shot out of the sky and started shooting them down. Just then, KND interceptors flew in to defend the bombers. All were too busy to notice giant rectangular box-like aircrafts discharge smaller versions of themselves into the tree house.

Shooting enemy units using their new defense system, Numbuh 4 was suddenly interrupted by a beeping in his console. Gasping, he quickly targeted those small boxes and tried to shoot them all down. But this was in vain those school bus sized crafts were too many. With great force, they intentionally crash landed into the tree house knocking all operatives in it out of balance. Out of these things, flooded enemy soldiers attempting to take over the facility.

"Intruder alert!!! Intruder alert!!! Intruder alert!!! Intruder alert!!!" rang the rang the speakers all over the tree house. Kids Next Door agents ran to halt their hostile offensives in their base. All their work was in vain, however, for the CND troops from their division were very, very well-trained, too well-armed, and experts in their job.

"They're near Main Engineering!!!" shrieked Numbuh 4 as he told them that they were coming closer and closer to the power rooms where all vital processes were made by the machinery, where new technology was being planned, built, tested, and perfected, "They'll knock the defense mechanisms out of power making us utterly defenseless!!!"

"In that case," Numbuh 1 said loading the rifle on his hands, "it's time for us to fight and make sure they don't. This is our universe and our organization. Let's show them that we won't let them take over it and make it into a duplicate of the hell-hole _they_ have. Kids Next Door, battle stations!!!"

All those in the bridge readied their weapons like their leader and prepared to go to stop those invaders… all but one.

"Numbuh 4,?!" the captain asked amazed that his highly aggressive Chief of Security who loved to go to battle wasn't doing anything, "Aren't you coming?"

"I-I-I can't," answered Numbuh 4 looking down in sorrow, "Since I'm the only one, aside from you, who can re-activate and control the defenses and we need the defenses as soon as possible and there wouldn't be enough time to sprint from Main Engineering to the Bridge, I-I have no choice… I can't go."

Seeing his self-sacrifice and wanting to encourage his friend, Numbuh 1 said with a smile, "Don't worry, Numbuh 4. You'll fight, all right. Not for now but you will. I promise."

"Need some of us here for security?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Nah, that won't be needed." Numbuh 4 answered loading his soda-bottle rifle, "I can defend myself."

"Very well," said Numbuh 1 tuning to the others and repeating his order, "Kids Next Door, battle stations!!!"

They all ran to the elevator, which was the only way out of the room.

Suddenly, the lights went off.

"I hope they didn't do any major damage there," Numbuh 2 said with a serious face, "I worked hard on the those hamster-run generator upgrades."

"So, how do we get out now?" inquired the African-American to their leader.

"Hm…" thought Numbuh 1 aloud.

"Aha!!" he shouted quickly shooting the right side of the wall with his rifle and revealing a crow-bar.

"Great!" the second-in-command said sarcastically, "a crow bar will help us get out of this thing."

"Actually," Numbuh 1 said forcing one end of the tool into the crevice of the door and straining, "it is. Now everyone, give me a hand."

Soon, they got through and were able to get down by opening a latch on the floor of the elevator, connecting a long rope to one of the chairs stuck to the carpeted ground, and rappelling down to the level they had to go to using climbing equipment, in their case Deck 17. Before long, they were walking down the dark, quiet halls to their goal. As soon as they were a few meters from their destination, they heard voices.

"Nikoli, there is no need to trouble yourself with guarding this place. No on, absolutely no one, would come to raid us. As a matter of fact, I doubt that there are any other people in this tree house. All of them are outside fighting," a Turkish accented person said.

"By Stalingrad!! Don't you remember what happened last time, Abdul? We were nearly captured in out last mission. I don't want that! I'd rather be 'foolish' than be captured by the enemy," a Russian sounding operative answered.

"Shut up, both of you!" said an American trooper to the others, "I— "

Suddenly, lasers shot out of nowhere knocking him out before anymore could be said.

"By Allah!!!" shouted Abdul as he rushed to their arms.

"Now, what did I tell you?," Nikoli said trying to shoot Numbuh 5 before being struck down otherwise by Numbuh 1.

"Aiii!!!" shrieked Abdul as he fell from Numbuh 2's fire.

"That was easy," the corpulent operative said as he walked to into the power room.

The lights went on.

"Too easy," Numbuh 1 added, "by the way, where are the other troops?"

"I'm glad they only disconnected the main power line," Numbuh 2 said, "I only had to snap it back in place for it to work."

Numbuh 1 called the Security Chief in the Bridge asking, "Status, Numbuh 4?"

To Numbuh 1's surprise, the response was an interrogation, "Who are you? How am I sure that you're the real Numbuh 1 and not his opposite? What's your KND security identification number? What did I give you on your birthday? What was your sickness on the 21st of January of this year? How…"

Answering the questions to relieve Numbuh 4's reasonable doubt he answered, "Numbuh 1, KND-1496-82-5, the Union Jack(British flag) I hang in my walk-in closet, I was never sick in that day though I received an injury to my arm the day after. Any more questions?"

"Hmmm…come to think of it, you're right. I meant the 21st of June, but since you answered it correctly anyway, glad to hear you, Numbuh 1. The security and defense systems are working at optimal performance. Good work to you guys!" he said from the communicator.

"Where are the other enemy troops? There are supposed to be many but I only see three," inquired the leader.

"Sensors indicate that they are headed for Numbuh 192's defense forces. Probably, they plan to attack them from behind to catch them off-guard and destroy or disable all KND facilities behind the barricade. We have to warn Numbuh 192 and stop them," reported the Chief of Security.

"Thanks, were headed there as soon as Numbuh 2 here is done tying up the three CND operatives. Over and out!" said Numbuh 1 releasing the 'transmit' button on his hand.

"Kids Next Door, move out!!" cried the leader reloading his rifle. And leading the way.

Meanwhile, outside, the battle was getting ugly. The KND soldiers were getting desperate as the incoming troops didn't seem to be stopping. Numbuh 192 was shooting the enemies around him as quickly as his nerves allowed him but his foes just seemed to be multiplying and multiplying. Explosions were everywhere as enemy tanks only made things worse.

"Tanks!!!" he shrieked in utter fear as they drew ever nearer to him and his running and shooting wasn't doing anything but exhausting him.

He quickly, threw his mustard-bottle handgun into his scabbard and pulled out his communicator.

"Numbuh 192 to 76, do you read me?!" he shouted into the radio as loud as he could to make his voice heard from the defining sounds of battle around him.

"Numbuh 192 to 76, do you read me!?!" he cried out in utter terror as three tanks were following him and trying to hunt him down, "I need you!!! Get your bazooka and shoot these things down for me!! Please help!!!"

In response, he saw the agent run in front of him with his rocket launcher and mortar cannon team and send a hail of ammunition rounds and explosive projectiles into the armored vehicles of death. Numbuh 192 hid his communicator and pulled out his mustard gun while in front of the team that had saved his life.

"Thanks a lot! For a moment there, I thought I'd die from either being shot or run-over by tanks," thanked the operative, "Now what's your status report?"

"A'most outta ammo," the Irish Numbuh 76 reported, "We'll havta retu'n to the wa' factories or the sto' rooms soon."

"Then, I'll escort you and your team in case you run into enemy troops," said Numbuh 192 as they ran to the facilities, "I may need to get new ammo, too."

Suddenly, he heard his communicator crackle, "Numbuh 1 to 192, do you read me? Negative agents are headed for you and your team for a surprise attack and are also headed for our facilitates around the tree house probably to take over them! Warn your troops IMMEDIATELY and always be on your guard!!! Over and out!"

"Numbuh 192 to 1, thanks for the warning. We were headed for the store room when you warned us. Over and out," reported the commander of the leader of KND Reinforced Defense Forces to his leader.

No sooner had Numbuh 192 warned his troops of the threat and ordered them into a new defensive position had they reached the ware house. It was open and dark probably as an advantage to the enemies inside it. The ground around it was filled with footprints. Also the lock showed some tampering, specifically it was melted and glowing bright green.

"We have no weapons or armaments that cause that effect," thought the agent motioning the team behind him to stay silent and be alert for any surprise attack. He reloaded his rifle and mustard gun. Cautiously, he and the others crept into the building in front or them. To compensate for the darkness, he pressed a button near the trigger causing a small flashlight to fold out at the barrel end of his rifle. The light shone nothing but boxes and crates, some opened and some closed. Then, he heard a sound in the room next to him. What was it?

Suddenly, a cry of a familiar British captain was heard, "I knew it! Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!!!" and again, "What!?! Intruders!!! Children Next Door, ATTACK!!!"

Next he heard an exchange of laser fire, taunts, from each of the two warring parties, and explosions. Shutting off his rifle light and peeking from an open door, he saw two almost identical groups combating each other. It was Numbuhs 1-5(excluding Numbuh 4, of course) and Negatives 1-5!!!

But which was which? How would he know? Suddenly, an idea struck him. Briskly but quietly, he pulled out his communicator and called one of the agents. "Numbuh 192 to1, Numbuh 192 to1, do you read me?" he called out.

Immediately, he saw one of the agents in the group to the right pause from the firing and draw out his communicator to say, "I read you loud and clear, Numbuh 192? Where are you?"

"In that case," the voice in his communicator said, "you've got yourself an advantage."

"Huh?" asked the puzzled captain in sheer confusion.

Out of nowhere came the cry, "FIRE AT WILL!!!"

A barrage of rockets, explosive mortar shells, and laser beams struck an utterly surprised negative group.

"What's going on here?!" shouted Negative 1 as he and his band ran dodging their attacks looking for somewhere they would be safe from this terrible attack.

Outnumbered and outgunned, the group couldn't take it anymore and raced to the gate.

"Fall back!!!" ordered the evil leader and turning to two other CND operatives behind a cage, "Release the genetically modified meat loaf and retreat!!! We should all advance to attack the resistance forces on their barricade. When they are all defeated in our little surprise attack, the base will be ours!!!"

The ground shook as the creature walked into the room. The agents were suddenly hurled clear across two crates of supplies instantly breaking open the wooden boxes. The KND stood in awe as they realized how strong exactly this 'thing' was.

"Kids Next Door, attack '4-G-Quadra!!!'" ordered Numbuh 1 seeing that the creature was walking toward them. The Kids Next Door ran around the enemy shooting as they went shooting as they went and broke off scattering while still attacking. Nothing worked. The lasers, the mortar shells, the rockets…none of them had the desired effect. He had solid-bone armor around him protecting him from any external attack. All the weapons did was make it madder and madder.

Finally, it was just a few meters away from the them. It was only a matter of time before it would slaughter them all with its brutish strength. Taking responsibility for his team and wanting to save their lives, he quickly grabbed a grenade from an open box, held it out in front of his team and said, "Come another step closer to my friends and you'll be sorry."

They creature punched him clear across the face and also clear across the room. Suddenly, Numbuh 192 jumped in front of the meat loaf _bolo_ drawn in his hand and the grenade that fell from the fallen leader in his other. "Halt! Or die!!!"

The creature stepped forward with a twisted smile on his face. Taking his word, Numbuh 192 jumped forward, slashed it on the chest, and kicked it on the face. Angrily, slammed its fist into the agent's top of the head pushing him face down, picked him up, gave him a good punch into the abdomen and threw him down. As the fist touched his belly, he felt an unusually sharp pain rip into his stomach and organs and come out the other side(What? How could that happen?). Even more angrily, Numbuh 192 hacked into the thing's knee, pulled the pin of the grenade, chucked the explosive into the shrieking monster's mouth. Down it went into that beast's gut. BOOM!!! Within seconds, the monster exploded. It's pieces were scattered around the room. Finally, the thing was dead.

Despite the violent pain in his belly, there was a smile in the young warrior's face for he had slain the beast that threatened to kill his friends and allies. But he wondered, "Why does it hurt so much? It was only a punch. It's not supposed to do that." He placed his hand on the hurting area of his body and felt something. Looking down, he saw red on his hand and, on his armor, crimson. "_Dugo?_(Blood?)_ Paano?_(How?)" Looking around, he saw something he hadn't seen on the creature's fist when he first examined it to see how dangerous it was. He saw… retractable claws. "Crud!" he exclaimed in his mind. As the world around him grew ever darker, he started looking sensation all around his body, and his hands were getting more relaxed, the last sounds he heard were the clanging of his sword on the hard wooden ground, the thud of him falling on his knees, and the sound oh him falling flat on his face. Nothing more…

"We have to get him to sickbay immediately!!!" exclaimed Numbuh 3 seeing that he was loosing a great amount of blood.

"But how?" Numbuh 2 said in return, "Sickbay is too far from here and, by the time we get there, he'll…well… you know…die."

"No one dies in my in my tree house," Numbuh 1 said getting up from the terrible blow inflicted on him sometime earlier, "especially after what he's done for us and for the organization. We must all think of something and quickly."

"I know," exclaimed Numbuh 2, "My colleagues and I have been experimenting on transporting a piece of matter from one place to another by converting it into energy, sending it to another place, and reconverting it to matter. That might work here! I just need someone in Main Engineering to activate the device."

"Well, how safe is it?" inquired Numbuh 1.

"I'm still working on few very minor problems," the Chief Engineer said, "but it's still pretty safe. I tried it on a hamster and, to my knowledge, it's still ok."

"Any other suggestions?" asked the leader.

"Very well, Numbuh 2," he said seeing ho response from the others, "Do what you kneed to do."

Numbuh 2 quickly pulled the injured agent's communicator and called out, "Numbuh 2 to anyone near or on Main Engineering, please respond!"

After two more repetitions, they heard someone say, "I read you loud and clear, Numbuh 2. What do you need?"

"Numbuh 143, it's good you're the one who answered," Numbuh 2 told the person who happened to be one of the people who was helping him in his 'transporter' project, "I need you to go to our transporting device and transport someone to sickbay."

"Who?" asked the operative in concern.

"Numbuh 192," answered the Chief Engineer, "Hurry! He's loosing blood!"

"Immediately," responded the other engineer, "just give me the frequency of his communicator so I can get a 'target lock' and place it on top of him. I'll do the rest."

"The frequency is…(looks to the side of the machine)…85.97" answered, "In 5 seconds, the communicator will be on him."

He carefully placed the device on the agent. In seconds, he become a long spark of electricity and flew toward the tree house at a great speed.

"Wow!" exclaimed Numbuh 1, "You made that?"

"Yup!" answered Numbuh 2 with a smile of pride.

"Oh, wait," Numbuh 1 said remembering the battle going on outside, "Arm yourselves, everyone!!! Reload all weapons and grab some ammunition rounds! Everyone to the battlefield!!!"

All of them went out shooting negative agents and defending the tree house. Soon, in two hours, the CND were retreating. With their miscalculations in how they should have shut down the power generators, how many soldiers to guard it, and their 'surprise' attack on the KND Reinforced Defense Forces from behind unsuccessful, their primary invasion was a failure. However, their mission was not.

In the fleeing rectangular raiding crafts, a victory party was starting.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" laughed the evil tyrant with a sly smile on his face, "As usual, our invasion was a failure. But unknown to them, we have something they need to survive and, now that we have it, their victories will come to an abrupt end. The fools, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

Back in the Kids Next Door tree house…

"Numbuh 192 was critically injured," Numbuh 3 reported, "but he'll make it. He'll have to be off-duty for a few weeks, though."

"Well, that's good to hear," said Numbuh 1 to the Chief Medical Officer, "I'll tell the others. Oh yeah, we'll be around fixing whatever damage the foes caused. Call us whenever you need us, ok?"

"OK," she told him turning around to head for the bridge, "I'll see if Numbuh 4 is injured or anything. I'll call you when I find him. See ya!"

A few minutes later…

"OK, people," said Numbuh 1 to everyone around him with weapons on one hand and toolboxes on another, "Under Numbuh 2's instructions, we will all have to start crucial repairs on…"

Suddenly the door burst open revealing a very troubled and disturbed Numbuh 3 barely able to mutter what she was trying to say.

"Numbuh 3," the leader said holding her by the shoulder and looking at her eye-to-eye, "You have to calm down. Take a few deep breaths and calm down. Then, tell us what happened."

Within a few seconds Numbuh 3 was able to tell them the very terrible new she had to tell them.

"N-N-Numbuh 4…h-he's…gone!"

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: DARK MIRROR Chap. 4!!! So what do you think of it? What did Numbuh 3 mean be 'gone?' Does she mean 'dead' or 'captured?' How will the whole crew react to this? What happens in the next invasions by the CND? Find out in the next adventure Chap.5!!! (I'm still thinking of a title for the chapter. Hopefully, I'll think of it.)


	5. Chapter 5: Whereabouts

Now Loading KND Operation: DARK MIRROR

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192,776, Numbuh 192, Numbuh 143, and Numbuh 76, Negatives 1-5, Negative 75.

Summary: What happens when an evil and more powerful version of the Kids Next Door from another dimension discovers and decides to invade our universe? One word: CHAOS!!! Can the KND beat them…or will they be forced to call for help from their dreaded enemies? Join them as they combat their worst foes ever: THEMSELVES!!!

Note from author: My good and loyal readers, I bring you good news! I just saved a whole lot of money in my car insurance by switching to Geico(Just kidding! I don't have a car.). I _will_ be able to write the story with their alter egos from Operation: POOL because I found their profiles in (I found it a week ago but thanks anyway to sponge kid a.k.a #33. Thanks.)! Anyway, I think I'll be able to add them in the next chapter. Thanks for the good reviews!! God bless.

PS This chapter may be kind of dull(I took a little too much of a break from writing due to the many Christmas and New Year parties) but it's still important to understand the next chapter, which I am sure will be much more interesting. Also, the questions at the end if my last addition is answered here.

PPS I also made a profile of the KND operatives I am writing about to make things a little bit more interesting.

Chapter 5: Whereabouts

Two weeks had passed since the first battle and things weren't looking good for the Kids Next Door. Despite the global help of the Delightful Children for Down the Lane, the teenagers, and adults, more than half the world was now officially CND property. Of course, the organization was puzzled and Numbuh 4's comrades even more so. "How could this happen? Numbuh 4 would never leak out any info on us, ever. He's a tough guy and he would never squeal out on us. How could they do it?" These questions rang in the heads of KND operatives everywhere as they were quickly loosing ground to the enemies.

Indeed, this was so critical that the Sector V group was moved to one of the tree houses in London, England. With the whole of North and South America completely taken over and half of Asia under the control of the CND, this was a crisis. The tree house in London was one of many desperately trying to defend Europe from the invasion. Numbuhs 1-5 and Numbuh 68 were in the sleeping since they were through with their shift and it was late at night. Numbuh 1 was in a bunk asleep. He and the team had a very strenuous week protecting the tree house from the attacks that occurred daily. In his sleep, his mind recalled the what had happened after the first attack in his sector.

Numbuh 1's dream began as he and some security officers ran to the bridge to find out what had happened to his Chief of Security. In the bridge, he was a laser-burn mark to the left of the huge monitor in front of the Captain's chair. In the carpeted floor, there were some fibers. And in the walls, there were some blood stains.

"Hmm…" the leader thought, "there are signs of foul play but there are no signs of Numbuh 4. Where is he?"

Quickly, he walked to the Numbuh 4's console, which had been analyzed because it was filled with fingerprints. The investigators were very disappointed with their find because it was either the captors had the same fingerprints as their victim or they didn't touch it at all.

With permission, Numbuh 1 used the console to access the security surveillance videos. The huge monitor displayed an image of Numbuh 4 in his station(dubbed "Tactical" because it controls anything that has to do with weapons, security, and defense) behind the Captain's chair. Numbuh As time went on, he saw a figure sneaking behind the Australian operative holding a see-through wire and walking toward his unsuspecting victim. As Numbuh 4 was shooting down enemy planes, he suddenly noticed the thin piece of string fall on his neck. Before he could call on his friends for help, it suddenly tightened around him. Struggling for his life, he tried to loosen the wire but he couldn't. The enemy was too strong and he was running out of strength. Then, he remembered that he had his rifle just beside him. But as soon as he turned to his side, he saw a figure who looked like Numbuh 1 but had on a black shirt instead of the usual red, two swords on his waist, and _his_ rifle on his hand.

"Looking for this?" the person said jeeringly with a sly smile on his face.

"No, I must live," thought the Security officer trying to fight for his dear life, " Must fight… but how?"

Suddenly, an idea stuck him. Quickly, he formed a fist and thrust it into the face of his attacker. Instantly, he felt the sting loosen completely and turned around to defend himself. With just a few blows, the enemy flew past Tactical station and just in front of the Captain's chair. He ran to where his enemy lay to take a good look at him. Numbuh 4's mouth hung open as he saw what his attacker looked like. Except for the injury on the cheek, the culprit looked exactly like him. (It was Negative 4!!!). Before he could do anything else, he felt the barrel of his rifle jabbed into his back.

"Crud!!" he thought, "I totally forgot about him!"

"OK, you," growled Negative 1 angrily and taking one step backwards, "Put your hands up and prepare for capture immediately!"

Slowly, Numbuh 4 did so and submitted to his captor. Suddenly he turned around striking the end of the gun with his hand and delivered a blow to Negative 1's face with his foot. A laser beam shot out of the rifle and hit the left side of the huge monitor as the tyrant tried to respond by shooting his captive. Unexpectedly, the Chief of Security saw a large, corpulent shadow behind him and felt a sudden burst of electric charge in his body causing him to fall unconscious.

"Ha!" laughed Negative 2 with a smile, "No one can resist 300 volts of electricity. The boss will be so pleased!"

Negative 3 walked into the bridge holding medical kits in both hands and a mustard-bottle handgun on her waist. Quickly, she ran to the her leader to treat him but a glare on his face that told her 'I don't need that. That's for weak people. _Get away form me_!' drew her away. Instead, she walked to Negative 4, who she could recognize through a bandage on his cheek, to help him.

"Quickly!" shouted Negative 1 to the others, "Carry the prisoner to the nearest RDU(Rectangular Deployment Unit). He must be in there when it launches again in our 'retreat.'"

Negative 4 carried the unconscious Negative 4 on her back as she ran to the CND unit while Negative 1 and 2 carried Numbuh 4 and a headily armed Negative 5 escorted them into the vehicle.

As the screen went blank, all the background went black and all he could see was him at Tactical. Suddenly, a black figure jumped on him holding a sword and holding it close to his heart. With a grizzly smile, he said, "In a few days, your little organization will be destroyed a and, when that happens, I will kill you. You know that, right?"

Then, he plunged his blade into the screaming and terrified leader's heart instantly waking him up and alerting him to the fact that it was only a dream(his brain added what happened in the past paragraph). He looked around and saw that everything was still dark. Everyone was looking at him and a few security guards ran into the room with their rifle lights on and pointing at him.

"You ok there, Numbuh 1?" asked the second-in-command dubbed as Numbuh 5.

"I-I-I'm ok, Numbuh 5," assured Numbuh 1 turning red from embarrassment, "It was only a dream."

"Well," she said laying her head on a pillow, "go back to sleep. It's still 2 in the morning."

"Sorry," he apologized, "Good night."

01110111110101010111001010100101010101010101011010111010101010101010101010101010

Many KND agents considered Numbuh 4 a traitor for giving out information to the enemy. Only his friends form Sector V and those who really knew him well disagreed. They knew that what he was going through must have been terribly intense. But, they knew that, no matter how terribly he was treated, he would never tell the enemies anything. He'd never do that. Never…at least, not intentionally. But, of course, they didn't know what the young Chief of Security was experiencing in his new day-to-day life. None of them could imagine that.

Numbuh 4 was lying in his prison cell, where he could hear screams of torture given to captives scheduled for the evening 'interrogations.' With his body aching painfully and his mind worn out, his bunk offered a final rest after his difficult day. For 14 whole days, he was treated terribly and was abused by his captors. In his dreams, he would imagine the good times he had the days before his capture and things he would wish would happen. Often he would dream that the Kids Next Door had broken into the prison he was held in and would free him from the bondage he was currently in or he would imagine that he was able to break out and, somehow, get back to the tree house in Sector V with his friends. Of course, with the state of the organization and his current reputation, that was somewhat unrealistic. With the information he had given unconsciously, very few would risk their lives for him.

In his dream, he saw opened his eyes to see a familiar bright and happy face in front of him and looking at him.

"K-Kuki, is-is that you?" he asked in a half-awake state.

"Numbuh 4, after your long journey, you're alive!!!" she exclaimed in joy and excitement pulling him up and embracing him, "Quickly, let's go the three tree house and play with the others!"

Looking around confused, he inquired, "W-Where are we?"

"In a flower field, silly," she said with her usual smile, "After you got here, you fell down the hill a few feet away and hit your head on a rock."

"How can I be alive, then?" asked Numbuh 4 still confused, "I-I'm supposed to be dead. The impact on my head should have cracked my skull open and killed me!"

"Are you happy to be alive or not?!" she asked him in return this time angry.

Seeing his mistake he answered with a nervous smile, "Um, I'm happy aren't you?"

Returning to her happy state, she took hold of his hand and said, "Let's go!"

"Right!" Numbuh 4 answered running to the base with her.

Together, they ran across the flowers headed for the huge tree house in front of them. As soon as they arrived, he they ran to the living room where Numbuh 2 was playing a game using the G-Cube Station 2.

"Good afternoon!" greeted the smiling Japanese operative as she and Numbuh 4 jumped into the room.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuhs 1,3, and 5shouted in glee and ran to see their long gone comrade.

"Where were you?" inquired Numbuh 2.

"How was your journey?" asked Numbuh 5.

"We're glad to have you back, Numbuh 4," their British leader said patting him on the shoulder, "So, how was it?"

"Good," the Australian answered, "but I really missed you guys. But, most of all, (turning to Numbuh 3)I missed you, Kuki."

Embracing her, he said, "Heck, I missed you so much, I could kiss ya."

"Well, here goes nothing," he said bringing his face closer to hers.

"Um… Numbuh 5 and the others will leave you two alone for a while," Numbuh 5 said leaving and turning to Numbuhs 1 and 2 to also head out, "We'll be in the kitchen cooking up some lunch. Meet us there when you two are done."

As he continued, he suddenly felt an unexpected pain in his arm and felt hands all over him carrying him somewhere. Holding his arm, he stopped and looked around him seeing nothing unusual.

"Well," the girl said, "go on."

"He-he, sorry," laughed Numbuh 4 nervously thinking, "Perhaps it was just all in my mind."

As he continued, he abruptly felt as if he was dropped into a platform and felt restraints being fitted on him around his body. Once again, he looked around him. Nothing.

"Huh?" he asked puzzled.

Seeing Kuki with an growing impatient, he went back to kissing her. But once again, he felt a heavy lead helmet being placed on his head and a sudden shock of electricity.

"Listen," she said turning to the kitchen, "If you don't really want to its ok. You don't have to. See ya."

"No," called out, "I do but-but…well –"

"What?" she asked.

"Um…well, I…uh–"

"Why are you holding that gun pointing at me?" she asked in walking backward cautiously in fright, "Put that thing down or someone could get hurt!"

"Wait a minute, this wasn't there before!" said Numbuh 4 holding the real firearm up to his level to examine it yet not noticing that it was still pointing at her, "Eh, I bet the thing isn't even loaded."

BANG!!!

She fell limp on the floor with blood spewing everywhere from her head.

"Kuki!!!" Numbuh 4 shrieked in horror as he ran to her aid, "Crud, I shouldn't have forgotten to make sure the 'safety' was on and face it away! Oh, Kuki, please forgive me!"

Throwing the gun down, he held her in his arms with tears in his eyes. With tears in his eyes, he held her up and called out to her, "Forgive me, please, Kuki. I love you. Please forgive me."

Immediately, he saw Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 rushing to the scene and gazing at them in utter dismay. Numbuh 5 knelt down to feel her fallen comrade's wrist for her pulse. Nothing. Her grim face immediately told the others of the results. She was dead.

Out of the blue, everything changed into a cemetery. Numbuhs 1-5 were all around Numbuh 3's grave grieving their loss. Numbuh 1 was reading the eulogy as the other agents mourned. After Numbuh 1 was finished, everyone was silent.

"Well," Numbuh 4 said with a tear on his eye, "I-I'm sorry, Kuki. I wish this never happened."

"Well," Numbuh 1 replied sternly, "here speaks her murderer. I'm sure he cares for her!"

Everyone glared at Numbuh 4 furiously.

"It's all your fault!!!" accused Numbuh 2 angrily, "Why did you shoot her in the first place?! I thought you liked her!"

"I-I-I do," protested Numbuh 4 in defense, "but I didn't mean to shoot her. I mean, I never even brought the gun in the first place!"

"The gun was found in front of you," Numbuh 5 said, "Are you trying to tell us that the gun just _appeared_ there loaded and pointing at her for no reason?"

"But-but-but–"

"I can't believe you," Numbuh 1 said, "and all she wanted to ask you was… 'What are the defense codes to the Moon Base and the London tree house?'"

"WHAT!?!" exclaimed the stunned security officer scarcely believing his ears, "Why would she want to know that!?! I mean, she's a medical officer, for Pete's sake!! What use would she have of it? It's like me asking Numbuh3 how to treat Leukemia! It's pointless! It's absurd! It's–"

"Will you shut up and answer the girl's question!?!" shouted Numbuh 1 impatiently, "You already killed her! Do you have to insult her further!?! Just Answer the girl's question! What are the defense codes to the Moon Base and the London tree house!?!"

"But-but, you know the answer, too, Numbuh 1" protested the Chief of Security remembering that he must never discus security matters outside his designated tree house, "You also know that I cant answer that when I'm away from the–"

"Shut up and answer the question!!!" demanded the leader, "What are the defense codes to the Moon Base and the London tree house!?!"

"Yeah," exclaimed Numbuh 2 and 5 with a sly smile on their faces, "What are the defense codes to the Moon Base and the London tree house?"

Soon he felt them take hold of collar of his orange sweater and repeating in almost complete unison, "What are the defense codes to the Moon Base and the London tree house? What are the defense codes to the Moon Base and the London tree house? What are the defense codes to the Moon Base and the London tree house?"

This, they repeated until he felt two dead-cold hands grasping his legs and saw a half-decomposed looking Numbuh 3 pull herself up and demand for herself, "What are the defense codes to the Moon Base and the London tree house!?!"

Numbuh 4 shrieked in utter terror as he saw this and awoke to find himself in the CND Interrogation Room 14, where he was questioned every single day of the two weeks he was there. Negative 1, who was in the other side of the room, pulled out the heavy lead helmet from his head. Calmly, he walked in front of his captive and asked, "So, Numbuh 4, why don't you answer the girl's question? What _are_ the defense codes to the Moon Base and the London tree house?"

Seeing that this was only a cruel trick inflicted upon him by this demented fellow, he growled at Negative 1 and shouted, "For 2 whole weeks, you have terrorized me with your horrible devises of torture, you've injected me with your bloody drugs, you've tormented me with your horrible little 'pain inducers,' you've given me your bloody 'shock therapies,' and now, you have terrorized me in the privacy of my sleep using my own memories and imagination to do it just to relieve your thirst for our top secret information and you expect me just to give it to you eagerly!?! What type of a ferocious beast are you!?!"

Hearing the disrespect of this mere 'slave,' Negative 1 took the pleasure of thrusting his clutched fist into the stomach of his bound prisoner and striking him clear across his cheek. With a scowl, he growled to his victim, "Listen, you impudent dog! When you are in _my_ interrogation room or within the confines of _my_ camp, I am your master and your god!!! You will speak to me _respectfully_ because _I_ determine if you live or die! When I command you to do anything, you are to do _everything_ I say, to the last letter!!! Understood, you puny _slave_!?!"

"Go ahead!" shouted the loyal KND Chief of Security, "Kill me!!! It's far better do die than to stay in this little hell-hole you run here!!! And by the way, you're not my God!!! He does things with justice and mercy. He is righteous and is not a tyrant!!! The Lord God does things for the ultimate good while you do things only for your own self-interest! D--- you, you're no god!!! And you call yourself a leader? Numbuh 1 is far greater than you are! Heck, anyone is a greater leader than you are!!! Why, you're just like a mean, heartless kid pulling the legs and wings off a poor, defenseless fly!!!"

Seeing that Numbuh 4was still resisting, he growled and shouted, "SHUT UP, YOU MISERABLE DOG!!! So, that's what you think of he, huh? Let's see if you can withstand _this_!!!"

Quickly, the cruel dictator pulled out of the drawer a strange looking remote control with a dial, a red LED(Light Emitting Diode) bulb, and red switch. Upon flipping the switch, Numbuh 4 felt an unspeakable pain ravaging through him. It felt as if he had been set aflame, whipped mercilessly, and electrocuted with 30,000 volts of pure energy. Those 'pain inducers,' which were especially designed to make every single nerve in the body to send out pain signals, were so terrible that it made even the toughest to cry out for mercy. Finally, after 20 grueling minutes, the evil despot finally released him from the horrible pain.

"Have you had enough?" asked Negative 1 smirking, "Now, will you give us those defense codes or do we have to do this the hard way again?"

"Never!!!" growled the steadfast security officer, "You'd have higher chances of being run-over by a group of crazed kangaroos in the middle of China than of me giving any information about the Kids Next Door!!!"

"Well," Negative 1 said smiling, "Let's improve the chances, shall we?"

Turning to his assistant, he called out to him., "Negative 22(the guy he caw yelling at in Chap. 1), would you kindly prepare a dose of 'the drug?' With the reactions he has been showing from the day he arrived here, I think he likes it. Prepare it for him, will you?"

"Aye, sir" responded the CND agent taking up a syringe with a black substance and walking toward a shrieking Numbuh 4.

"No!!!" pleaded the terrified Australian, "Please, not that!!! No, no!!! PLEASE!!!"

Finally, it was done. Numbuh 4 was now half-unconscious seeing all lines that divided and distinguished things move around and the colors of the items all changing without pattern. Half his brain was asleep – the part that resisted.

"Name?" asked Negative 1 starting the cycle of first asking the casual questions and later adding the top secret ones.

"Wallaby Beatles," responded the drugged victim.

"Codename?"

"Numbuh 4"

"KND identification number?"

"KND-1496-82-2,"

"Color of clothes?"

"Orange and blue,"

"Security codes of Paris tree house?"

"A59-Paris-French toast-G579"

"Security codes of Beijing tree house?,"

"L19-chopstick-red-C14"

"Defense protocol …"

This is how the questioning happened and how Negative 1 received his intelligence reports without Numbuh 4 knowing that he did give the information he wanted, using truth drugs. All Numbuh 4 knew was that it was a punishment because each time that he was drugged, Negative 1 would pretend that the facts he wanted were still unknown to him and try to 'beat the answers out of him' using the pain inducers, electrical wires, and other means. But like all methods, it had a problem. It would begin to loose affect after 2 weeks of usage because the body was starting to develop a resistance it. In short, it was loosing its effects. As a result, the data collected were a jumble of correct answers, correct answer to the wrong questions, or mistakes and errors. Of course, he didn't know which were in which category until he tried them on the KND tree houses themselves. Then, he'd know. Also, there were times when he would resist giving him the answers, a time that would really anger Negative 1.

Being experienced with the methods of torture, Negative 1 was aware that he was running out of time because, soon, the truth drugs will completely loose its effects. Knowing that the loyal Chief of Security would never allow himself to betray his friends, he would need a way of disposing of Numbuh 4 in a way that was quite effective and would definitely disturb the enemies to the mental and emotional level. More importantly, he needed someone else to be his source of intelligence… someone who was entrusted by his parallel counterpart of much more top secret information and knew about the newly devised attack patterns and missions…someone like Numbuh 5.

That night, walking down the hall with this in his mind, he activated his communicator and talked to his little 'servant'.

"Negative 22, I want a meeting with our top strategists to plan another attack on the KND London tree house ," Negative 1 said smiling, "this time, tell them that that we'll be planning another abduction…"

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: DARK MIRROR Chap. 5!!! So what do you think of it? When will the abduction take place and what will be the effect? Will they be successful in their evil attempt? In his sick and sadistic mind, how does Negative 1 plan on killing Negative 4? How does the KND react to this sick plan and how will they save him from this horrible death? What role will the DNK, the Toilenator, and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane have on the plans? Find out in the next adventure Chap.6 !!!


	6. Chapter 6: The Death Sentence

Now Loading KND Operation: DARK MIRROR

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192,776, Numbuh 192, Numbuh 143, and Numbuh 76, Negatives 1-5, Negative 75.

Summary: What happens when an evil and more powerful version of the Kids Next Door from another dimension discovers and decides to invade our universe? One word: CHAOS! Can the KND beat them…or will they be forced to call for help from their dreaded enemies? Join them as they combat their worst foes ever: THEMSELVES!

Note from author: Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh! Due to some freak computer error, I can't call myself Numbuh 192,776. won't allow numbers in my name and my name has to be shorter that a certain mumber of characters. So, I am forced to call myself Numbuh Hundred Ninety-Two, but I will still sign my reviews as Numbuh 192,776. Hopefully, in a few days, this freak error will be fixed and I will be able to get that name back. So, I pray that God will have someone fix that and by that name no one has taken that name yet. So please, don't ever take that name from me and take it upon yourself. PLEASE! I'll do anything! Numbuh 192,776 is mine!

Once again, I am so very, very sorry about the long wait. As I had said earlier, I have been **_very, very_** busy in my high-school work and had a MASSIVE writer's block. Only now have I been able to fix the loop-holes, contradictions, and discontinuities in my main plot. If I find no discontinuity in my newly revised major plot, the DNK agents I had promised earlier will be on the next chapter. Anyways, bye and God bless! And thanks for the good reviews!

PS This chapter may be a bit shorter and of lower quality but this is were the plot starts to unfold. All the other chapters were still the introduction. Anyway, sit back, read and R&R. And as I had stated before, thanks for the good reviews!

Chapter 6: The Death Sentence

In the London Kids Next Door tree house…

"Are you certain that the Children Next Door will be sending an invasion force to the Paris tree house in less then two days?" asked Numbuh 1 in surprise.

"Eye," Numbuh 86 replacement Chief of Security reported to her leader handing him a piece of paper, "That's what the intelligence reports are saying. Heindrich vor Marzipan translated it himself from the original German. We must be quick to warn them, though. The Children Next Door are quick in action."

"Very well," Numbuh 1 said to the Chief of Communications in the other side of the room, "Open a communications channel with the our French comrades. We must warn them immediately of the threat!"

Instantly, the big monitor showed the KND symbol and the French Armed Forces logo. But much to their surprise, instead of a KND agent in French standard uniform, they found Negative 1 smiling at them behind the famous Paris Tower(yes, another name for Eiffel Tower). Numbuh 1 and all the others in the bridge stood motionless in astonishment. The bridge members meaning: KND senior staff(Numbuhs 1-5, 86, 192, and those who work in the bridge) and some non-members(Mr. Boss, Father, The Delightful Children, Heidrich von Marzipan, the Toilenator, others).

"_Bonjour, capitaine_(Hello, captain)," the dictator greeted them smiling a sardonic smile that sent shivers down the bridge members' spines, "You couldn't have chosen a better time to contact me, Numbuh 1. I was just about to call you."

Cutting to the chase, Numbuh 1 glared at his negative counterpart and asked, "What are _you_ doing here? And what have you done to the French KND?"

Smiling even more, the despot said, "Oh, nothing really. We just took them by surprise. Right now, we're just disposing of them. Why do you ask?"

Numbuh 1 said nothing.

"Say, Numbuh 1, does this look familiar to you?" Negative 1 inquired slyly holding up a smoking black French hat with the KND logo embedded on it, "Does it?"

"That beret is a French standard piece of uniform," explained Numbuh 1 confused, "That could be anyone's. Why do you ask?"

"Captain," his evil version said in frustration, "you disappoint me! Does _this_ refresh your mind?"

He lifted a charred corpse in uniform with skin like that of a roasted chicken found in fancy restaurants and a familiar face with the look of utter terror. Everyone gasped in horror and took some steps back, Numbuh 1 even more and with a face that turned pale.

"Does it?" repeated the blood thirsty autocrat smiling again after seeing that he had accomplished his desired goal, "Well, does it, captain?"

"Its-its" the horrified Numbuh 1 tried to utter but couldn't seem to after witnessing the trumatic sight of a lost comrade. With a face filled with realization and grief, he continued his sentence, "It's Numbuh 287, Jean Compatissant. W-we went to the Academy together…w-we were like brothers…an-and we were best of friends!"

Negative 1 grinned even more placing the hat on his head asking, "Well, Numbuh 1, do I look perfect with it or do I look perfect with it? Grand isn't it? I'll take it!"

Not surprisingly, anger started to rise in Numbuh 1 and it was a level of anger he had never experienced before. He was so engaged at that point, that he would have ripped Negative 1 limb from limb if here were only there. Such fury built up in the enraged leader that he forgot that Numbuh 4 was still in his custody. He began to make demands.

"GIVE THAT BACK TO NUMBUH 287, YOU FREAK!" commanded Numbuh 1 in utter fury, "**OR YOU WILL DIE!**"

Negative 1 looked at Numbuh 1 in a perplexed manner.

"Captain, captain, captain," the tyrant said shaking his head, "Are you so blind that you can't see that he is dead? Why would I return to him this hat if he's already…deceased? What harm can he do to me? What can I gain by doing so? Nothing!"

"Have you no morals?" asked Numbuh 1 still angry, "you've already killed him and set afire his corps. Do you still need to offend him any further? At least, be good and return to him a piece on his dignity! He deserves it like any other respectable fighter!"

"Actually, he doesn't," Negative 1 said in response with a cold disposition, "He was both stupid and a coward. Seeing that we far outnumbered him and his troops, he was stupid enough to do his best to allow as many of them to escape and sacrificed himself for their sake when, just after we torched him alive, we were able to get to them and kill them as well. His senseless sacrifice was of no use and was worth nothing, the stupid Frenchman! They're all fools!"

Then, remembering what he originally wanted to say, the despot said, "Oh, and to all you Kids Next Door operatives, I have some news for you concerning the welfare of you worthless agent, Numbuh 4."

Everyone in the bridge looked at him.

"I'm here," replied Negative 1 with a smile, "to announce his he will die in three days."

"What!" exclaimed Numbuh 1 in shock, "You demented freak!"

"What have you done to him!" demanded Numbuh 3 in concern.

"Oh, nothing yet," the tyrant reassured her and the others, "His execution will take place in three days. Although we did 'interrogate' him and did drug him a couple of times, he's still well and you have no need to worry about that."

"And what do intend to do with him?" inquired Numbuh 1 raising an eyebrow.

"That's none your business!" hissed the tyrant in response, "He is a CND POW(Prisoner Of War) and his death is our business and ours alone! We are only to announce to it 3 days before hand. And trust me, that's all you need to know and all you would want to know."

"Listen," growled Numbuh 1 trying to be more assertive, "He's still a registered KND agent and, as his commanding captain, I _demand_ to know what you intend to do to him!"

"Foolish, foolish Nigel Uno," Negative 1 responded once again disappointed, "I was thinking you would know better. Normally, we would send the remains of the deceased POW back to his or her own team, but since you have violated that CND agreement of 1948, I'm afraid you have just traded away the privilege of giving him a proper burial with useless information of his cause of death. Unfortunately, such is the case. For two days, we will torture as usual and, and on the third day, we will bind him and hurl him into… (grinning creepily)the acid!"

Everyone in the room gasped in horror at the final words of the evil tyrant. But still smiling, he looked up at them and said, "Anyway, to torment you more, I think I'll have my Chief of Security send you copies of our 24 hour security footage of him starting the day he first arrived in our hands."

Turning to his right, he shouted, "Hey, Negative 4! Come here, you worthless indolent fool! Send them a copy of the security surveillance of their captured friend…yes, yes…all the footage from all the CND tree-houses he's been to! Yes, yes, do it, you stupid fool and that's an order!"

"Stupid fool," he grumbled and turned to them, "Just about now, you should be receiving the video files. (Grinning again) I suggest the you see the first footage. It's quite hilarious, really, seeing him screaming and shouting in vain when his chances of escape is really quite slim. Haha! I really have to go now. Berlin is next on my list. Bye! Or as they would say, '_Auf Wiedersehen_!'"

He showed a thumbs-up sign pointing to him with his right hand and made the 'cut' or 'kill' symbol by bringing it across the left side of his neck to the right. Instantly, the screen went blank and Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3 looked up to their leader for a response. Numbuh 1 placed his hands to his face in distress and told himself, "This was is terrible. I have lost one fried and, in three days, I will lose another…and, worst of all, I am helpless to do anything to stop them."

"Can't we save him, Numbuh 1?" asked Numbuh 3 in deep concern hoping that he would say 'yes.'

"Yeah," Numbuh 5 said to support her Japanese friend, "Couldn't we, like, infiltrate their base or something, boss?"

"No, we can't," the leader responded with a woeful tone, "We don't even know where he is. Even if we did, we don't even have the permission from Global Command. As I had stated before, we can do nothing."

"Numbuh 1," Heindrich von Marzipan said looking at him form his appointed post of Communications, "I have just received ze video files from our enemies. But look at zis, Numbuh 1. It's not a video file but a word file. Look vhat it says, too."

Numbuh 1 looked at the German's console and saw a particularly strange message, indeed. It said:

"Sie zerstören, aber werden nicht gesehen.

Sie töten, aber werden nicht gehört.

Sie erschrecken Sie, aber

Sie schreien, um sie zu sehen.

So seien... vorbereitet Sie

Negativ 4

PS gutes Glück"

"Um, Heindrich," he said, "I can't read it. It's in German."

"Oh, yah. Forgot that," Heindrich said translating it, "It says:

"They destroy but are not seen.

They kill but are not heard.

They will terrify you but

you will scream to see them.

So be prepared…

Negative 4

PS good luck"

"Hmm," thought Numbuh 1 aloud, "You're right. It _is_ peculiar. And with 'So be prepared' seems to be implying that they may want to attack us next. The only problem is that, why would we want to meet them?"

"And why would the Chief of Security want to help us, anyways," Numbuh 5 added in equal suspicion, "Perhaps its a trap."

"But, if it's a trap," Numbuh 2 though with them, "How could they benefit from telling us this? Normally, traps would have us go to a rigged battle in which defeating them would be impossible. I don't see that here."

"Just one sing," Heindrich asked them, "Did I hear correctly zat zey plan to attack _Deutschland_ next?"

"Dutch-land?" asked the British leader in confusion, "Never heard of it."

"Germany," the Second-in-Command informed him.

"Oh, yeah," remembered Numbuh 1, "We have to warn KND Berlin of the coming attack and also warn them on these invisible assault weapons the mysterious message seems to imply to us."

"Perhaps we should also give the document to them," suggested Numbuh 2, "Maybe they can make more sense of it we can."

"You may be right," agreed the leader instruction, "Make it so, Mr. Marzipan."

"Eye," the German said starting to prepare it, "I'll have it scanned for any and every viruses, tracers, Trojans, or any other digital pests possible. We'll have it fully prepared in minutes."

"Good," responded Numbuh 1 also telling him, "By the way, Heindrich, open a communications link between us and KND Germany, would you?"

"Eye, Kapitän," he responded tapping a few buttons on his console…

0100101111010101010101010101010101010101010110100101010101010101010101001010010

Meanwhile, in Paris, Negative 2 and many other operatives were working on the Eiffel tower attaching new satellite dishes and revolving antennae in the tower. And on each of the ends of the square shaped base of the tower, minaret-like structures were also being built and, both in the structures and in the famous spire, computers and gadgets were being installed. As this work was being done, Negative 1 looked at the Chief Engineer who was soldering a few circuits together, "Negative 2, are all going according to schedule?"

"Eye, sir!" reported Negative 2 still focused on his work, "If all goes well, by tomorrow, we'll just be tuning the device and, by the day after, it will be fully operational."

"Good," Negative 1 said smiling grimly, "In two days, all of Europe will be mine! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! MINE!"

0100010101110101010101010101101101010101010101001010101011101010110101010101010

Some time later in London, the negotiation with KND was over and the Germans promised to reinforce their barricades and to help them solve that strange riddle. Numbuh 1 was sitting in his Captain's chair with reports in front of him and was in deep thought.

"You ok?" Numbuh 5 asked in concern looking at him.

"Um…I'm ok," the captain said trying to hide his face in the reports, "I'm fine."

"Really?" the Second-in-Command asked raising an eyebrow, "I can recognize that look and response anywhere, Nigel Uno. If you're trying to hide something, you're not doing it so well. What's the problem?"

"Well," Numbuh 1 said grimly seeing that he couldn't hide it from her, "With France down, England's Southern Coast is fully exposed. We may be lose again. In the long run, we're already loosing ground and, soon, we'll have no more ground to loose…and, soon, we'll all be defeated…all we know, we could be killed."

Seeing his point, Numbuh 5 told him, "I get what you're saying…but that shouldn't stop us from doing our job."

"She's right, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 192 said placing his hand on his leader's shoulder, "And you're right as well. The fact of the matter is that we will all die. Whether we win the war of lose it, whether in our sleep or in the midst of battle, this fact remains. But that shouldn't stop us from our doing our job. We are soldiers, modern day warriors bent of defending our land and families from our foes. The question should be, 'Did we die doing our duty? Did we die in our appointed stations doing our jobs? Did we die with honor thinking of protecting others in our last moments of life?" Your dear friend did his job well and did it to the end. He sacrificed himself for his troops, whom he loved and wished to survive. He did his job well, sir. And I think that we should do job just as well."

"Well," Numbuh 86 said looking up to them from her Tactical console and pointing outside from the bullet-proof glass widows around the bridge, "It seem ya made that speech just in time Numbuh 192. Look!"

Indeed, from over the Big Ben and the British Parliament Building, s strange occurrence was happening. Even at a distance, there was visible rip in the space-time continuum. Above the two famous buildings, thunder and lighting lighted the suddenly darkened sky and a black tornado-like funned came down from the sky but stayed afloat. And from this thing came gigantic, black air ships that looked like blimps with huge bombs hanging from the bottom. The area where the crew stayed was also huge with cannons, missile launcher batteries, and other powerful weapons mounted upon them. Also, black cylindrical, cigar shaped vessels came out with armed similarly with those deadly blimps and with jet aircraft launching out of the front end. After a large and powerful air armada appeared form the portal, the "tornado" placed its spout down and released brigade after brigade of tank divisions and infantry units armed with laser rifles and machine guns, bazookas, mortar cannons, and all sorts of armaments. Finally, the tornado stopped and died down with the space-time continuum rip. Within less than 5 minutes, it was clear that this army was stronger and far more capable than what the Kids Next Door defense forces had. It was clear that they were far out-matched.

With a grim outlook, Numbuh 1 faced the Commander of the KND Reinforced Defense Forces and said, "It seems you were right. Numbuh 192, prepare the troops and bring them into position. It's time to give them all we've got. It's time to show them what we're made of. It's time for out final stand. It is time to die…"

"Um, captain?" Numbuh 2 said pointing at his console, "I think you have to see this. I think I've found a the ultimate weapon. Look!"

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: DARK MIRROR Chap. 6! So what do you think of it? Will this armada truly decimate the KND tree house? Whose army is this, a friend or foe? In such a time when the Kids Next Door are in desperate need for allies, who will come to the rescue? A sudden mission to Paris is given to troops of Sector V. What effect will it have on the KND and who decide to go with them? More importantly, will Numbuh 3 and 4 ever see each other again? Will they? Find out in the next adventure Chap.7 "Old Friends and New Allies"!


	7. Chapter 7: Old Friends and New Allies

Now Loading KND Operation: DARK MIRROR

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192,776, Numbuh 192, Numbuh 143, and Numbuh 76, Negatives 1-5, Negative 75.

Summary: What happens when an evil and more powerful version of the Kids Next Door from another dimension discovers and decides to invade our universe? One word: CHAOS! Can the KND beat them…or will they be forced to call for help from their dreaded enemies? Join them as they combat their worst foes ever: THEMSELVES!

Note from author: As like before, I am still stuck with my name and can't reclaim my old one…which I miss so much. Anyway, thanks again for the good reviews! God bless!

Chapter 7: Old Friend and New Allies

In the KND London tree house surrounded by a large powerful army, Numbuh 2 was jumping with excitement.

"I've found the ultimate weapon!" he shrieked happily before singing it out in utter flee:

"I found the ultimate weapon!  
I found the ultimate weapon!  
I found the ultimate weapon!  
I found the ultimate weapon! Ha-ha!"

"Numbuh 2, will you stop prancing around like an idiot and tell us about this ultimate weapon!" shouted Numbuh 1 in utter annoyance, "Do we have it? How do we use it? Where is it? And most importantly, do we have it?"

"No, ha-ha," responded the Chief Engineer still laughing, "_We_ don't have it!"

"Well," the captain said now exasperated, "Where is it? Who has it? And _what_ is it?"

"They _are_ the ultimate weapon!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed pointing at the raging army in his screen.

"What!" Numbuh 1 shouted back, "We didn't need that!"

"Talk about the obvious," Numbuh 5 said with her hand on her face in shame.

"Boys…they _never_ think," muttered Numbuh 86 from her Tactical console.

"No, no, no!" exclaimed the American operative attempting to explain before being interrupted, "What I mean is–"

"Numbuh 1," barged Heindreich von Marzipan who was placed in charge of Communications, "Ve are getting a transmission from their flag ship christened _The Revenge_. Should I transmit?"

"Go ahead, Mr. Marzipan," Numbuh 1 responded turning to the huge monitor in front of them, "Make it so!"

The monitor showed a dark bridge with a figure that standing alone in the gloom. With the great lack of light it was almost impossible to see the features of the person.

"Greetings, Kids Next Door," the figure said with a deep and dramatic voice, "Long time no see."

"OK," Numbuh 1 said with a glare of defiance, "Do your best to us, evil foe! We're prepared for your every move! We're not afraid of you! We'll never surrender, even if we have to fight to the last man…"

He saw Numbuh 5, 3, and 86 glaring at him.

"…or woman," nervously added the leader to ease tension in the room.

"Why, captain, ever do you mean?" the person asked as if surprised, but with a hint of thrill and deception in his voice before chuckling to himself at the last word, "We're here to help you."

"Who are you!" demanded the British captain in suspicion, "And who sent you?"

"You want to know that, don't you?" the figure asked beginning to walk closer and closer to the screen, Why, I am – hyalp!"

His statement was abruptly interrupted when he tripped just before he could be seen clearly. They saw a hand lifting up and say, "Negative Numbuh 2, what did I say about not organizing and hiding away the wires on the floor?"

"Well," a corpulent figure said walking within the visual range of the KND agents, "It was _your_ idea to dim the lights and it was _you_ who didn't give me enough time. It was your fault."

"Actually," the original figure, who could be seen as a bald kid, "It was Negative Numbuh 5's idea to dim the lights for a dramatic entrance, but I think we should have better planned and prepared for it."

"So, it was _Negative Numbuh 5_'s stupid idea!" corpulent figure exclaimed before calling it off, "It was _so_ stupid! She can be so embarrassing at times! OK people, turn on the lights again. Turn on the lights again! The deal is off!"

"Oh, come on!" the person said, "Give her a break, she just can't help it, for Pete's sake!"

"Stop defending her, Negative Numbuh 1!" shouted the person who was identified as Negative Numbuh 2, "It's annoying!"

The lights turned on.

"Oh, stop it already!" shouted someone who looked like Numbuh 3, "They can see us!"

"The Destructively Nefarious Kids!" cried out Numbuh 1 in utter surprise, "I can't believe it!"

"That's exactly what I was trying to explain!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"So, you knew all along?" Negative Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 2 also surprised.

"I hate to break it to you, but yes I did," admitted the Chief Engineer, "I saw that your atoms and that of your forces were quite different from that of ours and of the Children Next Door."

"Children Next Door?" inquired Negative Numbuh 1, "They're the enemies?"

"Yeah," Numbuh 1 said, "You know them?"

"No, not really," the negative version admitted, "We know very little of them. After a series of strange discontinuities in our space-time continuum, we thought it was you guys trying to find another way to ours. But after we found the that the pool in your world wasn't working, we decided to find out what was happening. It was hard convincing the DNK Global Command that this was important until each of our sectors' tree houses reported of identical, strange, spy-robots marked with the letters 'CND property.' Only then did Global Command take interest in this a week ago. After a lot of trial and error, we're finally here and know what's going on. With Global Command seeing them as a threat, we're here to help. Were yours to command, Numbuh 1, just give us all the info you have on them. We'll send them to all our superiors."

"Sure!" exclaimed the KND leader with a great big smile, "Anything for our allies!"

1010101110101010101010101010100101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101000

Later that afternoon, all those in the tree house were in their stations working…but mostly eating and drinking the pizza, cake, root-beer, and ice cream sent to them in order of Numbuh 1 to honor the joining of forces of the Kids Next Door and the allies with the Destructively Nefarious Kids. Everyone was happy…well, everyone but distraught Numbuh 3, who was sitting by one of the windows of her room in the tree house looking up to the moon thinking of Numbuh 4 and the destined end that fate had so cruelly planned for him. And as she thought of the good times they had together and all the things said and done by them in their past adventures, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Placing her sleeve up to her face to wipe it off, she called out in her sorrow, "Numbuh 4, where are you?"

Just then, her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her doorbell. Numbuh 3 stayed on her spot not caring who or what made the sounds. She, then, heard a familiar voice asking in concern, "Numbuh 3, you there? It's me Numbuh 5 and I've been looking for you." At once, the young Japanese operative responded by pressing the 'open' button on the console of the slide-in doors causing it to hiss open. Numbuh 5 saw her friend's troubled face and looked to her to try to comfort her.

"Thinkin' about Numbuh 4, huh?" she inquired in a sympathetic way.

Numbuh 3 nodded and started to cry.

"Aw, that's ok," the other operative taking hold of her, "He was a good friend, a great friend. It's a natural thing. Sure, he had his flaws. But he still helped us in our missions by helping us beat the bad guys. Don't worry. Soon, he'll be in a better place. We should all be happy for him. You, of all people, should be, too. We all have to let go at times, but that's a good thing. Our lives are destroyed, so we can lead new and better ones. Come on, celebrate with us. Who knows, maybe with our new allies, we might find him and rescue him at the last moment. Come, let's go."

"OK," Numbuh 3 said whipping away the tears, "Let's go. Thanks, Numbuh 5."

"Your welcome," Numbuh 5 said with a smile, "What are friends for?"

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted by Numbuh 1's voice form their communicators telling them, "Attention all bridge members and DNK agents Negative Numbuhs 1-5, your presence is requested in the bridge for a…um, well…senior members' party. Please, come immediately!"

"If I didn't know better," Numbuh 5 thought aloud, "the boss sounds too serious for a party."

"Hmm," Numbuh 3 agreed, "You're right. Let's go!"

And with that, the two girls dashed to the control room.

In the bridge, they found everyone in the room with some of them with party-hats on their heads and food and drink at hand. Numbuhs 1 and 86 were there with a grim appearance. The leader rose from his Captain's chair and told them with a very serious voice, "I have called you all here to tell you all of the latest intelligence report. And as you can probably tell, it is gravely important."

"So no party then?" Numbuh 192 asked before taking a bite of his cake and taking a sip of his root-beer float(basically ice cream on root-beer).

"Oh, come on," Negative Numbuh 1 exclaimed holding up his pizza, "Can't this wait until later?"

"Negative Numbuh 1," leader told him, "We have some very, _very_ important information to tell you all and, if we don't do anything about it soon, we will have nothing to celebrate at all!"

"OK," Mr. Boss said with an impatient face, "what could possibly, be more important than this?"

"This can," Numbuh 1 said looking up to the Chief of Security, "Numbuh 86, show them."

The big monitor presented the image of the globe with Paris flashing and an red arrow pointing to the city entitled with, 'WARNING! WARNING!' The screen zoomed into the city showing them the Eiffel Tower with satellite dishes and rotating antennae.

"OK," Numbuh 192 said with a mouthful of cake and ice cream, "What's so important with the Paris Tower in the City of Lights?"

"From the City of Lights," Numbuh 1 said, "renamed 'the City of Ultimate Darkness,' Negative 1 plans to take over the world. The Eiffel Tower has been refitted with mind control devices to force all to bow his power. As you can see, this _is_ important."

"Oh," Numbuh 192 said, "Then, I stand corrected."

"Also," Numbuh 1 said, "I have some good news. Although their tree house was almost completely decimated, the German Kids Next Door have made some sense of the strange riddle sent by Negative 4. It tells us that they have stealth ships and they also tell us that it is found by sonar. Strange, huh?"

"That does explain the 'they skill, but are not seen' part and the 'you shall scream to see them' parts but," Numbuh 2 said, "the 'be prepared' seems to tell us that we could be attacked soon. And that means my team and I will be very busy refitting the base with sonar devices and reconfiguring Tactical station."

"Well," Numbuh 3 said with a smile, "At least, we have some good news."

"Yeah," the British leader said, " but our sources tell us that the mind control device, called the Psychic Dominator(I got this name from Command and Conquer Red Alert 2: Yuri's Revenge, something I also don't own), will go on in two days. If we don't want all our work to be all for nothing and to be CND slaves for the rest of your lives, I suggest we'd better do something about it _immediately_."

"So," Numbuh 5 asked, "what's the plan, boss?"

"We infiltrate them," answered the leader, "We will lead a team into the Paris base of the CND. Sadly though, since our time is running out and we lack adequate intelligence reports, we only have that basic plan. The team will get in there, destoroy the Psychic Dominator, and get the Hell out of there. Any thoughts, suggestions, or volunteers?"

"Well," responded Numbuh 2 who was raising his hand, "I've been working on hacking into the CND Europe computer mainframe but the laptop I make for it requires the user to be in range of the target. Perhaps we can use this device to bring all enemy forces into our power."

"Perhaps," agreed Numbuh 1 looking at the others, "Any one else?"

"How do we get there?" inquired Negative Numbuh 1, "If we're supposed to get there as quickly and stealthily as possible, none of out modes of transportation will accomplish both of them at the same time. It will either get us there quickly but quite visibly or stealthily but too slowly. How do we get there?"

"Well," answered Numbuh 2 again, "We solved that problem with my newly revised inter-dimensional transporter. I just taught my brother the revised calculations for finding the correct coordinates."

"And our weapons?" inquired Numbuh 5, "What specialized armaments will we be using?"

"We and each of the KND allies will supply that. I'm sure that the DNK is also ready to supply some of them, right?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Right!" agreed his negative with a smile.

"Good," the leader said, "who will volunteer to go on the mission? I am."

"Well," Numbuh 5 said, "If Numbuh 1 is going, I am, too"

"Since I am the one in charge of technology and you might need me, I'm in." Numbuh 2 said.

"As the Chief of Security," Numbuh 86 said from her station, "it is my duty to make sure that the captain is safe. And to do that, It seems I have to go, too."

"Vell," Hiendrich von Marzipan said in his thick German accent, "Putting to account zat ze Children Next Door is based on my langvage and ze fact zat none of you can read or speak _Deutsch_, it seems zat I have to go vith you also."

"It's a ghost recon/sabotage mission and I like those types of missions," Numbuh 192 said with a smile as he put away his food, "I going!"

"Are there free donuts?" inquired Mr. Boss, "If there are, I'm coming along."

"Yes," grumbled Numbuh 1, "but after we return from the mission."

"Then, I'm going," the adult said with a smile, "Any cause with donuts is a good cause."

"I'm going," Numbuh 3 said with a growl, "And it's for Numbuh 4! They _will_ pay!"

"Hey, guys!" exclaimed the Toilenator, "I'm going, too!"

"Oh, Toilenator!" complained Mr. Boss in annoyance before whispering to Numbuh 1, "Do we _have_ to bring him! He'll ruin _everything_!"

"Don't worry about anything," Numbuh 1 whispered back, "We'll only give him the minor, unimportant parts. Surely, he won't fail in those."

"Negative Numbuh 1, the leader told his opposite, "I, therefore, put you in charge of the London tree house. Happy?"

"Oh, crud," responded Negative Numbuh 1 with a bothered look, "I'm only in Chapter 7 of Leadership for Wise-guys! I'll never make it!"

"We can take over," The Delightful Children form Down the Lane said, "We and Father will certainly be able to adequately lead and defend the tree house while you all are away. Couldn't we?"

"Fine, fine," responded Numbuh 1 before whispering to his negative, "But you take over if they screw up! In that case, find a good leader. OK?"

"Agreed," Negative Numbuh 1 whispered back.

"Well," inquired Numbuh 192 with a smile while rubbing his hands, "When do we stop the talking and get to the gadgets?"

"Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Right now!" exclaimed the Chief Engineer with a hint of excitement, "To Main Engineering!"

Now, as they reached their final destination, Numbuh 2 told them with a smile, "Here we are, the ultimate place to find the finest in experimental combat technology. Main Engineering!"

"Wait a minute!" Numbuh 192 said seeing a flaw, "If we're finding the finest in KND weapons technology, shouldn't we be in the Armory Division?"

"Ha!" the Chief Engineer exclaimed, "Those weapons there are for babies! What's in the Armory is old technology already known by the enemies! What we need in this daring mission is the new stuff…the awesome stuff, top of the line equipment!"

And as they continued, they entered a room in with people readying some armaments for the agents.

"Numbuh 1," an elderly man in a black and white formal neck-tie attire told him, "I am Sir Edward George of Her Royal Majesty's Secret Service and have come to supply you with England's best. Let's get to business, shall we? Here is something interesting, one of my personal favorites."

"A Rolex watch?" Nigel Uno asked in bewilderment, "What on Earth does that do during an attack?"

"You'll see," the Secret Service agent chuckled, "Here, put it on. Now, that military refit IV Rolex serves dual purpose. Turn the time adjustment rod to the left and, look, it becomes a miniature radar device and counts all that don't have this small computer chip as an enemy. If you turn this to the right, on the other hand, switches to 'laser mode.' To shoot the laser, you press the adjustment rod down. Love it, too, don't you?"

"I must agree!" the leader blurted out with a smile, "This is _really_ neat! I love it!"

"Now," the elderly man said holding op a cell phone, "Here's another one. Pressing '3' and '6' at the same time shoots out live electrodes with power enough to stun anyone 5 meters away from the front of this cell phone."

"Neat," Numbuh 1 exclaimed, "Thanks!"

"My pleasure," the British spy responded before walking out of the room, "Also, best of luck in the mission. And don't forget, failure in destroying the Psychic Dominator is not an option or all of the world will be lost. Good bye and God save the Queen!"

"Bye," they all called out to him, "Take care!"

Then, came a small chubby kid who looked like a miniature of the Chief Engineer. And as he walked to them, he called out grinning, "Hey, guys! Nice of you to drop by around here!"

"Tommy," Numbuh 2 exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I thought that you were busy studying the calculations to be done for the transporter coordinates! "

"I'm done with that," the younger operative said, "So, I was put in charge of giving you your upgrade. Also, since I am in duty, you're supposed to call me by my codename, Numbuh T. Remember?"

"Um, Numbuh T," the Numbuh 192 inquired being new to him, "By your age, shouldn't you already know that 't' is a letter, not a number?"

"Yes, I know that," answered Numbuh T with a whining voice, "But want to be Numbuh T! I want to be Numbuh T! I want to be Numbuh T! I want to be Numbuh T! I WANT TO BE NUMBUH T!"

"OK, OK, I'm sorry," exclaimed the Filipino agent covering his ears with the rest of the people in the room, "You can be Numbuh T just, please, keep it down!"

Finally, Hoagie's brother said, "Good! Now, Numbuh 2, your upgrade is this, super goggles! By pressing down this button to the right side, the vision mode changes. Press once, and you see in night vision, twice and you see in infra red, and thrice for x-ray. Like it? I designed it myself!"

"Well," the Chief of Security said examining it, "Actually, it's really quite good! I like it! Thanks!"

"Your welcome," his brother said beaming with pride from the show of admiration from the highest technical authority in the tree house.

They, then, saw a DNK operative holding up a box of equipment and walking to Numbuh 3. As he marched to her, he said, "You're a luck one. Here are your weapons by the order of Negative Numbuh 3."

"Wow," Numbuh 192 said clutching one of them in amazement, "she _is_ lucky. Look!"

"Hey!" shouted the KND agent taking it back, "This is for _her_, not for you!"

"Sorry," the commander apologized.

"Now, Numbuh 3," the agent said taking up an awesome looking gun, "This is a Type VII portable heavy laser machine gun capable of discharging 500 laser blasts per minute at long ranges. It is powered by two dual battery packs at a time giving it powerful performance. You can make it a mounted machine gun by folding out these legs here at the bottom and placing them anywhere you want. It will stick as long as it is a flat surface. In this box are two of them and a couple belts of extra battery packs. Enjoy and good luck."

And with that, he handed the crate to the Japanese and left. Then, they saw an engineer with a happy jubilant on his face holding a black tight suit with some devices hanging form it. As he ran to them he called out, "Look you guys, I finally perfected Project 10! Look, a G.H.O.S.T.I.!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Numbuh 5 asked, "Is that supposed to be my upgrade?"

"Yup," the engineer exclaimed smiling, "And it's for you!"

"And what on Earth is a ghosy?" the African American inquired.

"It's a stealth suit, see?" he said explained, "G.H.O.S.T.I.(Gadget Hurriedly Operates Something To be Invisible). You put it on, you press the button on the right wrist, you become invisible!"

"Sweet!" the Second-in-Command exclaimed as she took it up to her hands, "Thanks!"

"Oh yeah," he remembered pulling out a rifle, "You also get this laser rifle. It's a normal assault rife until you press this and a scope folds out. One shot one stun!"

"Thanks!" she said again with a big smile.

"Numbuh 86," he called out, "you got yourself something, too. With the help of SWAT Team weapon officers, our KND engineers were able to refit some weapons for you. Look!"

At once, they saw a KND operative give him a box and leave. Taking a rifle out, he instructed her, "By this button beside the standard flashlight button, you activate this power green, torch light. It is so blinding, all our test subjects are forced to drop their weapons and try to cover their eyes. We used green here because that is the color that the human eye is most sensitive to. Now, if you pull this trigger under the usual one, this will shoot out a liquid substance so slippery, it's even been proven to trip people in carpets! Just aim for the feet for instant reaction and they won't even be able to get up as long as they're still on the ground you shot at. Ha-ha! They won't even be able to get a grip on it. Also, here are an array of hand grenades. The white ones are 'stun grenades,' which make such a blinding light capable of rendering those who are unable to cover their eyes temporarily blind. The cylindrical ones are gas bombs. They spew out a smoke-like foggy gas that really does no harm to human body but does make it impossible for the targets to see where they're going. Enjoy!"

"Mr. Boss," Numbuh 2 said turning to the adult, "With your permission, we could refit your suit case to hold a laptop inside so we can hack into the computers in the Psychic Dominator to take control of it. Could we?"

"Oh sure," the adult said, "It's for our very existence as independent being. Sure, just pay me back in donuts…and give it bullet proof armoring so nothing can destroy it and ruin the mission!"

"You have my word!" promised the Chief Engineer giving it to Numbuh T beside him and telling him to bring it to the refitting room.

"Toilenator," the engineer who gave Numbuhs 5 and 86their weapons, "Your upgrade is–"

"No need," Lord of the Toilet said, "I have my weapons in my room."

"Mr. Marzipan," he said turning to the German candy archeologist, "As for your upgrade–"

"I also have no need for zat," the Heindrich stated, "I'll use the candy machine guns in _mein_ room."

"Um, ok. Who's next?" the engineer asked.

"Awesome!" Numbuh 192 also exclaimed thinking to himself, "If Numbuh 1 got a cool laser shooting radar watch, Numbuh 2 got awesome goggles, Numbuh 3 got powerful machine guns, Numbuh 5 got a stealth suit, Numbuh 86 got a whole bunch of stuff, and Mr. Boss will have a bullet proof laptop, I have _got_ to be getting something really, really awesome, too! I'm next!"

"Good," the engineer said holding out a box to the Philippine KND warrior, "Here are your upgrades. You get these."

"Awesome!" Numbuh 192 exclaimed grasping them eagerly. "So, what are these?"

"This is a S.T.I.C.K.," he said holding up a 2 meter long metal bar, "It stands for Stick Tactical Instrument for Combative Khaos. And is ideal for your kung fu-like attacks. You can press this so it becomes _two_ small metal sticks also ideal for your fighting style. Also you get these unbreakable prescription glasses just in case you wanted to take a break from your contact lenses. Enjoy."

"WHAT!" shrieked the surprised agent in utter disappointment, "_These_ are my upgrades? I can't believe it!"

"Would you prefer nothing at all?" the engineer inquired placing his hand in the box to pull it back.

"No, no," the agent said in a submissive tone, "I'll take this, thank you."

"Well," the engineer said walking away, "Good bye!"

"I don't understand it," the stunned agent said to himself, "I guess the proud _are_ humbled…at least I learned something… "

"Sorry, Numbuh 192," Numbuh 3 said raising her hand to his shoulder to comfort him, "Maybe next time, you'll get something good."

"Guys," Numbuh 2 said, "The refitting will take two hours, so we'd better get accustomed to our new weapons in the training room."

"Afterwards," Numbuh 1 said, "we should all return for a suit up and head for the transporting room here in Main Engineering. Understood?"

"Eye," they all agreed, "To the training room!"

1010100101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101011010101010101010110

Sometime later…

"Phew," Numbuh 1 said whipping sweat from his brow as he and the team walked past some sliding doors, "_That_ was tough."

"And terrifying, too," added the Second in Command, "I hated it when those giant tarantulas started jumping on us. Ugh! Makes Numbuh 5 sick thinking about it."

"Numbuh 2," Numbuh 192 said turning to the Chief of Engineering, "Once again, I congratulate you on such a realistic holographic training room. That was good!"

"Well," Numbuh 1 said, "We'd all better go back to our room and freshen up a bit. In our rooms, we are to suit up and head for Main Engineering as originally planned. Understood, team?"

"Eye!" they all cried out and dispersed.

0101010101010010101010101010101010010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

In Main Engineering, the group was in the transporter room all of them ready with their usual weapons and utility belts holding lots of extra ammunition rounds, a medical kit, and water bottle plus a backpack with some other supplies that might be needed in the mission. Numbuh 1 was in his usual clothing with his watch on his wrist. Numbuh 2 was there with his new goggles, Numbuh 3 with her two heavy laser machine guns, Numbuh 5 in her stealth suit and new laser rifle, Numbuh 86 with her police equipment, Numbuh 192 with his S.T.I.C.K., Mr. Boss with his bullet proof pencil shooting suitcase/laptop, and the Toilenator dressed as the Termi-Toilenator with his toilet filled with plungers and a plunger leaded crossbow on his hand.

"I see you've changed your look," Numbuh 2 said looking at Numbuh 192.

"Yes, I have," the fighter replied in his camouflage attire with a bullet-proof kevlar vest over his usual black armor as he tightened the band on his head, "Sometimes, the warrior has to make way for the soldier."

"Toilenator," Mr. Boss grumbled, "_These_ are you weapons?"

"Yeah!" the Lord of the Toilet replied smiling, "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah," his boss answered sarcastically, "_very_ cool."

"Thanks," the gullible villain replied, "I make it myself!"

"OK, everyone," Numbuh 1 told them all, "Everyone to the platform over there. Numbuh T will enter the coordinates and we will be sent to Paris. Everyone ready!"

In seconds, the group scrambled to the small stage in front of them with a satellite dish above.

"Prepare for transport, everybody," Tommy said tapping the keys on his console.

"Ready, set, now!" Numbuh 1 ordered, "Transport immediately!"

In an instant, there was a flash of light that nearly blinded Numbuh T had he not covered his eyes. They were gone. They had bravely gone to the place they had never gone before with the little information they had. They had gone out to save the world.

"There they go," he said to himself in the empty room, "Good luck to them…and God bless, too…they'll need the luck and blessings they can get to survive."

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the door hissed open with Numbuh 3's sister running into the room. She had a look of horror as she went to him.

"Numbuh T, Numbuh T," a purple dressed Mushi Sanban called to him as soon as she saw him, "Something terrible happened!"

"What happened, Numbuh 3.3? Calm down, will ya?" Numbuh T asked, "Tell me, what happened?"

"Are these the coordinates?" she asked holding up a paper with scribbles all over it.

"Yeah," the boy responded, "What about it?"

"They're the wrong ones!"

"What!"

"You miscalculated!"

"Oh, crud!"

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: DARK MIRROR Chap. 7! So what do you think of it? What is this 'miscalculation' Mushi is talking about? What effects will this have on them? Will the team know about this problem? Or will their hard work come to nothing? Find out in the next adventure Chap.8 The Mission Begins!


	8. Chapter 8: The Mission Begins

Now Loading KND Operation: DARK MIRROR

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192,776, Numbuh 192, Numbuh 143, and Numbuh 76, Negatives 1-5, Negative 75.

Summary: What happens when an evil and more powerful version of the Kids Next Door from another dimension discovers and decides to invade our universe? One word: CHAOS! Can the KND beat them…or will they be forced to call for help from their dreaded enemies? Join them as they combat their worst foes ever: THEMSELVES!

Note from author: Sorry for the drop of quality on this and the last chapter but this is important to the story, especially with the fact that the final chapter is very, _very_ close. My mind seems to be quite asleep these past days and I don't know why. Anyway, enjoy! Once again, thanks for the good reviews! Bye and God bless!

Chapter 8: The Mission Begins

"Wait a minute," Numbuh T said turning to the Japanese agent in front of him, "I can't have made a mistake. I checked the calculations more than twice!"

"Oh, really?" inquired the Mushi Sanban holding up a folder full of paper with scribbles all over them, "If this is accurate math, then nothing here makes sense."

"Sow me the error," Numbuh 2's brother challenged, "I bet it's all just a misunderstanding."

"Here," he presented a paper to him and pointed to it, "You forgot to raise the '1' in this part. And, over here, you confused '3' for '7.' And over here, you skipped a division problem."

"Minor mistake," the American justified himself, "What can significant change can a '1' and '3' do to the whole process? We use significant figures on the final answer. I seriously doubt that _that_ small thing can do anything too important."

"It sure can," answered the little girl driving into him her point, "ESPECIALLY IF IT'S IN THE FIRST STEP!"

"Oh…" Numbuh T said speechless and embarrassed.

"So, as you can see, this _is_ a big problem," she told him still looking at him, "And we have to something quickly."

"I'll try to locate the team with the transporter's inter-dimensional scanner," the boy said turning back to his controls, "I should be able to lock on to the computer chips given by the British Secret Service to Numbuh 1 and the others."

"Good," the girl responded turning to another console, "But using this computer, I'll correct your mistakes so we can give them the correct coordinates."

0101101010101010101010101010101010101010101001010100100010101010101001010101010

Meanwhile…

After what seemed like a blink of an eye, the team found themselves in a forested area about half a meter above the ground. Naturally, the laws of gravity took over.

"Ow!" they cried as they slammed into the land under them.

"That was definitely _not_ a smooth landing," Numbuh 5 said getting up.

"Speak for yourself," Mr. Boss replied with his hand on his back, "I fell on a stone."

"That's got to hurt," Numbuh 192 remarked standing.

"We'd better scout around to find out what part of Paris we are in," commanded Numbuh 1 turning his watch to 'radar mode.'

"Hmm…" Numbuh 3 said looking at some vegetation, "I know these plants. But I remember seeing this back in Japan."

"That sounds strange," Numbuh 192 said peeking from between two trees, "Maybe, we're in an international garden of sorts, though I don't know on any if France."

Suddenly, he heard people shouting in an almost unknown language.

"Hey," the Japanese agent said with a smile, "I understood what they said!"

"Huh," Numbuh 192 asked turning his head to her, "what did they say?"

"Hmm…" responded Numbuh 3 thinking a bit, "Well, I _think_ I know what they said. The pronunciations and grammar is only a bit different, but I understood it to be, 'Intruders! Over there! Get them immediately!' but that seems a bit too…"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

The response was interrupted by 5 ninja-stars aimed directly for him but missed by merely millimeters of the trees Numbuh 192 seeked shelter in.

"_Donnerwetter_!(Darn it!)," Heindrich cursed in German pulling out his candy machine gun..

"Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh!" the terrified Numbuh 192 shrieked it terror as he ran from incoming arrows headed for him, "We're under attack!"

"Look," shouted Numbuh 1 pointing to the horizon, "Samurai warriors at 3 o'clock!"

"Die, evil foes!" the Termi-Toilenator shouted throwing his fists to their general directions thus hurling toilet paper at the horsemen headed for them, "Feel my wrath!"

At once, two warriors fell from their horses and caused the others to be enraged all the more.

"Wait a minute," Numbuh 5said thinking after a bit, "Samurai warriors don't throw ninja-stars! Ninjas do!"

As she said this, they noticed a group of fast-moving black blurs headed for them and knocking out Numbuh 86 and Heindrich. Soon, everyone was shooting these brisk-moving figures and attacking the samurai in horseback. But as they saw more and more approaching, Numbuh 1 saw that, if this didn't stop soon, they would all be defeated. Still firing, he pulled out his communicator and called out, "Numbuh 1 to Numbuh T! Numbuh 1 to Numbuh T, do you read me?"

Seeing no response, he called out again, ""Numbuh 1 to Numbuh T! Numbuh 1 to Numbuh T, do you read me?"

The leader then heard his communicator crackle a bit and reply, "I read you loud and clear, Numbuh 1. Status, please?"

"We are currently under attack from a group of Japanese Medieval warriors!" Numbuh 1 shouted, "This isn't where or when we wanted to be! What happened!"

"He-he," Numbuh 2's brother nervously, "It seems I made a slight error in my calculations. Sorry about that."

"Slight!" came another response form the communicator, "You were off by 8 dimensions!"

"Mushi?" Numbuh 3 asked taking the communicator from the leader, "Is that you?"

"Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 1 shouted taking the communicator from her, "We don't have the time for this! Numbuh T, GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"But Mushi is still recalculating the coordinates," Numbuh T said, "Where will I send you guys?"

"ANYWHERE!" The leader shouted dodging two arrows, "Just not here!"

"OK," the engineer responded, "Here goes nothing."

In seconds, they saw themselves being converted into energy and disappearing. After another short time period, they landed in a dimly lit place in which it was hard to see.

"OK, troops," Numbuh1 said to the others before talking back to the communicator, "Everyone, activate your lights."

Instantly, they all reached for their rifles and hit a button to cause a flashlight to fold itself out of the barrel and turn on. As they scanned their surroundings, they found themselves to be in a dark cave of sorts.

"How's here?" inquired Numbuh T from the communicator, "Can you guys wait here till the calculations are done?"

"Yes," responded the leader, "So far, so good. I think we can stay here. How about…"

"What was that!" inquired Numbuh 3 pointing.

"What was what?" asked Numbuh 192 looking.

"I saw something move," she said with a troubled look, "but, it's I can't see it anymore. Where is it?"

"Maybe, It's just your imagination," the boy explained, "I see nothing."

"Hey," Numbuh 2 said in surprise, "Over there! Look!"

"Huh?" Numbuh 1 questioned, "What do you mean, I see nothing."

SPLAT!

"Huh" Numbuh 192 asked even more puzzled as a huge drop of a clear gooey liquid fell on him. Cautiously, he looked up and shrieked in utter terror as he saw a giant tarantula the size of a mini-van jumped down from its original location above them and attempt to eat him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he screamed as he ran, "Why does everything happen to me!"

"RUN!" shouted Numbuh 1 as he himself dashed away from the giant treat, "HELP!"

Regaining his courage, Numbuh 192 asked, "Why am I running! I'm no mere soldier! I'm a _warrior_!"

Instantly, he pulled out his _bolo_(a ancient Philippine sword) from the sheath and tied it to the S.T.I.C.K. given to him a few hours before by using a bandage form the Med-Kit on his belt, therefore making himself a spear of sorts.

"Die, evil beast!" he shouted as a battle cry as he ran to the gigantic arachnid, "Die!"

"Numbuh 192!" Numbuh 1cried out as he and the others ran away from the danger, "What are you doing! You'll kill yourself! We need you in Paris, we can't afford to have you killed before then! Come back!"

Not hearing his commander's order, the warrior sped to the beast and slice off one of the spider's front legs and speared through the giant's belly. In response, tarantula lurched backwards and to see the tiny attacker and tried to pierce him with its fangs. But the kid jumped back and dug into the spider's eyes with his blade. The gory, bloodstained beast shrieked in agony as this happened and tried to get away but it being blinded caused it to bump into rock. Shrieking again, the beast turned to a different direction and left as soon as possible back into the darkness it came from.

"And don't come back!" the boy shouted as it left.

"Phew!" Numbuh 192 sighed in relief, "I'm glad that's over! And I can't believe I actually survived that…_and_ won!"

"Numbuh 192," the leader said with his hand to Numbuh 192's shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"I'm good," the boy responded to the question, "although I won't be able to _this_ bandage anymore. It's all bloodied up."

"You'd better clean yourself up quickly," the leader told him, "When the coordinates could come at any minute."

"Sure," the agent said seeing a hearing the trickling of water somewhere in the cave, "I'll be back in a few minutes. See ya!"

Within a few moments, he returned to them with a smile asking, "Are we leaving yet?"

"Yep," Numbuh 5 said taking her backpack up together with her rifle, "We were just waitin' for ya!"

"Sorry for the long wait, then," he apologized, "I had to wash my weapons, too."

"That's ok," Numbuh 1 said, "At least, we don't have to worry about a giant spider being with us anymore. That thing was _huge_!"

"Guys, you ready?" a voice came from Numbuh 1's communicator, "I am."

"Not yet, Numbuh T," the leader told the engineer, "I forgot to give the team something."

"Call me when you're all prepared," the communicator crackled.

"Guys," the leader told the team holding some computer chips up to them, "I have to give you all these. They are tracking chips that tell me radar watch that you're not foes. Otherwise, I might mistake you and accidentally shoot you. Take one, they are all of you. Each chip has been painted with a significant portion of your names. For example, Numbuh 5 has '5,' on it Mr. Boss has 'B,' Numbuh 2 has '2,' and so forth."

"Numbuh 1," Numbuh 3 said as they all took one and noticed that there was one more left with nothing marked on it, "Whose is that chip?"

"It's a spare on in case one of us looses theirs," explained the leader placing it back into his pocket and instructing them, "Put them in a protected on you so they don't get crushed by enemy fire and I can find you guys at all times. Understood?"

"Eye!" they all cried out as they hid their pieces of silicon.

"Good," the leader said pulling out his communicator, "Numbuh T, we're all ready. Transport us at anytime!"

"One moment," the engineer said tapping on some keys, "It's a good thing that I didn't transport you people before that pause. I found that I typed the wrong thing and was about to send you all the Sun. Sorry about that. But this will only take a minute."

"Numbuh 2," the Second-in-Command told the American, "How can you, a great and almost legendary engineer, have such a stupid, clumsy nitwit for a brother?"

"Oh, come on!" the boy tried to defend his kin, "Give him a break! He only joined the force two days ago, for crying out loud!"

"Shut up, both of you!" the captain ordered them while looking at his radar watch, "Strange, this says that there is a wave of unmarked life-forms headed out way at 6 o'clock."

"Zis direction?" Heindrich asked pointing.

"Come to think of it," the leader said studying his watch closely, "they're coming in all directions."

Suddenly, they all heard a loud, ear piecing shriek like that of the giant spider that Numbuh 192 had defeated not long ago.

"Man, yo in big trouble now!" Numbuh 5 shouted to the boy beside her as she and everyone else protected their ears for the noise, "He's got his buddies wid'im."

"Not him again!" Numbuh 192 exclaimed covering his ears, "I nearly died of fright fighting the last one! Surely, I can't face agroup of them!"

"Numbuh T," the leader shouted into his communicator, "Are you done correcting the stuff you typed into the transporter! We need to get out of this place as soon as possible!"

"One moment, Numbuh 1," the boy told him, "I'm 98 done!"

"Faster, faster, faster!" the leader urged him, "We're running out of time!"

"And done!" the kid shouted in triumph, "Transporting now!"

And just as he had said this, a flood of arachnids rushed to them like a raging tsunami at such a pace that they nearly were devoured had they not suddenly disappeared with a bright flash of light.

They, then materialized in another forested area though different from where they had appeared minutes before. Again, Numbuh 1 had them scout around and scan their surroundings.

"This certainly _is_ Paris Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 said pointing, "Look, the Eiffel Tower."

"More like the Psychic Dominator," the leader corrected him and turned to the others, "OK, everyone! Now we know were we are, it's time to study our target and try to find any way we can enter the Tower. As you can see it is now surrounded by a fort-like structure. We _have_ find a way in or we all came here for nothing! Everyone, start searching! I'll be on guard watching out for enemy patrols."

"Right," they all replied pulling out binoculars from their backpacks

After what seemed like hours of observing and discussing with others, they finally came to a conclusion.

"It's impenetrable," Numbuh 5 reported to her leader, "The team and I have been searching for hours and we can't find a secure way in without alerting the guards! Man, they've thought of _everything_! We can find no weak spot we can enter securely. None, zilch, nada! They have a perfect defense! We need an army just to break in! It's as if they were ready for us or something!"

"Even with my spotless reputation of having no failure these types of missions I have to agree with her," conformed Numbuh 192, "In all my years of ghost recon missions, I've never seen a defense like this. They cover every possible ground for breaking in. We can't go in without the guards knowing and taking action and killing us all. It's impossible!"

"But we _have_ to get in," the captain protested, "The fate of our world rests in out hands. The future of mankind rests in shoulders. And we can't let them down! Everyone is counting on us and we can't afford to fail in this mission of all missions! We have to get in!"

"We know we have to," Numbuh 2 exclaimed in utter exasperation and discouragement, "but the question is _how_?"

"Guys," the Termi-Toilenator shouted for joy, "I think I've got the answer!"

1010011010101010100101101010101010010101010010101001010101001011101010101010101

Sometime later, team found themselves in an unprotected outdoor men's room all standing in front of a toilet bowl.

"No!" protested Numbuh 5 in absolute rage and annoyance, "Numbuh 5 is _not_ going on top of a toilet and allow herself to be flushed down the drain only to find herself standing on another toilet in the CND base! I am _not_ going to do this!"

"Yeah," Numbuh 86 joined in, "You've already pushed us far enough by bringing us into this filthy place! We're not doing it!"

"And what if we find someone sitting on the other side while we go up?" Numbuh 3 said shivering at the mere thought of it as she added that it the into the argument against the plan.

"Oh, crud," Numbuh 192 thought to himself as he heard what the girls had said, "That _would_ be disgusting."

"Ug," Numbuh 1 said starting to shiver a bit.

"Arg," growled Mr. Boss with his hands to his face, "And whose stupid idea was this again?"

"Oh, come on, guys," the Termi-Toilenator exclaimed, "What are the chances of that? Besides its bound to work and it's a lot better than any of the plans we've come up with!"

"And is someone is using the toilet when we get there?" inquired Numbuh 3.

"Trust me, there's no one on using it right now," the Lord of the Toilet Bowl said sitting on the toilet like a Hindu master in meditation.

"And how do we know for sure?" Numbuh 86 questioned.

"Trust me," the Termi-Toilenator assured them.

"People!" Numbuh 192 exclaimed as he peaked outside, "Patrolling enemies are heading this way! We have to get out of here and quick!"

"We can knock'em out," Numbuh 86 suggested, "We can easily beat'em with our new weapons!"

"No," responded Numbuh 1, "Patrols are normally required to report to their superiors at regular intervals and, if they fail to do so, it could bring the fortress to red alert."

"What do we do?" Mr. Boss shouted of panic, "We're gonna be caught!"

"Not necessarily," Numbuh 1 exclaimed thinking quickly, "if we get out fast enough."

"But how!" Numbuh 2 shouted also starting to panic.

"Oh, crud," muttered Numbuh 192, "We might have to do as the Toilenator suggested and trust in what he said."

"Quickly," Numbuh 1 shouted, "It's our only way out! To the toilets!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Numbuh 5 complain as she stood on the toilet bowl life everyone else.

"Dear God, help us, please," pleaded Numbuh 192 also standing on the lavatory.

"TOILENATOR, AWAY!" cried out the toilet god thrusting out his plunger to the air causing them all to start spinning and descending.

"God have mercy on us all!" Numbuh 192 cried out.

"What the Hell?" two guards asked themselves as they heard these loud commotions and started running for the men's room, "Get them!"

As they kicked the door open and inspected the desolate place, they were puzzled.

"D'mitri, am I going mad?" the confused boy inquired as he looked under the empty stalls.

"I don't know, Youseff," the other said also perplexed, "But, when my shift is done, I am definitely doing to Sick Bay for a check-up."

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

The team later found themselves in the men's room of the base and, as promised by the Toilenator, it was empty. And the team was just as stunned as the guards in the other end.

"This goes against the laws of physics," Numbuh 1 said looking at himself, "I wet my shoes standing on the lavatory but we're all relatively dry."

"Yeah," a perplexed Numbuh 192 said, "We're supposed to be wet."

"I'm glad were not," Numbuh 5 said also seeing herself to be dry, "'cause toilet water is nasty!"

"Definitely," everyone agreed.

"So," inquired Mr. Boss, "What gives?"

"That, my friends, is toilet power! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" shouted the Lord of the Toilet proudly.

"Surely, his cheese slipped off his cracker," Numbuh 192 said waving his finger around the side of his head.

"Yup," Numbuh 5 agreed, "I wouldn't be surprised if it were so."

"OK, guys," the leader told them, "The easy part of getting here has been solved. Now, our real mission begins…"

1010010101010101010100101010111011010010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Sir," a soldier reported to a dark figure who happened to be Negative 1, "Intelligence tells us that that a small sabotage party has been deployed against the Psychic Dominator. How do we react?"

"Well, centurion(captain) ," Negative 1 said starting to get up with a heavy lead helmet on, "It seems that we have to make a few security precautions and reinforce the guards."

"No, Grand Dictator," Negative 2 tried to usher the dictator to stay on the chair he was in, "We need you here so we can tune the Tower to your psychic frequency."

"Damn it!" the depot shouted, "this bulky helmet is constricting my psychic abilities. I can't even sense a thing!"

"Please, sir," pleaded the engineer to his superior, "Please keep still."

"Anyway," Negative 1 told the centurion, "Have Negative 4 reinforce Security immediately!'

"Eye, sir," the centurion bowed, "Immediately, sir."

"And by the way," he added with a grim smile, "could you add to the today's agenda 'our favorite guest's execution…?"

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: DARK MIRROR Chap. 8! So what do you think of it? Will Numbuh 4 indeed die a most cruel and painful death? Will the KND and its allies be able to stop the Psychic Dominator and the CND from reigning supreme with an iron fist and from crushing the world they all knew and loved? Will all come to an end for our good and faithful friend of the KND? What will happen next? Find out in the next adventure Chap.9!


	9. Chapter 9 Seperation and Conflict

Now Loading KND Operation: DARK MIRROR

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192,776, Numbuh 192, Numbuh 143, and Numbuh 76, Negatives 1-5, Negative 75.

Summary: What happens when an evil and more powerful version of the Kids Next Door from another dimension discovers and decides to invade our universe? One word: CHAOS! Can the KND beat them…or will they be forced to call for help from their dreaded enemies? Join them as they combat their worst foes ever: THEMSELVES!

Note from author: Hello peoples! Thanks for the good reviews! I found out that my mom and I with my little sister will be touring Washington DC from Thursday to Friday! Ha-ha-ha! I love it! I'll finally be able to see the US capitol(in other words, the White House) and the Smithsonian(the world famous)! Yes! Hopefully, it won't be snowing of with ice…I _hate_ winter! Being from the tropics, I am the boy who hates snow and I ice so much! I keep on tripping and tripping and, when I fall into the ice, I can't get up…like my mom when she visited Scandinavia. Arg! Anyway, wish me luck and prayers there. We'll need all we can get in that long drive from Cary, North Carolina to Washington. Anyway…once again, thanks for the good reviews! Thanks and God bless!

PS Yes I suck in typing accents but I'm trying…

PPS And yes, this _is_ a slightly longer chapter because I can't fit the stuff into the next chapter without complications in the plot. So, enjoy!

Chapter 9: Separation and Conflict

The tension was tough as a barrage of laser blasts crashed through the little defenses the KND group had as they fought form between pillars and downed barrels. Yet, the better equipped Kids Next Door broke through the ranks easily.

"Die, clowns!" Numbuh 192 shouted as he let fly a hail of laser blasts from his rifle on one hand and a B.L.E.N.D.A.A.R.(Big Loud Equipment Necessary for Discharging All Ammo Rounds) hand-gun on the other, "You'll never stop us! Long live the Kids Next Door and the coalition forces!"

"Numbuh 192," the British leader reminded him as he too shot down many enemy troops, "Our weapons are on permanent 'stun' mode. Remember? We're kids and it wouldn't be right for us to kill at such a young age."

"Yeah, yeah," the other responded as he continued firing his guns, "I know that but shouting 'Be stunned, clowns!' doesn't seem as dramatic as 'Die, clowns,' does it?"

"Raptors!" Numbuh 5 shouted amidst the fire as she pointed at a group of carnivorous reptilian beasts headed their way, "Bring' em down! Quick!"

"Bring' em down, bring' em down, bring' em down!" Numbuh 1 cried out as he turned his attention to the impending threat coming to them, "Execute attack pattern 4-3-2-90 delta, now!"

In response, the group turned their fire to the new given to them by their captain and abandoned the one they had obliterated all enemy resistance in.

"Let's bring these brutes down," Numbuh 5 shouted to them, "and show' em what we're made of!"

"Fire at will!" the captain instructed raising up his gun and causing all to discharge their weapons.

And as the hail of laser shot out, raptors fell by the dozen and the swarm of deadly, over-sized lizards still tan to them and threatened to pour in and decimate the group.

"Numbuh 86," Heindrich von Marzipan as he shot the foes with his heavy candy gattling gun, "Your green torch light! Use it and blind zese horrid bastards!"

"Right!" the Irish agent shouted as she let out a glaring light that caused the genetically revived lizards to try to cover their eyes and made them trample on each other.

"Machine guns, machine guns, machine guns!" Numbuh 1 shouted as the barrage went on and some of the foes were still headed their way. Finally, as the raptors fell in defeat, the exhausted group nearly fainted in fatigue.

"Numbuh 1," the Japanese operative turned to the leader from hearing the grumbling of her stomach, "Can we eat lunch? I'm hungry."

"Yeah, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 2 agreed clutching his belly, "We've been at this for hours and I'm hungry, too."

"Me, too!" Numbuh 192 also agreed.

"Well, I'm hungry, too," the Toilenator responded, "Can we eat?"

"Fine, fine," the leader agreed also feeling the pangs of hunger, "But we'd better eat somewhere these raptors won't smell our food. We'd have to push through a bit more before we eat."

"Fine with me," Mr. Boss responded wanting to be as far away from those rightfully extinct beasts as possible, "I don't want to be lizard food, either."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" the leader shouted, "We'll stop when I find a safe place."

And so, the pressed on and battled hordes of guards, giant scorpions, attack dogs, cheese monsters, genetically modified meat loaves, and other dastardly foes.

0111010101010101010101110100010111010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Finally, they reached a hall with a fork on the road.

"Well," the leader told the others, "This place seems safe enough. Everyone get your lunches but eat with your weapons in hand's range. And eat quickly since we can't predict their attacks."

"Yay!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed as she quickly threw down her heavy back-pack pulled out a lunch box.

"Finally, too," Numbuh 2 said as he and the others did the same, "I am really, _really_ hungry!"

"What are you having?" Numbuh 192 inquired his fellow team-mates as he drew out a container with dried fish, sliced tomatoes and garlic rice with an omelet, "I'm having this."

"Just a turkey sandwich," the American responded revealing a Subway™(not mine) sandwich, "with everything on it plus a meatball one and a bag of chips."

"Wow," Numbuh 192 sail with a look of shock, "that's a lot."

"Not really," Numbuh 2 responded, "It's just a light lunch."

"Sushi?" Numbuh 3 offered, "I'll trade you for some fish."

"Sure," the Numbuh 192 said handing her some fish, "What's this?"

"Smoked salmon," the girl responded handing it to him with her chopsticks, "Want _wasabe_?"

"Uh, sure," Numbuh 192 answered dipping the sushi without knowing that he had given the sushi too much of sauce.

"Hmmm," the Filipino operative muttered as he ate the morsel Japanese food, "Tastes really good! Want more fish? We could trade again."

"I think you should reach for your water bottle," Numbuh 3 told her friend as he suddenly started to show signs of discomfort, "You put _way_ too much _wasabe_!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a teary-eyed Numbuh 192 shrieked as he almost breathed out flames from his mouth, "My tongue! It burns! It burns! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRG!"

"Quickly," Numbuh 1 shouted to the others, "His water bottle! Someone, help him before our foes find our position! Quickly!"

Immediately, his comrades came to assist him pulling out his water canteen and shoving it into his mouth to silence him.

"Phew!" Numbuh 192 breathed a sigh of relief after emptying his canteen, "Next time, I'm dipping my sushi _only_ of soy sauce…definitely, no more _wasabe_ for me!"

"I thought you were used to it!" Numbuh 86 shouted at him, "Last time you were at the Moon Base, you left with a plate of hot Indian chicken curry."

"Yeah," the agent explained before he returned to his dried fish, "I'm used to spicy food when I eat it often. Once I get off it, I'm no longer used to it. That was the last time I ate Indian food."

"Well," Numbuh 1 reminded the group as he was almost done with his food, "You've make quite enough noise. Now eat quickly! We could be attacked soon."

"Right," Numbuh 192 responded digging into his edibles.

"Hmmm," the warrior operative thought as he ate, "I love the taste of fish early in the morning. Come to think of it, I love the taste of it any time, the same way I like chicken. I wonder if mother is cooking –"

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a hail of laser blasts from behind that hurled him forward into the hard floor.

"What the Hell!" the boy exclaimed as he pulled his face from the plastic container and took hold of his gun, "You freaks! You just wasted some good fish! I can't believe you, guys! You _will_ pay!"

"Ha-ha-ha!" one of the guards jeered, "hey there, Mr. Omelet-face! I guess you 'dug in' to your lunch! Ha-ha!"

"A good one, Philippe!" the others laughed as they shot at the group.

"Agr!" Numbuh 192 yelled as he ran to the sentries with a flame blazing in his eyes, "_No one_ makes fun of and dishonors my name and lives to tell of it!"

"Oh crud," the first guard blurted out as he saw a green camouflaged 'raging demon' racing to him fully armed while shouting, "You will pay! You will pay! You will pay! You will pay! _Dudurugin kita!_(I will crush you!)"

An seconds, cries of pain and agony could be heard and the KND agents and their allies had to cover their eyes to shield themselves form such violence. Numbuh 192 was so enraged, he thrust his S.T.I.C.K.(Stick Tactical Instrument for Combative Khaos) clear across the guard's face and delivered a decisive kick to the abdomen.

"Take that, dishonorable fools!" the warrior kid growled bringing the foes blood curdling rout as he broke through the ranks with ease, "Feel my wrath!"

Soon, the boy was standing victoriously on a pile of unconscious guards heaped one over the others.

"Ha-ha!" he laughed triumphantly, "No one survives taunting me! _No one_! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I am the ultimate warrior!"

"Hey, Mr. Ultimate Warrior," Numbuh 5 dragged him back to reality, "You have an omelet on your face."

"Oh, really?" the boy asked feeling his face and finding the fried egg on his forehead, "I guess I used too much oil then."

"There's a also tomato on your cheek," Numbuh 3 pointed.

"Oh, he-he-he," an red, embarrassed Numbuh 192 laughed nervously as he removed them out from his face.

"There are more troops headed this way, people," Numbuh 1 warned, "We should all put away our lunch things and get ready for war again."

"Agreed," Heindrich replied putting away his half-eaten breaded pork chop, "Let's go!"

"Attack position Delta 4," Numbuh 86 shouted.

"ETA(Estimated Time of Arrival) is 35 seconds," Numbuh 1 shouted pointing to one of the pathways, "get into position!"

"Right!" Numbuh 192 shouted straying his face with water, wiping it with tissue paper, and reloading his guns.

Numbuh 86 then sprayed the pathway with a clear liquid saying to herself, "Let's make this a little bit more interesting, shall we?"

"ETA is 3, 2, 1, incoming!" the leader shouted peering into his radar watch and shooting the guards down.

But the sentinels' surprise, they couldn't get a grip on the floor and they all fell to the ground with a loud THUD!

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg!" they cried out trying to get up like a turned turtle in slippery ice(or like me in the winter while I'm using heavy jackets), "Can't get up!"

"Thanks t' the SWAT Team's special formula," the Irish agent smiled.

The satisfaction was suddenly interrupted when a barrage of gunfire. Numbuh 3 along with the others started returning fire to the guards and engaged the multitude of foes.

"Mr. Marzipan," Numbuh 1 called out, "Where do we go?"

"Vell," the archeologist reported holding out the digital map in German they had taken from a downed enemy guard, "Ve go to ze right-most passage. Ve should probably head zere now so zis mission is finally accomplished und ze verld is safe."

"Very well," the leader turned to the others, "Let's go, everyone! To the right-most passage!"

"Good," Numbuh 192, who was in front of the very left passage, grinned as he hurled an empty cartridge of ammunition behind him and turned to the right way, "We move out _and_ we kick more enemy butt! Let's go!"

And the group left to that direction…all but one unfortunate Japanese agent who was too busy shooting down enemy guards…

1010101110101010101010101011010101011011010101010101101010010110100011101010011

As the group walked, they encountered some resistance but cut through. They brought terror to the hearts of their foes. But finally, they noticed something was wring…someone was missing.

"Has anyone of you seen Numbuh 3?" inquired Numbuh 86 turning her head to those behind her.

"Not me," Numbuh 2 responded looking around for any traps hidden in the darkness, "last time I saw her, she was still in the fork a long way behind us."

"WHAT!" she demanded, "has anyone else seen her since?"

"Nope," the Toilenator replied, "Not since."

"Oh, no," Numbuh 1 stopped, "Numbuh 3 missing?"

"Appears so," the Irish operative growled.

"Then we'll have to turn back," the leader said not wanting to loose a good friend and team-mate, "We have to."

Soon, they found the fork but there was no trace on Numbuh 3 anywhere.

"I can't believe it!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed as he looked around, "It's as if she vanished. We just can't find any traces of her."

"And she's not within radar range either," the leader told them looking at his time piece, "we can't find her anywhere with out splitting up but splitting up cost us the mission."

"Well," Numbuh 86 growled glaring at Numbuh 192, "Whoever did it will have to will have to go lookin' for her but I already have my suspicions."

"What!" the other agent shouted of defense, "Why do you _always_ blame me for everything! You blame be for your bad hair days! You blame me for the fall of Moscow! You even blame me for the fall of our beloved Sector V! Why do you always blame me for _everything_!"

"Because it's always your fault!" the feminist snapped at him.

"Oh yeah?" Numbuh 192 growled back, "It was _your_ fault that Sector V fell to the CND and I can prove it!"

"Oh really now, Mr. Smarty-pants!" she darted at him, "Who's defense plans were used to defend the tree house, huh! Wasn't it _yours_!"

"Oh," Numbuh 192 smiled, "and who was it that believed some false intelligence reports and forced me to concentrate the soldiers to a place the CND never even touched and left the tree house defenseless?"

"The nerve!" the girl shouted at him, "And who's Head of Intelligence made a mistake by filling it in the 'authentic' pile!"

"Well," Numbuh 192 hissed, "He wasn't even my original Head of Intelligence! My original was sick, over-stressed, and infected with the flu! The one that took over was someone else's and was just fresh for the Academy therefore being inexperienced."

"Grrr," Numbuh 86 gnarled, "And who's responsibility was it to relieve the Head of Intelligence every so often and have a replacement one?"

"There was no one else to replace him because it was flu season and all the others were ill as well!" the warrior shouted back, "So why don't you just shut up and try –"

"You shut up, you stupid idiot!" Numbuh 86 yelled at him, "You weren't even able to drive in your point!"

"Oh, yes I did!' Numbuh 192 shouted back, "I proved to the others peoples' faces that you blame me and falsely accuse me for things I didn't cause!"

"Shut up, you dastard(a sneaking, malicious coward)!"

"You shut up, you pig-headed, fresh-water swab!"

"Heretical bullying technocrat!"

"Vegetable slave-trader!"

"Hydrocarbon gyroscope!"

"Fuzzy-wuzzy cannibalistic coconut!"

"Licorice-based invertebrate!"

"Ectoplasmic scum!"

"Australopithecus afarensis!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

SLAP!

"Arg!" Numbuh 192 growled feeling the sting of her hand on his cheek.

"That's it! I've had enough of you and your stupid self!" Numbuh 192 growled in fury, "You have annoyed and tormented me ever since I set foot into the Moon Base! No, you've tormented me even before that! You've plagued ever since I met you in the Academy and I hate it! I hate you and I hate your very guts!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Numbuh 1 yelled in an attempt to bring back order to his team, "No one should talk until he or she is ready for an civilized, intelligible conversation! Is that understood!"

The two continued in silence glaring at each other with a blaze of hatred burning in their eyes.

"Hey, Numbuh 1," Numbuh 5 shouted from the very left passage, "Whose is this?"

"Whose is what, Numbuh 5?" the leader inquired walking to the Second-in-Command.

"This," the African-American turned to her leader while holding up an empty canister of ammunition.

"That's a cheese cartridge from my B.L.E.N.D.A.A.R." Numbuh 192 explained, "Why?"

"Aha!" Numbuh 86 shouted showing him the ammunition canister, "So, Numbuh 3's loss _was_ your fault!"

"Very well then," Numbuh 192 said cocking up his guns and taking full responsibility for his action, "_I_ shall go to look for her."

"Lee ya' later, loser!" Numbuh 86 jeered laughing as he withdraw from them.

"Then, I'll be seeing you in the Tower," the other operative said walking into the black abyss of the tunnel with his rifle-light on, "idiot."

And with that, he separated and left the group hoping to find Numbuh 3 regain his honor, which was lost by that un-called-for outburst of anger, and walked into the dark unknown…

1010101010101100111010101010111001010101011010101010101010101010110010101010101

Meanwhile, deep in that passageway, the wandering Japanese agent walked in confusion as she looked in vain for her other comrades.

"This is _so_ weird," Numbuh 3 talked to herself while keeping alert, "like the Rainbow Monkeys' Sherlock Holmes and the Evil Monkey on the Baskervilles. I followed Numbuh 192's cheese cartridge but no Kids Next Door. Where are they?""

Soon, she reached a sliding door inscribed with the words 'Die Gefängnis-Zellen.' Noticing at map with printed letters just beside the door, she tried to find directions for finding her allies but her search was in vain. God had better plans. Instead, she found the name of familiar friend and his location.

It read, "**Numbuh 4** Gefängnis-Zelle 85"(emphasis provided)

Her hear leaping for joy, she raced into the huge chamber running from isle to isle of jail cells counting the jail cell numbers to 85, shrieking in delight, "NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4, NUMBUH 4!"

But her hopes were dashed into pieces when she saw an empty jail cell with a skull image inscribed in it.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" the teary-eyed girl cried out as she fell to her knees, "I came too late…and now, he's gone…"

"Sorry, missy," a Southern cowboy accent said from behind bars, "They took him not five minutes ago."

"Where? What direction?" Numbuh 3 demanded wiping away her tears and revealing a face filled with fury, "AND WHERE DID THEY TAKE HIM!"

"Over there," the character said pointing to the left side, "they said something about bringing him to Execution Chamber 32 to be dipped in some hot acid."

Immediately, he saw the lock on his cell blasted to pieces and a mustard hand-gun with a belt of ammunition thrown at him.

"Gee, thanks," the captured KND agent called out taking up the light armaments. But he couldn't see her anymore for she had already gone into the shadows in her new mission of saving her old comrade. All else he heard from her was the tapping of her rapidly moving shoes as she sped by the cells…

1001001010101010110011101010101010110100010111010001110101010101010101010101010

Meanwhile, in main Engineering of the fortress, Negative 1 was enraged by a report given to him by him by his Chief Engineer.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU ACCIDENTALLY KILLED MY PSYCHIC SENSE!" the incensed dictator roared at the trembling American, who had fallen on his back and was trying to get away form that 'exploding volcano,' "You TRAITOR, you will die for this!"

"Sir," cowering Negative 2 begged for his life while the tyrant waved him around by the collar, "I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry, sir! If Negative 3 where with me, she would have been able to know before-hand and would have been able to stop it from happening! Please, forgive me, sir! I beg of you!"

"That's 'Grand Dictator' to you, maggot!" the despot rammed him against the wall and pulled out his sword, "That's what's why I've decided to end your miserable live once and for all!"

"Mr. Grand Dictator, sir," Negative 2 pleaded even more desperately as the blade was held closer and closer to his neck, "Please, spare me! I'm just a poor, insignificant kid! Please, forgive me and spare the sword! I beg of you, please!"

The session was suddenly interrupted when a high-ranking CND officer entered the room with a look of hopelessness and of regret, "Grand Dictator, sir, I have some rather grim news for you, sir. Please, sir –"

His sentence was abruptly broken when the American unexpectedly thrown down and Negative 1's fist came striking the senses off the officer.

"Ow," the CND operative groaned as he struggled to get up from the sharp blow and wiped the blood from his now-crimson nose, "That hurt terribly."

"What did I say about entering a room with me in it without ringing the doorbell!" the Grand Dictator demanded directing his sword to the new-comer.

"I'm sorry, sir," he apologized on his knees, "I-I came toll you very, very terrible news, sir. But please, Grand Dictator, don't be angry with me after I deliver it!"

"I'll consider it," Numbuh 1's opposite growled still glaring at him, "What is it!"

"Sir, the intruders…they just won't stop," the officer stuttered, "W-we threw everything we had on them but they just keep on coming closer. They are-they're nearing the Tower and Great Hall around it. If this continues, y-your great and m-mighty plans will be t-t-thwarted, sir. W-what do we do, sir?"

"Idiot!" the evil dictator delivered another sharp blow to the poor, unfortunate officer who was sent crashing on the hard floor below him while bleeding from the nose, "You are an idiot! A great, big, stupid idiot! You're as dumb as bread! No, you dumber than that! You make a stone seem like a genius compared to you!"

Turning to the all the others in the room, he cried out in anger, "You're stupid! All of you! I'm just gonna kill you all and cut all of your heads off! Damn you all'!"

Sometime later, outside the room, another officer ran to the sliding door just to be stopped by the secretary sitting by the entrance on a desk.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" she called to him.

"I have to see the Grand Dictator," the officer reported, "I have to tell him terrible news!"

"Too late," the secretary responded, "another officer entered a few moments also and came out bleeding all over. Wanna join him in Sickbay?"

"I have no time for this!" the officer snapped at her, "He has to react _now_!"

"Wait for him to cool down," the secretary suggested, "he's not in the mood,"

"Growling the officer shouted at her, "What the Hell is your problem, woman? Are you stopping me form – "

His speech was cut short by the hissing of the door and much loud cursing.

"I ordered chocolate cream-filled donuts," Negative 1's furious voice shouted, " But you gave me chocolate-cream filled! Can't you follow orders, you stupid Frenchman! Out with you! OUT!"

The kid in a chef's attire came flying out and tray of pastry fell with him as he heard another order, "And don't come back without what I really ordered, dim-whit!"

"But sir," the chef protested as the door closed, "I'm not French! I'm Roma –"

The door hissed shut on his face before he could continue.

" – nian!" he carry through kneeling while still facing the door with a distraught look on his face, "What did I ever do to deserve this? Why is this happening to me? Why why, why?"

The officer looked at the secretary in a look of shock, "Wow…"

"The walls are supposed to be air-tight so I don't hear the boss in his office," the secretary said still looking at the officer, "but he shouts so loud like a spoiled brat that I can still hear him. What was the news anyway? I'll tell him at a better time."

"A coup de tat has just been launched," the officer reported.

"By who," the secretary inquired taking up a pen and paper.

"By Negative 4," the officer responded.

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: DARK MIRROR Chap. 9! So what do you think of it? Will the conflict between Numbuh 192 and 86 be resolved? What about Numbuh 3, will she be able to come just in time to save her precious Numbuh 4 or will she come too late just to see him dissolve in that hot, boiling acid? What effect will Negative 4 have on the KND take over? For better of for worse? Will he join them or will he fight them? Find out in the next adventure Chap.10!


	10. Chapter 10: Redemption and New Allies

Now Loading KND Operation: DARK MIRROR

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192,776, Numbuh 192, Numbuh 143, and Numbuh 76, Negatives 1-5, Negative 75.

Summary: What happens when an evil and more powerful version of the Kids Next Door from another dimension discovers and decides to invade our universe? One word: CHAOS! Can the KND beat them…or will they be forced to call for help from their dreaded enemies? Join them as they combat their worst foes ever: THEMSELVES!

Note from author: Hello peoples! Thanks for the good reviews! From the reviews I have been receiving, it seems I have made some mistakes in my last chapter. Sorry about that. To Erica, you're right. I checked at and found that my spelling was wring. I meant to say 'coup d'etat.' Thanks for observing that. :) If any of you readers don't know what it means, that's ok because I will explain it later. Oh yeah, to spongekid A.K.A numbuh 33, you have a point there. It seems that I _have_ forgotten about that in my plot. I also apologize for that but I'll try to see what I can do about that. Grrr! Also, I found that our plans to Washington DC was refuted by the weather…!# icy road conditions! I wanted to see the White House and the Air and Space Museum. Anyway, here's another chapter for you people. Enjoy! Thanks for your support and reviews and God bless…

PS Yes, it is a short chapter but with the sudden death of my grandfather(God rest his soul) on my mom's side just yesterday(back in the Philippines thousands of kilometers away), fact that I only have my only surviving grandparent I have is the mother on my dad's side, and the fact that I was never able to attend any of my deceased grandparents(God rest their souls) funerals and pay my last respects to them after being like second parents to me due to the blasted prices of airplane tickets; that's the best I can do for now…I feel _so_ homesick…: (

PPS I revised and corrected Chapter 10 because some question marks were missing and some spellings were altered. I don't know why it happened, but I have my suspicion that it was because I made 3 revisions one directly after the other when I posted the one you guys read. Maybe it confused the computers so things got changed. Anyway, here is Chapter 10…again…revised…and but better…much, much better.

PPPS It seems that I can do nothing with the fact that the qestion marks are always missing. I don't know why this is happening but may God have someone who works for fix it.

Chapter 10: Redemption and New Allies

"Le' go of me, ya buncha freaks!" a blindfolded Numbuh 4 snarled as he was bound to a wooden chair by rope, "Le' go of me o' else!"

"Shut up, fool!" a black uniformed CND operative shouted as he gave yet another blow to an already bloodied up KND agent, "Don't you understand already! Do I have to continue repeating myself to get this into you stupid brain! You are going to die whether you like it or not! You're just one kid against us, the better trained CND SS Forces, and you can't stand a chance. So, just shut up and accept your fate!"

Seldomly spitting out some blood, the Australian muttered to himself as he in his chair was carried hall after hall with a few occasional guards. Alter what seemed like forever, he heard the hissing of the sliding doors opening. In seconds, he felt himself being roughly thrust down and heard two people arguing about his state.

"Negative 349," a Russian accented voice gasped, "What have you done with him. It looks as if he were gang-beaten."

"Well," the character that had beaten Numbuh 4 before responded, "He was uh…a little uncooperative when he brought him and he was getting on my nerves. So I punished him."

"PUNISHED HIM!" the Russian blurted out with a tone of rage in his voice, "He's already going to be given the ultimate and cruelest punishment of death by the acid and you still hurt him! Has he not suffered enough, Negative 349, by the electrocuting, and the pain inducers, and the frequent torture given to him emotionally as well with the stripping of all his honor and the constant feeling of fear and terror!"

"Negative 280," the other responded, "It doesn't matter. He's going to die anyway."

"It doesn't matter!" the one identified as Negative 280 cried out, "What do you mean by 'it doesn't matter'! Hasn't the treatment in the mines we used to live in years ago taught you anything! We lost many of our comrades and brothers and sisters in those mines due to the terrible treatment given! Wasn't that taught you anything about the sanctity of life! hasn't it taught you –"

"Negative 280," the other muttered, "You've _always_ been too soft on the prisoners and on the people you were supposed to kill. I guess the new scars on your back haven't taught you anything at all, has it? You have to be tough to survive and you have to be ruthless to kill. 'Survival of the fittest' as some call it."

"Um, sirs," one of the people behind Numbuh 4 interrupted their discussion, "I hate to butt in but we do have an execution to run."

"Very well," the Russian grumbled angrily as her walked to his desk to retrieve a file of papers, "I hate this job."

"OK, so your penalty of 20 whip-lashes _did_ teach you something."

"Enough," Negative 280 said in a loud voice, "The trail and execution begins _now_!"

Turning to the Australian, he motioned the guards to remove the handkerchief covering the prisoner's eyes and called out to him while reading the documents, "Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door, identification number KND-1496-82-2, you are held in court on the multiple charges of great disrespect to the Supreme Dictator, answering back to the Supreme Dictator, attempted assault to the Supreme Dictator, assaulting an officer on duty, and treason. How do you plead?"

Now seeing the people around him, Numbuh 4 responded, "Guilty to all but treason. I pledge allegiance only to the Kids Next Door organization and none else. The cruddy jerk Negative 1 has no power over me and neither does –"

The defense was abruptly stopped by Negative 349 when he thrust his fist at the prisoner's face. Lifting the Australian up by the hair he shouted, "Shut up, you impudent dog! As a sub-human(anyone they captured), you have no right to plead 'innocent' when you are at court! You are to plead _guilty_ of all! Do you understand, stupid!"

"Negative 349!" Numbuh 280 responded to stop further mistreatment, "That is enough! You may be able to do that barbaric behavior in other execution chambers but not in mine. In here, no one does that without my consent! Now, back to the trial!"

Turning again to Numbuh 4, the Russian made clear, "Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door, let me explain to you some things. To Negative 1, once you are within range of hearing his orders, you are in his power and, if you disobey his commands, you are guilty of treason. So, as you can see, these terms do indeed declare you guilty. Understand?"

"Fine," Numbuh 4 growled, "So, I _am_ guilty! Now, what!"

Continuing to read the document aloud, Numbuh 280 said, "Therefore, Negative 1, the Supreme Leader and Dictator of all things, declares you guilty of all charges and sentences you to death by acid. Here ends the trial."

"What!" Numbuh 4 cried out in surprise, "That was it! Where's my lawyer! Were are the witnesses! Where is the investigation!"

"Sorry, comrade" the Russian apologized as he walked to the captured Australian, "That's the way things are done around here. But consider yourself lucky. The original execution authorization papers were mysteriously lost and had to be remade. At least you had a few more hours to live than intended."

"Well," Numbuh 4 mumbled to himself, "This stinks…nice going Wally, you let yourself get captured, tortured, _and_ killed."

"Donut?" Numbuh 280 offered holding up a plate of pastries, "They're chocolate-cream filled and we just got them fresh from a friend of mine, a Romanian baker."

"No thanks," the Australian declined, "Let's get this over and done with."

"Any last words or messages you want me to give to your loved ones?" the Russian inquired holding up a pen and paper, "I can send any messages using our secure communications line."

"OK," Numbuh 4 said thinking of what he wanted to tell the people he held dearly, "Tell Numbuh 1 that he is a great leader and that I wish him well. I hope he wins the war and is promoted with full honors. Tell Numbuh 2 that he has been a great friend of mine and tell him that he can have all my stuff. Tell Numbuh 5 that she's been an wonderful advice-giver and almost a sister to me. Tell her that I thank her a lot for that. And tell Numbuh 3…oh, Numbuh 3…"

"You need a handkerchief?" Negative 280 offered holding one up to him and wiping away some of the tears from the reddening eyes.

"Thanks," Numbuh 4 gratefully replied as he continued, "Tell her that even if I never had the strength to tell her personally, that I love her and lover her dearly. Tell me mum that I love her too and miss her. Tell her that I'm sorry for everything I've ever said or done that hurt her. Tell me dad that I didn't fall without a fight and that I fought well. Oh yeah, and give Numbuh 3 my hoodie."

After a few seconds of silence, the Russian inquired, "Is that all?"

"Yes," the prisoner answered, "That will be all."

"Untie him and remove his hoodie," Negative 280 ordered the guards, "Then, tie him up and we will execute him."

"Sir," Negative 349 barked, "You are wasting your time with these trivial matters! We have to kill him _now_!"

"And what if he tries to escape after being unbound?" a guard asked adding to the argument, "Surely, an adrenaline rush would enhance his fighting ability."

"Fine," Negative 280 growled, "As you like it! We will take the clothing after he is shot and before we dump him into the acid."

"Shoot him!" the other responded in shock, "We're supposed to turn on his pain inducers and then hurl him into the acid. What are you thinking!"

"You do thing the barbaric way," Negative 280 responded as he walked to his desk, "But I do things the civilized way. Executions are to sudden and painless, not long and agonizing. After all, he _has_ suffered enough."

"Idiot," Negative 349 growled, "and what are you going to use to shoot him and end his pain? Your laser hand-gun set permanently of 'stun?' Once he hits the acid, he'll wake up and still suffer the agony."

"Yes I understand that," Negative 280 answered as he pulled a drawer open with a grim look on his face, "_This_ is what I will use."

"WHAT!" Negative 349 gasped in horror as the Russian pulled out a real, fully loaded .45 caliber hand gun, "I thought you wanted to be merciful to him!"

"Exactly," the executioner responded, "When I pull the trigger, he dies all of a sudden without pain and throw his remains to the acid. That way, he feels no pain."

Gulping and sweating a lot, Numbuh 4 tried his best to dissuade him from doing the act, "Please sir, be reasonable! Don't kill me, please! I'll do anything!"

"I'm sorry, my friend but I have to do it and I do it the most merciful way possible. Don't be afraid," Negative 280 tried to calm the KND agent as he walked to him and brought the chair right in front of a pool of green bubbling acid, "It will all be too sudden for you to feel it."

"B-b-but, sir," Numbuh 4 stammered as he felt the barrel of the gun on his head, "All of a sudden, I-I'm hungry. Could I have those donuts over there for a second, please?"

"As I had said earlier," Negative 280 said preparing to fire his weapon, "don't be afraid. It will pass too quickly for you to feel."

"But I don't wanna die," Numbuh 4 protested feeling even more nervous as the guards started to blindfold him again.

"Be prepared," the executioner warned him, "I will fire in 3…2…1…"

The countdown was abruptly interrupted by cries from outside saying, "Get her! Bring her down! Bring her down! Capture the vile intruder!"

"It seems that we have an intruder near here," Negative 280 responded keeping the gun on Numbuh 4's head, "But not to worry. The guards will get her."

"Guards," Negative 349 shouted to the troops beside him, "Lock the door so the intruder doesn't get in!"

Obediently, the sentries ran to the doorway to secure it but, as they ran, the door hissed open and a green and black nightmare rushed in. And as the guards held up their weapons, the flaming eyed she-devil had already let fly a hail of laser blasts pushing down the troops by the dozen. Guards fell no matter if they were trying to stand their ground in vain or doing the practical thing of trying to get away from the girl. And seeing that the guards were easily being defeated, Negative 280 and 349 ran the desk for shelter to protect themselves from this raging monster.

Finally, after knocking everyone in sight to the floor, the green and black threat cautiously walked around looking for what she was looking for. Her scouting around was suddenly stopped when she saw a familiar-looking character tied up to a chair just in front of the acid pool. The bound person had an obvious look of utter terror as he cried out, "Hello, anyone here?…Hello? Anybody here?…What just happened?… Please, help me and get me out of here, please! Hello? Anyone there? Please help!"

"Numbuh 4!" she cried out running to the captive and pulling out a Swiss Army Knife from her utility belt. Quickly, she cut the ropes around him and removed the black handkerchief from his eyes.

"Numbuh 3!" the Numbuh 4 exclaimed in delight after hearing what he considered the most beautiful thing he had ever heard and seeing the Numbuh 3 after what seeped like an eternity, "You're here!"

And the two embraced wrapping their arms around each other as they both cried out tears of joy and thanked God for His good and tender mercy in their hearts. After a long time, the two of them let go to look at each other and to notice any differences since the abduction.

"Numbuh 3," the boy said, "You're still as beautiful as in the day I last saw you."

"Numbuh 4," the Japanese agent said with a look of concern, "What happened to you? You're have so many bruises and marks on you! Are you ok?"

"I'm ok," Numbuh 4 responded, "I just got used to it. Some wounds still hurt, though."

"You need some kissie-kissies to make you feel better?" the girl asked making herself look as cute as possible and holding herself as close to him as she could.

"Fine with me!" Numbuh 4 said taking hold of her again.

Before they could do anything else, they heard a sudden movement make behind them. As they turned to see who it was, they say Negative 280 with a laser gun from a fallen solder and Negative 349 with his companion's .45 caliber hand gun.

"Sorry to interrupt your special time together," Negative 349 said smiling as he saw that Numbuh 3's heavy laser machine gun was more than an arm's grasp away, "but we have an execution to finish."

"Negative 280, sir," Numbuh 4 tried to reason with the executioner, "You said that you believe in the sanctity of life. Why are you guys still going to kill me?"

"_I_ am not going to kill you," the executioner responded with the laser rifle up and pointing at Negative 349 with his other hand, "He will. I hate killing people so I gave him the gun."

"B-but," Numbuh 4 tried to protest before being interrupted by Negative 349.

"You see," the executioner's companion explained, "If you don't die, we will. Failing to follow a direct order from a superior results in immediate execution."

"B-but," Numbuh 4 tried to protest again but found no words to help.

"Sorry, kid," Negative 349 smiled raising the gun to Numbuh 4's head, "But only the strong survive. Both of you, put your hands up and prepare to die!"

"Sorry, Kuki," Numbuh 4 apologized with a greatly saddened face, "Thanks for trying to save me anyway. I guess it's the thought that counts."

"Ready to die, sub-humans?" Negative 349 growled as he held the gun to both of them.

Suddenly, the door hissed open and a Numbuh 4 look-alike with a bandage on his cheek, a copy of Numbuh 3 in a nurse outfit, and a duplicate of Numbuh 5 bust into the room with a couple of other soldiers all of them with a red band on their left arm.

"Frieze!" the Numbuh 4 look-alike shouted as he lifted up his riffles to the two CND operatives, "Stop the execution! That's an order!"

"Huh?" Negative 349 asked with a puzzled face and the gun still on KND operatives.

"You heard him," Negative 280 said dropping his weapon, "Put down the gun. We have a countermand. We don't have to kill them anymore."

"No way, comrade," the evil operative said holding the hand gun up to hip partner, "We have orders from Negative 1 himself and we see no papers signed by him given to us by Negative 4. He has no orders from the Supreme Dictator. It means _nothing_."

"Let them live, Negative 349! Let them live!" Negative 280 shouted trying to reason with his partner, "They deserve it!"

"No way, comrade," his partner responded still holding the gun up to Numbuh 4's head.

"_Nyet_(No)!" the Russian operative shouted as he hurled himself at his accomplice to pull the weapon away, "Let them live!"

As the two struggle, the gun went flying and hit the wall. But the fight was suddenly ended by Negative 4's rifle butt. At that, Negative 349 fell limp.

"Well" the Australian said handing Numbuh 3's machine gun back to her, "You guys want to join me and my crew?"

"I don't understand," Numbuh 4 answered in utter confusion, "why are you saving us? You're our enemies."

"I am leading my team and friends in a coup d'etat," the Numbuh 4's negative answered as Negative 3 handed them all red bands to fit on their left arms, "that's why."

"What's a coup d'etat?" Numbuh 3 inquired still holding the ribbon while arming Numbuh 4 with her extra Machine gun on her back.

"That, my friend," Negative 4 answered, "is a sudden and forceful military takeover and, since I was the one who organized it, I'm the leader."

"And what is your cause?" Numbuh 4 asked before putting on the band.

"We are here to liberate the Children Next Door from the tyranny of Negative 1," the Australian leader answered, "and to protect all other worlds from his reign and abuses. Also. We aim to better improve the conditions and rules or the organization. And, Negative 280, that means no more executions for you."

"Glorious!" the Russian responded eagerly taking up the red band on himself and holding up a laser rifle from his desk, "I'll never have to kill another poor, unfortunate soul again!"

"Numbuh 3 and 4," Negative 4 addressed them, "That also means that your world will be liberated and the war will come to an abrupt end. Under my orders, the CND forces will peacefully leave you and our organizations will forever hold a friendly, diplomatic relation with each other. Your world will be saved."

"Yay!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed jumping up for joy at the boy's words and also putting on the ribbon.

"Sweet!" Numbuh 4 cried out eagerly fitting red strap on his arm, "Awesome!"

"We will not let your troops suffer in vain," Negative 4 told the KND agents, "We cannot bear the burden of Negative 1's tyrannous reign and I see no reason why we should force it upon your world either."

"You mean, Negative 1 controls your world?" Numbuh 4 inquired looking up to his negative.

"No," the Australian leader responded to his positive, "the adults do."

"Don't they know about this world domination thing?" Numbuh 4 asked again, "because if that's the matter, than the adults will rule us and not the blasted Negative 1."

"No," Negative 4 answered the question as the walked to the exit, "They don't. Under the orders of Negative1, all CND operatives are to keep the operation a secret in out world."

"Wait," Negative 280 shouted to the others as he ran to the .45 caliber hand-gun, "I have to do something first."

"And what could that be?" Negative 5 questioned looking at the Russian operative.

"Something I should have done before," Negative 280 shouted hurling the gun into the vat of acid, "This!"

"And this," he growled as he rolled a huge barrel of anti-acid into the vat, "May this chamber never more be used for the purpose of killing!"

"Ready now?" a CND soldier asked looking at him.

"Now, let's go!" Negative 280 responded as he ran to them, "We have many foes to defeat and standing here won't accomplish anything."

"Let's go!" the rebel Australian leader shouted to his crew of renegade CND soldiers and two KND operatives as they all ran out of the Execution Chamber 32.

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: DARK MIRROR Chap. 10! So what do you think of it? Meanwhile, what happens to the KND team? Will the conflict between Numbuh 192 and 86 be resolved? What happens next? Will the CND renegade group join forces with the KND? Will the indeed be able to topple the tyrannous Negative 1 before be takes control and mind controls the world? How will thing turn out? Find out in the next adventure Chap.11!


	11. Chapter 11: Battles From Within And From...

Now Loading KND Operation: DARK MIRROR

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192,776, Numbuh 192, Numbuh 143, and Numbuh 76, Negatives 1-5, Negative 75.

Summary: What happens when an evil and more powerful version of the Kids Next Door from another dimension discovers and decides to invade our universe? One word: CHAOS! Can the KND beat them…or will they be forced to call for help from their dreaded enemies? Join them as they combat their worst foes ever: THEMSELVES!

Note from author: Hello peoples! Thanks for the good reviews! Thank you all very much for your support in my writings. Sorry about the drop in quality in this chapter. I was trying to squeeze this and something else that happens in the next chapter together to solve the Numbuh 192-86 conflict but cramming next chapter's event together will make a chapter way too long for me to write in a week…especially with my mom who says that me writing is good is away thousands of kilometers away and my dad who thinks that me writing is just a big waste of time and effort is trying to get me to do something else. Anyway, thanks for your reviews and God bless…

PS At least this isn't the second-to-the-last chapter as I have originally planned. This took longer and more pages than I had expected.

Chapter 11: Battles From Within And From Without

Meanwhile, Numbuh 192 was jogging his way from hall to hall desperately looking for Numbuh 3 and being attacked by his conscience…literally.

"Conscience!" the alloyed Numbuh 192 shouted as he ran and argued with an almost transparent version of himself, "What the Hell is wrong with you! You're my conscience right?"

"Correct," the imaginary figure responded.

"You see, feel smell, touch, hear, and experience everything I do, right?" the operative inquired as he continued to run.

"Also correct," Numbuh 192's moral sense as he too searched.

"Them why are you not siding with me!" the agent demanded, "Remember the time I first met Numbuh 86? We were in the Arctic Base …"

(Flashback)

As I walking through the dorms, I found a diary on the ground.

"There are evil people dishonorable enough to use diaries to blackmail others," I think to myself stuffing it into by backpack, "I will kept it securely until the international flag ceremonies, the time when _everyone_ on the Academy gathers to meet."

And when the time comes, I look at the log book for any name and finding none on the cover, I look in the first few pages and read the cursed name 'Fanny Fulbright.' Looking up to find this mysterious character, I find her glaring directly at me.

"Good, you are here," I say with a smile and a look of respect, "I'm glad to see you. Now, I can finally give you back your –"

SLAP!

Before I could complete my sentence, she gave me a cold and hateful slap on the face and grabbed the book from my hands. The sound was so loud, everyone on the Great Hall hear and turned to look at me.

"Diary reader!" she yelled at me with an evil glare for disgust and aversion before turning around to leave me.

"Freak!" another girl beside her shouted at me while also glaring at me before accompanying the one later to be called Numbuh 86.

The crowd also looked at me with disgust and, from then on, the time I spent in the Academy became the most miserable time of my life.

(End of Flashback)

"Everyone looked down at me from that day on and I had to work hard to gain their trust again and to regain my honor. Even after the graduation, people still look at me with mistrust," Numbuh 192 remembered aloud, "Yet, she still hates me and, from time to time, she makes my life a living Hell."

"I remember that time," his conscience responded as the searched intently for the lost agent, "I remember it just as if it were yesterday."

"Then, why aren't you siding with me!" Numbuh 192 shouted as he still tried to find Numbuh 3, "She has tormented me ever since the first time I lay my eyes on her!"

"But one must always be ready to forgive," the moral sense responded, "After all…"

"FORGIVE!" Numbuh 192 shouted back, "I have forgiven her countless times yet she continues to torment me!"

"But…" the inner voice tried to protest before being rudely interrupted by his raging owner.

"Remember the time she forced me into full-janitorial duty and humiliated me in front one of the highest ranking officials of the KND!" Numbuh 192 growled as he recalled the event, "I was heading for the Docking Bay(where the vehicles are) in order to carry out my routine patrols throughout the Sectors when I met three teenagers who had broken out of Numbuh 86' decommissioning squad. After successfully neutralizing all two of them, I was assaulted by the final third but was able to knock him down, too, although I went down from his attack. Waking up, I find myself being criticized by my superior for failure to take action, sleeping on the job, and cowardice and am given full toilet janitorial duty, of all the most humiliating tasks possible! After a day of labor in finishing the boys' room and completing 90 the girls' bathroom, I was stupid enough to wipe sweat away from my brow with the black 'janitorial duty' headband and hiding it on my pocket. Being hot, tired, an thirsty, I decided to walk to the break room for a Gatorade(not mine). Stupidly without the black janitor's band, I walk out of the girls room and right in from to Numbuh 86 and 23, the _Head of Kids Next Door Asia_! Before I know what I was happening, I found myself doing 192 push-ups, pull-ups, sit-ups, and other excercises to add to my stress. And after being demoted by 5 ranks and reaching the canteen, by drink is taken by my superior for not finishing my assigned task!"

"Well," the transparent Numbuh 192 tried to respond before being interrupted by his owner, "this –"

"Did she even bother to explain to my superior that I was the one who stopped the escapists and not her when she actually witnessed me doing it!" Numbuh 192 demanded, "What did she do for me anyway? She openly humiliated me in the cafeteria the next day making me the laughing stock of the Moon Base!"

"Well, she–"

"And do you know what else!" the enraged Numbuh 192 shouted, "She even framed me again and made me spend two weeks cleaning the halls of the Moon Base as janitor! Only after a year was I able to recover from the humiliation and rise up the ranks again! What do I do with a girl like that! Huh?"

"Love is patient, love is kind," the conscience quoted from Scripture(Bible in NIV), "It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

"Love!" Numbuh 192 looked at the imaginary embodiment of his moral voice with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, love," his transparent version responded quoting yet again, "Love one another as I have loved you."

"Grrr, I do _not_ love her!" Numbuh 192 growled once again shaking in fury, "Do you know what I want to do with her, huh? I want to take hold of her and do the same thing she did to me! I will humiliate her and destroy every good though everybody she knows ever had about her! SHE WILL PAY!"

"Wow," the transparent version looked at his owner and original, "The prophet Isaiah was right when he said that 'the heart of man is desperately wicked.' Your behavior most proves it and refutes even the best atheist that this it isn't so."

"Listen," the boy said with a stern voice, "You're looking at this in a limited one-sided way. God is not only the Lord of mercy. He's also the Judge of us all and He condemns the guilty and punishes them, too. And it's about time that that stupid, worthless Numbuh 86 lead a thing or two about justice and punishment."

"Oh, wow," the conscience muttered with a hint of sarcasm, "You, the great and honorable warrior, will gain much honor by attacking a girl and beating her down emotionally, if not physically, too. Wow, you must be some man to accomplish this amazing and noble feat."

"Shut up," the boy grumbled, "and don't be stupid. She's harmed me, too, and many more times than she harms the rest on my peers. I have a reason to angry."

"I don't blame you for your absurd thinking," the symbol of morality said, "When one is angry, stupid decisions are bound to be made…by the dozen if not by the hundred. Cool down a bit and think about what you say before you say them or you could loose more honor than you have."

"What are you talking about!" Numbuh 192 growled, "_She_ took my honor. _She_ made a fool out of me. _She_–"

"Correction," conscience adjusted his owner's words, "_She_ didn't. _You_ did."

"What are you–"

"You," the moral sense explained, "could have just calmly said, 'Oh really? Perhaps we should just wait for more information and evidences before making any suspicions.' That way you would have lost nothing and would have looked like a responsible and logical soldier of God and her attempt would have failed miserably. Instead, _you_ broke out in anger and destroyed your own honor looking like a responsible but irritable fool with a scarred reputation. It was _your_ decision and it was _your_ fault, not Numbuh 86's."

"But–" Numbuh 192 tried to protest before being interrupted.

"But, nothing," the conscience responded again, "Yes, she started it but you could have decided not carry it on. But you didn't, so stop blaming her."

"I hate you," Numbuh 192 hissed in defiance with a despising look.

"King Solomon was right, too," conscience said turning away and rising up to the air and quoting Scripture again, "He said, 'Do not correct a scoffer, lest he hate you.' And he couldn't be any more accurate. You are a fool. I have done my part and still resist the voice of reason. Therefore, I wash my hands and leave you to your foolishness. Expect yourself to punished by Him, the Righteous Judge. May He have mercy on your wicked soul."

And with that, he ascended through the ceiling with the a addressing his owner, "Farewell, master."

"Farewell," Numbuh 192 growled yet again, "stupid."

And the two parted with the human walking down the halls looking for the operative alone and the transparent version ascending to the heavens.

Minutes passed as the operative continued his search until he started hearing some foot steps accompanying him.

"Halt," Numbuh 192 shouted quickly turning behind him with his rifle ready for firing, "Who goes there!"

Nothing.

With a confused look, Numbuh 192 muttered to himself as he turned back to his original direction, "Maybe I'm just working too hard. The stress must be getting to me."

As he proceeded, he once again heard the sounds of some one(or something) else following him.

"Halt," he repeated turning to an empty hall, "who goes there!"

Once again seeing nothing, Numbuh 192 was even more puzzled.

"Hello," he held his rifle ready while waving it around him, "I know you're there. Show yourself!"

Sill, nothing.

"I know you're there!" he shouted again, "Show yourself!"

Again, nothing.

"Show yourself!" she yelled emptying his clip of ammunition, "Coward!"

No reaction.

"Grr" Numbuh 192 growled at himself realizing that he had finished his whole cartridge, "_Istupido_(Stupid)!"

Quickly and cautiously reloading his rifle, he turned back to his original direction and walked quickly, "I mustn't loose focus. I have to find her."

GRRRR!

He turned again behind him with his rifle ready.

"Halt," he shouted to two glowing non-human eyes suddenly starting to tremble in fear, "Wh-h-h-o g-goes t-there?"

"GRRRR!" came a growl from the vile beast in front of him as it walked toward him with a scrawl.

1010110011101000111010100110101001011100011101011010111010101110001110110101101

Meanwhile, somewhere else…

"So," Numbuh 4 talked to his negative, "Negative 2 is in this, too, right?"

"Definitely," the CND renegade leader affirmed, "he did the most important task of all and is still doing yet a another more important task for us. And, by God, he is definitely going to be rewarded for this."

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 3 asked listening to the conversation, "What has he done and what is he continuing to do?"

"Well, for starters," the smarter Australian explained, "With the help of Negative 3 here, he killed Negative 1's psychic sense, which helped him to find and kill any leaders and followers of any insurrection. After his sense was destroyed, Negative 2 reported it to me and I organized this coup d'etat."

"But what is he continuing to do?" Numbuh 4 inquired, "What?"

"He, my friends," Negative 4 informed them, "is sabotaging the Psychic Dominator."

"The what!" Numbuh 4 asked in confusion.

"Obviously," Negative 4 stated before answering the question, "they have kept you in the brig for way too long and haven't told you a thing about the events in the outside world. Negative 1 had the Eiffel Tower refitted with numerous psychic generators and many amplifiers scattered around the world. With the psychic generators, the Eiffel Tower is now called the Psychic Dominator. He also did the same thing in the Tower in the Old World and copied the amplifiers there, too, since he's so obsessed with double global domination."

"Old World?" Numbuh 3 questioned Negative 4 thinking of our meaning of the term, "you mean Eurasia and Africa? We already are in the Old World in a sense. Why would he want to make a copy of it?"

"No, no, no, no, no," Negative 4 clarified, "When I we say, 'Old World,' we mean the Earth we came from. When we say 'New World,' we mean this world. Understood?"

"Oh," Numbuh 4 said with a reduced look of confusion on his face, "I get it."

"Right," a CND soldier beside him responded with a look of sarcasm.

"What's a amlpi…uh on of the terms Negative 4 said again?" Numbuh 4 asked the soldier still puzzled.

"OK," the soldier said started to make clear, "An amplifier—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," came a dreadful, blood-curdling cry from behind them, "OH, HELP ME, GOD! PLEASE! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU VILE BEAST! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"That was Numbuh 192," Numbuh 3 recognized the voice, "He might have been sent by the others to find me. We have to help him!"

"Numbuh 192's here, too?" Numbuh 4 asked his fellow KND agent, "We have to help him. He never calls for help unless he can beat' em to pulp. He must be fighting some huge, unstoppable genetically modified monster or something. We have to help him!"

"How sure are you that it was _Numbuh_ 192 and not _Negative_ 192 who was screaming?" the Australian leader asked quickly stopping the now bigger group of renegades, "That old rival of mine may be up to his tricks again, that no-good trickster. He's an even better fighter, too."

"But we have to make sure," Numbuh 4 tried to reason with his negative again, "What if it _is_ Numbuh 192 there in trouble? We may be in grave danger and, if he's not able to bring it down, whatever that thing he's fighting might get us from behind and kill us all."

"God help us," Negative 4 said running to the rear of the rebel group, "This way, troops! Into battle! Someone needs our help!"

"To battle!" the brigade shouted running with their leader.

1011101011100111101010111010111010101010101010101010101001010101010101010101010

"Help me!" Numbuh 192 cried out as he ran from the angry creature hunting him down, "Get away from me, cursed thing!"

"Grrraaa!" is shouted to him as it started gaining in him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," the boy shouted quickly, "Help me!"

Seeing that capture and probably death was certain, Numbuh 192 turned around with his S.T.I.C.K. weapon at hand and his rifle on his back.

"Go ahead and kill me, evil thing," he said ready to fight to the death, "I'm not afraid to die and I'm taking you with me!"

At that, the animal threw itself to the boy in an attacking stance. Frantically swinging his weapon to his target out of utter panic instead of courage, Numbuh 192 missed and struck the wall. As the two collided, they fell on the floor struggling.

"Grrrr," it growled as it stood on the terrified and exhausted warrior's chest as he lay defenseless at it's mercy.

"H-h-h-h-h-help," he muttered in a petrified manner as he felt its face pressed down to his, "Pl-pl-please!"

"Enough, Mason," came a call that made the beast, which turned out to be only a German shepherd, that quickly came to where the voice originated, "Come."

"Thanks," Numbuh 192 expressed gratitude gutting up and packing his S.T.I.C.K. again to his back while taking up his rifle, "Thank you very much."

"Wow," he heard the voice saying as a dark figure walked up to the light revealing a boy in hip-looking street clothes with a guitar-case on his back and his face half covered by his hair, "So this is the brave and glorious fighter I hear about. Utterly terrified…by a dog. I guess, challenging and defeating him will be easier than I though."

"Normally," Numbuh 192 said brushing himself up, "I fight better. But not with dogs. They scare the Hell out of me."

"Oh sure," the dude said with a hint of doubt and deception, "I believe you."

"Really," Numbuh 192 tried to reaffirm, "I have hunted down many beasts but dogs just terrify me. Make me fight a non-dog with no dog in sight and I'll fight with strength and vigor."

"Oh really," the street kid said turning to the dog beside him and pointing away, "Mason, guard the hall over there. The stranger and I have some business to do."

"So it is a challenge?" Numbuh 192 asked preparing for a some action and regaining much confidence seeing the canine leaving.

"Challenge it is," The other responded, "Good luck. You'll need all you can get."

"Hmm," Numbuh 192 thought to himself strategizing, "I'd better find out his martial arts skill before doing an attack. All I know, he may be clumsy and I could win easily…but then again, he may be agile and I'll have to be very, very careful in picking out my moves."

"And who do I have the pleasure of beating up mercilessly?" opponent asked the KND agent, "I'll be sure to name you when I throw you into the slammer and feed you to the wild dogs."

"The name is Numbuh 192," the KND operative called out, "but I don't think that will be necessary. What's yours?"

"What's yours?"

"You'll find out later," the hippie said jumping to Numbuh 192 and thrusting his fist to his foe, who blocked immediately, "before you die!"

"Hya!" Numbuh 192 shouted as he let fly a kick to his opponent, who caught it with his hand and hushed his foot upward tipping him over, "Whoooaaa!"

Stumbling backward, Numbuh 192 regained his balance and gave his foe a blow to the stomach. Sadly, the attack failed because the stranger jerked back and gave a decisive kick to Numbuh 192's face.

"Ow," the KND commander groaned with his hands on his face before looking to his opponent.

"Here," the boy shouted forcing his elbow into Numbuh 192's gut, "Take that!"

And as the crouching warrior cringed in pain, the opponent took hold of the equipped guitar case behind him and trust it forward hurling the operative into the entryway wall. And as the injured boy lay in ruin, he saw the foe pull out his guitar from the container and stand beside him with a malevolent face.

"Instead of capturing you," the opponent said raising the instrument above his head, "I think I'll end your misery now, wretched, sub-human scum. I hope you don't mind a dashed skull. Ha-ha-ha!"

"But before that," he said waving his hair back revealing his full face, "I think it only fitting that you know who killed you before I actually do it."

Seeing a visage strikingly similar to his own, the KND agent stuttered in utter shock, "N-N-N-Negative 192!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" the negative shouted knocking his victim out with his foot and preparing to give the final blow, "prepare to die!"

And as the guitar went down in slow motion, Numbuh 4 wondered to himself, "Oh no! Truly I am going to die. I used to be only next to Numbuh 4 in fighting honor but I guess that I will die like a miserable failure. Good bye, world!"

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: DARK MIRROR Chap. 11! What do you think of it? What happens next? Will Negative 4 and his forces come just in time? Will Numbuh 192 survive? Will he ever change and forgive Numbuh 86? Will they ever be reconciled? What will happen to the world? Will it be saved by the Kids Next Door and the CND renegade troops…or will all be lost and evil prevail? Find out in the next adventure in Chapter 12!


	12. Chapter 12: Forgiveness?

Now Loading KND Operation: DARK MIRROR

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192,776, Numbuh 192, Numbuh 143, and Numbuh 76, Negatives 1-5, Negative 75.

Summary: What happens when an evil and more powerful version of the Kids Next Door from another dimension discovers and decides to invade our universe? One word: CHAOS! Can the KND beat them…or will they be forced to call for help from their dreaded enemies? Join them as they combat their worst foes ever: THEMSELVES!

Note from author: Hello peoples! Thanks for the good reviews! Really, it thank you all. If I hadn't had any reviews in my chapters, I would have stopped way at the beginning. Anyway, I plan to make a personal thank you list at the beginning of the Epilogue. I should have done it before but, for some reason, I hadn't thought of it then. Review after this if you want to be thanked personally. This chapter is, as you may notice, the most spiritual chapter I have. I have tried my best to find all sorts of methods of solving the Numbuh 192-86 dilemma but could find none that would fit my plans. So, in a way, I had no choice. Anyway, thanks for your reviews and God bless…

PS (XD) I can't believe it! The great Mr. Warburton himself answered my email! I emailed him at and am now officially Numbuh 192! He said that it wasn't up to him but up to me to choose and claim the Numbuh I wanted! Therefore, I, like every other fan, can call myself any Numbuh I like! Ha-ha-ha! Thank you, Mr. Tom Warburton, and long live the Kids Next Door!

PPS Sorry for the long wait. These two past weeks, I have been very, very busy. Hope you enjoy anyway!

PPPS To Spongekid a.k.a. Numbuh 33: About the idea…I think I forgot what I was about to copy. I forgot to write it down on my 'Next Story Proposal' document but, when I remember, I'll quickly write it and tell you about it. Thanks anyway!

PPPPS Yes, this is a revision. I forgot to make me character apologize to Numbuh 86, the very reason whi I even wrote this chapter. Yes, that was stupid…very, very stupid

Chapter 12: Forgiveness?

"Huh," Numbuh 192 asked himself as he got up from the floor, "What happened?"

Looking around him, he saw the familiar hall where he was beaten by his negative. With a defeated look, he cupped his hands on his face saying, "How could I lose to him? What happened to my fighting ability? I was much slower in that fight than in my other battle. What happened?"

Suddenly, he felt very weightless.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa," he cried out as he started floating up in the air, "What's happening to me!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," he shouted as he started flying up to the ceiling, "Help me!"

He went through the ceilings and floors as he zoomed up rapidly op to the heavens screaming in vain. And just as suddenly it started, it stopped…right in front of a huge growing thrown.

"L-Lord God Almighty?" the KND agent uttered in amazement, "B-but h-h-how did…with the f-floating and the and the-the-the…"

"Yes, My child," the huge gloving Figure responded, "I brought you here."

"Wait a minute," the agent said recalling a verse he had read in his Bible not long ago, "I shouldn't believe all spirits! I have to test them first! If You are indeed God, You would be omniscient knowing all. What—"

"You are thinking of carrot juice," the response was, "It is on your left pocket and you have a birthmark on your right thigh. You enjoy to imagine yourself flying over the world and traveling from continent to continent."

"Whoa!" Numbuh 192 blurted out in utter amazement, "That was every question I could think of to test You."

In an instant the agent lay face down in reverence as he recognized his Lord.

"Lord Jehovah," he reported, "I am at Your command, just say the word."

"Joey," the God called on His servant with his nick name, "You, a Christian and therefore My ambassador, have misrepresented Me."

"Huh?" the KND commander responded with a look of confusion, "When, Sire, have I done this heinous thing? What did I do?"

"You have not forgiven the one who has trespassed against you," the Supreme Being answered, "as I had forgiven you."

"But, Sire," the servant protested suddenly forgetting his humility and promise of obedience, "Although not in these specific words, You Yourself once said through the wisdom of the great King Solomon who You had blessed that a spotless reputation is priceless. Yet, she has ruined mine many times and once by false accusation thus breaking the law of the Ten Commandments. Why should I forgive her when she has broken Your rules and has, therefore, made herself an enemy of my God?"

"Do you remember My prophet Jonah?" the Divinity told Numbuh 192 bringing into his mind the stories he had heard as a child, "Do you remember the forgiveness I had given the people of Nineveh just as they repented of their numerous and evil deeds?"

"But, Sir," Numbuh 192 responded, "Numbuh 86 hasn't shown any signs of repentance whatsoever. How—"

"Forgive her," He chided him, "How can I forgive you when you don't forgive her?"

"I—"

"You are like the man who owed a king an great amount," the King declared, "an was fully pardoned. Yet, when he saw the poorer debtor who owed him much less but couldn't pay, he threw him into the prisons to be flogged. What do you remember happened when the king heard what the first man did?"

"He punished him, Sire," the KND agent replied. "by freeing the poorer debtor and throwing the first man into the prisons."

"I have offered you a second chance and purposely forgot your wrong actions more than once," the Righteous Judge declared, "but why is it that you cannot do the same to her?"

"But, Lord," Numbuh 192 said, "she doesn't even deserve it…Why should I—"

"Son," the Father questioned sternly, "do you remember that all your sins are sins against me?"

"Yes, sire."

"How many sins against me have you committed in your whole lifetime?" the Sovereign asked.

"More than I can possibly count or remember for the least, Lord," came the response.

"How many has she done to you since you met her?"

"Probably an approximate 3 a day times the 365days in a year times 2 years, Lord," Numbuh 192 reasoned, "If I had a calculator, I would still be able to number them."

"And have I not forgiven you of all you have done in your life-time?" the Lord asked, "Why can't you forgive the 3,286 sins she has committed against you?"

"She's committed that many!" Numbuh 192 exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, My son," God responded, "That also includes her bad thoughts against you."

"Oh, that no-good—"

"Yet I have forgiven all that sins you have done," The Lord said, "to the last one. So, forgive her."

"But Lord, she's committed several _big_ sins to me," Numbuh192 protested, "She didn't even seem to have received any punishment for them al all. From destroying my reputation, to—"

"How about the sins _you_ have committed against others?" the Deity inquired, "Don't you think that they consider it more hurtful than you consider them to be?"

"Well…um…uh…but…" the speechless operative muttered to try to find anything to say.

"Even if she doesn't physically seem to be punished," the Judge said, "that doesn't mean that she's not being punished at all. You do not know the other aspects of her life. You do not know the guilt she would sometimes feel at night while she's in bed reviewing her whole day. You do not know how she feels in the inside."

"Yeah," Numbuh 192 said, "Conscience can hurt and alert you many times. But when you ignore it and continue to still fight it, the conscience only gets dulled and loosed its effectively."

"How easy it is to judge others than to judge oneself," the Mighty One said to the mortal bringing to the boy's mind the treatment he had given his conscience just moments before, "You have even forgotten how you have treated others and the good things that Numbuh 86 has done to you. In place of it, you remember only the bad and how they have treated you."

"Lord," the saddened Numbuh 192 questioned while still looking downwards in reverence, "please forgive me for my asking but, what good _has_ she done for me?"

"Remember when your grandmother died and you were too emotionally shaken to work on your report or take any of your scheduled missions?" the Almighty answered back with a question.

"Why yes, Lord," Numbuh 192 remembered, "I suddenly remember…Why, even now, I don't understand how…"

"When you were too busy grieving," the King of Kings said, "Numbuh 86 was the on that anonymously requested that your deadline be moved by a few days and did your missions for you. She sacrificed that one whole day for you and worked double-time the next."

"Whoa," Numbuh 192 uttered as he further recalled that day, "and those important reports helped me in my rank advancements. I can't believe that she helped me in that for me."

"Turn, My son," the Father said with a kind but disciplining voice, "and return to the light and to the clear countenance. Remove the haze of error and darkness that is clouding your sight. Turn back to Me and return to righteousness."

"You're right, Lord," Numbuh 192 admitted in defeat, "What was I thinking in challenging the Lord Most High and His rightful judgments? You win, Lord _Bathala_(Filipino name for God). You are right and I am wrong. What should I do now?"

"Go," the Lord sent him instructed him, "I lift your punishment and return to you your full fighting prowess which I had taken from you. Now, return to your mission. Fight the good fight and attack with no fear for I will deliver all your opponents to your hands and they will be at your mercy. When you meet Numbuh 86, you will know what to do. Even if she rejects you, I will do My work in her and you will come to terms with her in My perfect timing."

"Eye, my Lord." Numbuh 192 stood from his kneeling position and gave a salute to his Supreme Commander-in-Chief, "Immediately, Sir,"

Suddenly, there was a bright, brilliant, and blinding flash of light that burst out on nowhere.

"Aaargg," Numbuh 192 squinted and covered his eyes, "But Lord, how about Numbuh 3? How will I find…"

And just as suddenly as that happened, everything was in darkness

"W-what?" the reclining agent uttered as his eyes slowly started to open wider and wider to the strange, crowded, and fuzzy world, "What happened?"

"Yay!" came familiar cry of a familiar Japanese operative in black tights and a sweater with overly long sleeves, "He's awake!"

"N-Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 192 mumbled in his half conscious state, "Is that you?"

"Told you our remedies also work with your people," came the remark of another 'Numbuh 3' in a blue and white nurse's attire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the startled and terrified operative shouted quickly getting up and holding up his rifle cried out in panic and confusion, "Who's the real Numbuh 3! I demand to know immediately!"

"Numbuh 192," the Japanese in green and black said to the confused operative, "It's me."

"And how do you know that it's you and you're not an impostor?" Numbuh 192 asked with his rifle still up.

"Hey easy there, Numbuh 192," came a blond Australian sounding kid in blue denim baggy pants and an orange hoodie, "You could hurt yourself."

"Yeah, easy, kid," a duplicate with a bandage on his cheek told the boy, "Kuki says that you're still gonna be sore 'till much later. So, put down your gun."

"But…uh, well, uh.. how did you…? What's with the people? How…I was gonna…,"the momentarily perplexed operative before suddenly dropping his weapon and placing his hand on his stomach as he felt an unanticipated pain on his gut, "Oow…"

"It's ok," the Australian with a bandage said laying a hand on the injured operative, "You're in safe hands. I'm Negative 4. The one beside me is your comrade, Numbuh 4. The two that revived you were Numbuh 3 and Negative 3. Your surrounded by my loyal troops. They'll protect us all."

"Rest now," Negative 3 said trying to usher him to lie down again, "You'll need your strength later."

"Yeah," Numbuh 4 said smiling at his friend, "We caught you at the nick of time. Your negative was just about to smash your head when we came along."

"And we scared him away with a barrage of ammo," the Australian leader added, "The two girls, Numbuh 3 and Negative 3 here, treated you so you'd regain consciousness."

"Thanks Numbuh 3 and Negative 3," Numbuh 192 expressed gratitude to the two before looking at his Australian friend to say, "Numbuh 4, I thought you were going to…well, uh…you know…be executed."

"I thought so, too," the KND operative responded, "but Numbuh 3 saved me but Negative 4 and the CND Liberation Army came to help us out."

"The what?" the injured operative asked with a puzzled look.

"Children Next Door Liberation Army(CNDLA). That's what we call our group," the Australian leader said displaying the red band on his arm and handing another to Numbuh 192, "and we aim to liberate our organization from Negative 1's repressive tyranny and save your world. You in?"

"Definitely," the boy said smiling as he took it, "Count me in."

"Good," Negative 4 said turning, "stay there in the stretcher and we'll have someone carry you—"

"Thanks but no thanks," the KND operative said standing and checking that his rifle was fully loaded as he remembered the Lord's orders and did not want to be a burden to others, "No one carries me around. I have a battle to fight and mission to accomplish. Let's go!"

And with that, they carried on to the short-cut to the Psychic Dominator in an attempt to shut it down. With the blessing of God once again on Numbuh 192, they cut through the ranks with great ease and many turned from their Negative 1 loyalist commanders to join Negative 4 in his more noble endeavor. Soon, their numbers swelled and all foes feared them even more.

1010111010101011100010111010101010101001101010010101010010101100110010010101010

Hours later, with the KND group…

"Hya!" the Toilenator shouted as he kicked the final doors open and covered the guards with the toilet paper from his wrists, "Take that, fools!"

"Go, go, go , go, go ,go!" Numbuh 1 shouted to his troops as they poured out of the gate and shot the fewer remaining resistance forces.

"Finally," Heindrich von Marzipan exclaimed in relief, "Ve have finally reached our destination!"

"It's either they ran out of troops," Mr. Boss said in response to their dwindling foes, "or their planning something on us."

"Look!" Numbuh 1 shouted as he saw new CND reinforcement ships started dropping soldiers on parachutes above the gathering place in front of them with huge, thick gates.

"Girl," Numbuh 5 said to Numbuh 86 as they just exited the doors behind them, "You've got issues to solve with Numbuh 192. You've been fighting with him since you two met back in the Academy."

"Yeah," Numbuh 2 added, "you two really do have things to patch up together. I mean, you two have been—"

"Not likely," the Irish agent responded defiantly as she shot two CND guards down ant thrust the but end of her rifle into the gut of a third, "not happenin'"

BOOM!

Suddenly, the wall 10 meters away from them exploded from a dynamite charge.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha," came a laugh from Negative 4 as he ascended form the rubble, "I told you I know a short-cut to the Psychic Dominator."

"Oh, yeah," a happy Numbuh 4 shouted as he jumped out of the hole on the wall, "We rock! No one can defeat us 'couse we are a force to be reckoned with! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"More like the 4's to be reckoned with," Numbuh 192 said holding his rifle and stretching a while, "You two just can't be beaten by those CND SS troops no matter how many jump on you both. Ha-ha!"

"Yay, we win!" a jubilant Numbuh 3 exclaimed jumping up for joy at the sight of the huge meeting with walls and gates in front of them.

"Not yet," her negative said also getting up from the crumbled wall, "we have to destroy the Dominator first. Then, we can celebrate."

"Numbuhs 3, 4, and 192?" Numbuh 1 asked in surprise before running up to them with the group to greet them, "Boy, am I glad to see you, guys! I was wondering where you were!"

"Halt! It's Negative 1!" came the cry of a CND guard with a red band on his arm as he started shooting at Numbuh 1's direction, "Die, evil bstard!"

"Destroy!" shouted another as they stated doing the same as the first guard.

"Stop! Hold your fire!" Numbuh 4 commanded them, "He's a friend!"

"He is?" the Australian leader exclaimed motioning the others to hold their fire as well and turning to Numbuh 1 with an nervous but happy smile, "Greetings, I am Negative 4, leader of the Children Next Door Liberation Army. Sorry for shooting at you. We thought you were Negative 1."

"That's ok," the British leader accepted the apology and holding out a hand to greet him, "Since he's my negative, it's understandable. By the way, I am Numbuh 1 leader of the Kids Next Door."

"We shall be allies, then?" Negative 4 asked shaking hands with the other chieftain.

"Most definitely," Numbuh 1 said, with a smile, "Fighting against each other, we cannot defeat our common enemy, but united, we will be invincible."

"Numbuh 1," Negative 4 said to the KND leader, "As Chief of Security, I know every twist and turn of all these structures and I know a secret passage way into the Great hall right in front of us. Come, bring your forces and let us stop the evil that plans to take over the world."

"Kids Next Door," Numbuh 1 told the others in suspense to the offer, "prepare to move out and follow Negative 4!"

"Uh…Numbuh 86," Numbuh 192 said hesitantly as he walked up to her while everyone else was still reloading their guns, "I…uh, have something to tell you…"

"Really?" Numbuh 86 grumbled as the boy walked to her, "And what could that possibly be!"

"Um…uh, well…you know…," Numbuh 192 tried to apologize but with difficulty, "uh…I'm…uh…I'm…"

"Well," Numbuh 86 hissed, "I'm waiting."

"I'm…uh," Numbuh 192 muttered before suddenly seeing something a familiar murderous, deadly shadow headed their way and cried out, "LOOK OUT!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" laughed a malicious long haired punk preparing to stab the girl with the bayonet fitted on his rifle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Numbuh 86 shrieked as she turned and saw Negative 192 just about to thrust his blade.

As she screamed closing her eyes and trying to protect her head with her hands, she suddenly felt jolted to the side.

CLANG!

When she opened her eyes, she was surprised that the one she considered her enemy, Numbuh 192, had caught the cutting edge with his sword.

"Dishonorable coward," the agent shouted as he gave a hard blow to his negative's face with his foot, "Attacking the unprepared, are you? Take this!"

"What the—" the CND operative shouted before he felt the sudden assault and had his rifle taken from his instantaneously limp hand.

"By your actions, you don't even deserve this dagger," Numbuh 192 said trusting the bayonet to the wall and kicking the barrel fastened to the handle instantly causing the blade to snap off.

"No!" Negative 192 shouted hurling himself at his positive, "You'll pay for that!"

With his right hand occupied with his _bolo_ but not wanting to kill his human negative, Numbuh 192 quickly pulled out his lucky B.L.A.N.D.A.A.R. cheese hand-gun from his open sidearm holster and shot three shots into his foe's face while lurching to the side. Suddenly blinded by the cheese on his face Negative 192 slammed right into the wall beside his opponent's side and collapsed sprawling to the floor completely knocked out.

"And that is that," Numbuh 192 said thrusting his hand-gun back into the holster and sliding his sword back to the sheath.

"Whoa," the stunned Numbuh 86 said with a shocked voice, "Numbuh 192, you saved my life."

"Indeed I did," Numbuh 192 said not making a big deal about it and walking towards their comrades a significant reach away from them oblivious of his deed, "By the way, sorry for how I acted in my past actions. I was wrong for getting angry at you."

"What!" the surprised Irish operative said to her companion distance away, "H-how?…W-why?"

"Numbuh 86," Numbuh 192 said turning to her from his further location, "Do you plan to stay there or are you coming with us?"

"Hey, you," Numbuh 86 snapped back to her normal self and started running to him, "Wait for me, you stupid boy! What are you trying to do! Loose me?"

And the two ran the rest of the way to catch up to their allies to plan an attack on their imminent foe.

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: DARK MIRROR Chap. 12! What do you think of it? Will the two groups finally be able to end an evil regime from taking over both worlds before it even happens? Will this all end to the good? What will happen to our heroes in the next step? Will justice finally come to the evil Negative 1to make him pay for his evil deeds? Will these friendships that just started last…or will betrayal come about? What will indeed happen in the next chapter? Find out in the Final Chapter, Chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13: Death of a Tryant and Victor...

Now Loading KND Operation: DARK MIRROR

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192,776, Numbuh 192, Numbuh 143, and Numbuh 76, Negatives 1-5, Negative 75.

Summary: What happens when an evil and more powerful version of the Kids Next Door from another dimension discovers and decides to invade our universe? One word: CHAOS! Can the KND beat them…or will they be forced to call for help from their dreaded enemies? Join them as they combat their worst foes ever: THEMSELVES!

Note from author: Hello peoples! Thanks for the good reviews! I hope I haven't lost any of my readers from the long wait. Sorry again for the delay. I've been trying to solve some problems in the plot. Also, my Dad who thinks that all my writing is just a big waste of time ban me from writing until I had finished my Boy Scout merit badge requirements. I finally did it!…well sort of…not all of them yet but Mom lifted the ban and I'm back in business! Ha-ha-ha! Thank God for my Mother! Yahoo! Anyway, here is the final chapter in my story. Enjoy! Thanks for your reviews and God bless…

PS In case I have some mistakes in some details, I've never been to the Eiffel Tower and have no idea of the geography there. So, don't expect me to.

PPS Enjoy:)

Chapter 13: Death of a Tyrant and Victory for All

"Gentlemen," Negative 1 told his two chief military advisors as they quickly walked from hall to hall to the stage of the Great Hall, "Today, we shall make history. This speech I will be making will change the world—"

"Negative 1!" the dictator's secretary ran as if for her dear life with a look of supreme urgency on her face, "I have a very important report for you! Negative 1! Negative, please hear me out!"

"Urg," The despot shouted furiously turning to the girl behind him, "What is it, you stupid imbecile! Why do you waste my time like this!"

"Sir," the secretary said with a voice of sincerity, "there intelligence reports say that—"

"What!" the angry autocrat shouted in pure rage, "What could they say that could possibly be of any importance to me when I am just about to take control of the whole entire world with a flip of a switch!"

"Sir," she shouted in desperation as they went around the curb, "It _is_ important. Negative 4 has started a coup d'etat!"

"Negative 4 has started a coup d'etat?" Negative 1 asked with a look utter ridicule before bursting into a hysterical laughter and motioned his advisors to do the same, "Negative 4 has started a coup d'etat! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Huh?" the secretary looked at her boss puzzled, "Why are you laughing?"

"Look at me guys," the dictator cackled in laughter with the goofiest look on his face as he tried to make an impression of the Australian leader, "Look at me. I'm Negative 4 and I just started a coup d'etat! Ha-ha-ha! I am so stupid! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Sir," the ill-treated secretary tried to explain as the despot as started walking toward the door the to the front stage, "You don't understand! This is serious and it requires immediate action in your part! What coarse of action—!"

"Ha-ha-ha!" the foolish dictator chuckled to himself not realizing that it would mean his doom, "I understand perfectly well what is happening, but I see no harm in it. After all, it was started by Negative 4, that stupid weakling. Anything he starts is doomed to utter failure."

"But, sir!" the secretary shouted as he went through and the sliding doors, "You don't understand!"

"Goodbye," the dictator muttered coldly as the door hissed close on her face..

Seeing that her efforts were useless with Negative 1, she finally gave up with an angry remark, "Jerk."

"By the way," one of the advisors on the other side inquired to the dictator, "What _is_ a coup d'etat?"

"It sounds French," the biased Negative is reasoned, "so it must be perhaps a marching band, a cooking contest, or a singing and dancing competition. Obviously, it isn't a threat.."

He couldn't be any more wrong…

Looking all around him was the Great Hall behind the Psychic Dominator. The Hall looked strikingly familiar with the hall Hitler made his speeches but instead of red banners with the swastika in it, there were black banners with the 'CND' painted on it with a pattern of two swords crossed under it and a red flame above the letters. Behind him was a large statue in his likeness.

Walking to the speaker's podium, Negative 1 readied himself for his speech.

"All hail!" came a great shout from the loud speakers surrounding the standing audience in military uniform, "The Supreme Dictator speaks!"

"All hail!" all shouted in response as their leader came to view, "Long live Negative 1! Long may he live!"

"Thank you all," the dictator smiled pleased with the praise he was given…with the praise he decided that he deserved, "You are all too kind."

As soon as the fanfare was over, the despot read to the multitude his address.

"Subjects, allies, and fellow operatives," he called out in a loud voice, "Thank you all for your hard work and determination in building this great structure we are in and in the land you have all conquered from this weak New World. This is a dramatic day today for, within 40 minutes, we shall all make history and change the lives of all forever. We have also done this in the Old World just under the noses of the stupid our adults. Like here, we have also refitted the Eiffel Tower in our Paris and both worlds will be in my control. But enough about myself and how I will benefit. It's time to discuss you and the benefits to be given to you, each and everyone of you. Friends, I have heard your cries and have listened to your problems. Like any good leader, I will make a difference that will benefit us all. Under my rule, there will be some major changes and reforms to bring about equality for all. From now on, there will no longer be a racial division between the people. No more patricians (the privileged citizens of Axis nations) and plebeians (everyone else). All will be treated as equals in…"

"Total slavery!" an Australian accent continued the sentence for the Supreme Dictator.

"What!" the tyrant shouted in both rage and confusion, "Who said that! Admit and I promise you that you will die a less cruel way!"

"_I_ did," one of the spotlights turned to a familiar blond-headed, blue and orange wearing security officer surrounded by red banded troopers for defense, "but don't trust your promises and I won't need to."

The audience gasped as the studied the new speaker who so boldly did this course of action.

"Look!"

"It's Negative 4, the great Chief of Security!"

"Awesome!"

"Long live the honest Negative 4!"

"Grrrrrr!" growled the Dictator in anger shouting, "How dare you interrupt me in my historic—"

"Historic yourself, liar," the rebel leader responded turning to the people yelling both scattered praises and curses to him, "Peoples and fellow comrades, you have all been cheated and lied to by your very own leader, Negative 1. He doesn't plan to help any of us at all. As a matter of fact, he just wants to make things worse for us just for his own good. He'll bring us all plebeians back to the tin mines we worked in with our families before we were drafted into the CND and we will work just to benefit his new elite, his own cronies. Otherwise, he'll make us return to the arenas to make us fight to the death with our friends. In other words, it's early decommissioning for all of us."

"Negative 4, you'll pay for this," Negative 1 thought in his head as he turned to the crowd and remarked, "Are you talking about my plans for the world…or _yours_ after your dream of dual global domination is accomplished?"

"What are you talking about?" the puzzled Australian questioned holding up a file full of paper knowing all too well that what his opponent said was a trap, "I have your documents right here! I have proof but you don't! You know why? 'Cause it's a lie, a filthy, stinkin' lie, and you know it!"

"Or really," the prepared dictator smiled holding up a tape player and pressing the symbol of a triangle, "Let's see for ourselves, shall we?"

"Just you wait, Negative 1," came Negative 4's voice from the electronic device, "I'll build up a bigger and stronger empire than you! Ha-ha! I'm much more trusted than you, so I have better chances. They believe anything I say. I just have to say bad things about you and kaboom! There goes your reputation and authority. You're ruined! You may have a higher rank but that's worth nothing when no one orders your commands! Give up, fool! They're all going to be _my_ personal slaves, each and everyone of them! krackle "

"Too bad. I wanted to use this after my Reich will be established and I 'm weeding out traitors," Negative 1 smiled at his suddenly pale-faced rival, "But, now, who's the ruined one, hmmm? It seems _your_ reputation and authority was the one that went up in smoke…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!…and by your own words, too. How ironic isn't it? The one that preached so boldly about freedom for all is the very one that wishes to enslave us all."

"B-b-b-but," the flabbergasted Negative 4 gasped in horror and surprise, "h-how? I-I-I never…"

"Traitor!"

"Betrayer!"

"Liar!"

"Down with Negative 4!" came the public cry when they had heard of this.

"No," the Australian tried in vain to defend himself, "I didn't do it! I never said that! Please, believe me! You don't understand…"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" the dictator laughed out heartily as he say his old rival in the ruins, "I understand it all perfectly and so does the public. All of us now know of your secret plans and I bet that your own company has already chosen to withdraw their support from you."

"JUST ONE MOMENT!" Numbuh 4 jumped from the crowd of troops surrounding his negative, "I remember that tape! That's the recording I was forced to make two days ago!"

"Numbuh 4," the stunned Negative 1 gasped with a look of amazement, "I thought you were dead!"

"No, he's not," Negative 4 shouted pointing to his captor and holding out a folder of files, "but you _will be_ soon! You have ruled us through tyranny and fear for long enough! You have lied to us and used us like fools. You use us and dispose of us like mere things! From these documents I have in my hand, you don't even care for any of us at all! To you, we're all just statistics!"

"Oh, really?" Negative 1 asked the rebel, "And how can they trust you? After all, _this_ recording with_ your voice_ in it tells us that they're just slaves to you."

"They can," Numbuh 4 said, "'cause we've got evidence!"

"And what could that possibly be?" Negative 1 asked in curiosity and doubt.

Numbuh 4 smiled at this challenge, "Continue the recording. Press the play button."

The dictator froze.

"Come on," Numbuh 4 shouted, "just push the button! If you're so certain that you're right, what do you have to be afraid of?"

There was no response. Negative 1 was too overwhelmed with trying to find any way of escape.

"This is ridiculous," the despot turned to side and prepared to leave

"Play the tape!" some people shouted.

"Just do it!"

"Press the button!"

"Just press the stupid button and play it!"

"Look," someone shouted, "he's not doing it. He's lying to us! He's afraid of the truth!"

"Yeah! He must be lying to us! He _is_ too afraid of the truth!" people shouted in response to the dictator's suspicious actions, "He's turned coward!"

"Grrrrrr," Negative 1 growled hating to be called fearful of anything, "Shut up, all of you, or I'll have you all shot in the firing range!"

"See what I mean?" Negative 4 shouted seeing that his point had been delivered, "He cares nothing for us _and_ he's a liar! Let's bring him down while we still can and setup a new CND government to replace him!"

"Get Negative 1!" the crowd shouted now a riot full of angry people, "Let's beat him up and leave him for dead!"

"Get him," Negative 4 shouted not wanting them to go too far, "but don't kill him! We have to try him first for his grievances in a CND court of law! Let justice prevail!"

Seeing that this wasn't going his way, Negative 1 quickly pulled out a small bomb from his pocket and threw it right in front of him. Instantly, a black cloud of smoke enveloped him covering him completely. As soon as the haze cleared up, the despot was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Numbuh 4 asked with a puzzled look, "He was here a moment ago."

"Maybe there is a trap door here somewhere," Numbuh 1 suggested kneeling down to investigate where his negative was knowing that that was the method often used by magicians in their magic tricks, "Negative 4, where is it and where would it lead to?"

"Nowhere," an equally perplexed Chief of Security answered, "There _isn't_ a secret passage way in the stage. At least, none that I know of. But it's impossible. I studied the blueprints myself! I couldn't have missed it!"

"Hello, what's this?" Numbuh 2 thought aloud seeing something suspicious with his X-ray specs and pointing to a spot on the ground, "Hey guys, shoot here!"

"What!" Numbuh 1 asked with an even more confused look, "Why would we want to do that?"

"'Cause it could lead us to where Negative 1's at," the Chief Engineer responded causing the others to aim their weapons at that specific location.

ZAP, ZAP, ZAP! KABOOM!

The smoke cleared revealing a tunnel small enough for each of them to enter.

"Whoaa," Negative 4 exclaimed stunned, "I guess I was wrong."

1011101010101010101010101011101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Some time later…

They reached the Eiffel Tower and split into two groups. Numbuh 2, Mr. Boss, Heindreich von Marzipan, and a couple of CNDLA troops were in one team and the rest were in another.

"OK, Troops," Negative 4 instructed those around him as they entered a bare room still under re-construction, "Stay on your guard. Negative 1 could be anywhere."

"Right," they all responded readying their rifles.

Without warning and the out of nowhere, Negative 1 appeared right in front of them. In response, they all let fly a load of ammunition to his direction but to their surprise, they went through him as though he were just a mirage.

"Optical illusion," Numbuh 1 thought aloud motioning the others to stop, "Nothing more than an eye trick."

Smiling, the 'optical illusion' raised his hands to them causing their guns and weapons to turn black and blood red. Lifting his hands to the sky, Negative 1 made all their armaments to fly up to the ceiling above his foes' reach and caused the firearms stay in those positions there by an unknown force. Suddenly, disarmed, the group tried to get away but an invisible wall confined them to their spots.

"What the…!" Numbuh 5 stuttered in both in dismay and amazement, "How'd this happen?"

The despot's eyes glowed with luminous red penetrating the black of his shades. There was an un-Earthly feeling in the room as if something supernatural was present.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" the tyrant laughed in glee to see his enemies completely vulnerable to his power, "You think you can stop me, you puny mortals!"

"What the—," a CNDLA guard muttered as he was suddenly suspended in mid-air and thrust into one of the metal walls of the room, "Help!

SLAM!

The soldier smacked right into the wall. Suddenly, the floor under him was ripped open and the wires beneath him eagerly reached up to entangle the boy. Soon, only his head was exposed to open. All the rest of him was tied up by the wires.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the panicking CNDLA troops shouted running back to the trap door and slamming it shut.

"You will not escape me!" the demon-possessed dictator shouted out in a deep voice, "Never!"

As the Liberation Army ran, Numbuh 3 was quickly dashing her way to the tunnel they had come from when she suddenly stopped as if being hit by a barrier of sorts.

"Trying to leave now, little girl?" Negative 1 smiled as he ascended 2-3 meters away from his victim, "I'm sorry but PLAY TIME ISN'T OVER YET!"

As fire blazed from his hands, he was abruptly halted when Numbuh 4 hurled himself at the despot, "You'll never get her, you demented freak! You'll have to get through me first!"

"Take this, fool," Negative 1 shouted freezing the KND agent at in the air with a mere raising of his hand.

"What?" the Australian questioned as he tried to move his legs to make himself move form his fixed position in air, "What's this?"

Negative 1 pulled up his fists and pretended to be beating the grunting Chief of Security up and somehow still delivering the blows from his distance. Then he flung the blond into the same area as the first victim.

"Hya!" Numbuh 3 yelled thrusting her backpack into the dictator's face to no avail.

"Stupid girl," the evil Brit forcing his fist into her face to retaliate and throwing her to the same fate as the two, "you're even stupider that the boy you like."

"Take this, you evil fiend," the Termi-Toilenator shouted coating the black wearing opponent with a cocoon of toilet paper and striking him repeatedly with two plungers like a martial arts expert, "Feel my wrath!"

To his surprise, the dictator tore through his covering like…well, um, toilet paper…and sent the toilet god into the wires also to be bound up.

Suddenly facing the right, Negative 1 held his palm up causing Numbuh 5 to be completely visible when she was about to deliver a punch. This attack, however was abruptly ended by an invisible wall. The blow in the sudden barrier sent pain signals from her hand back to her brain.

"Yeaoow," the African-American cried out holding up her aching fist, "That stuff is _hard_!"

Suddenly, she floated up and was sent striking the metal wall behind where her friends were and was ensnared by the wires., "That's for looking like my traitor Second-in-Command."

Facing the left to see her negative, the tyrant trust his hands from side to side sending the girl from wall to wall until tying her up with cables from the floor crying out in glee, "Revenge! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! This is for _being_ Negative 5!"

ZAP, ZAP, ZAP!

Suddenly, laser blasts struck the dictator hurling him backwards on the floor.

"What the Hell!" Negative 1 growled in rage seeing his positive pointing his loaded watch on him, "I thought that I got rid of them all!"

"Think again," Numbuh 1 smiled seeing that the advantage was now his, "Freeze and don't move!…Or else!"

The tyrant smiled as he held his hands up above his head as a sign of surrender.

"Good. No tricks, OK?" the British captain ordered keeping his weapon steady, "Now place your hands on your head and—"

Suddenly, he clutched his neck with his hands.

"Aachh!" Numbuh 1 choked gasping for dear life, "I can't breath! Help me! gasp Help me! gasp "

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" the dictator laughed as he saw his positive trying to pull whatever was on squeezing his neck but to no avail for the thing wasn't something that could be touched, "Stupid fool, you can't beat me. You're too worthless!"

Lifting his defeated opponent with his hands, he threw him into a floor where wires and cables ripped out of the metal coating and bound the KND agent

He turned behind him to see Numbuh 86 pounding desperately at the invisible wall to find even the smallest hole by which to escape from the mad man.

"Looking for a way out, little girl?" the destructive one inhabited by the undead inquired drawing closer and closer to her with a large grin on his face, "Here it is!"

"Is that so?" Numbuh 192 smiled as he held out a cross from his back pack, "Christ had the ability to drive out demons and as a member of His universal body of believers, I share that ability, too. So, in the name of Christ my Master, I command you! Halt!"

The tyrant fell on his back cowering and trying to crawl away from the boy.

"In the name of Christ, what is your name, demon?" the soldier of God demanded walking forward, "Respond now!"

"We are Legion!" the possessed responded with a un-Earthly deep voice still trembling, "for we are many!"

"A legion, huh?" Numbuh 192 smiled, "I may not have the experience to draw you all out at the same time but I'll have to do so one my one! Who's the weakest! Name yourself!"

"Hatred," Negative 1 hissed with a look of complete and utter abhor, "is my name!"

"Hatred," the soldier cried out a command, "Get out of him, now!"

No response.

Looking puzzled, the boy repeated his order, "Get out of him, now!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" the dictator giggled at the command, "Never!"

"Get out of him, I say!" Numbuh 192 cried out now starting to loose his faith in God and His divine omnipotent power (very crucial on exorcism…or at least in the one practiced in Christianity for driving out demons), "Leave, now!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Negative 1 laughed out loud striking fear into his opponent's heart, "You have no power over me, fool!"

"Holy crap!" Numbuh 192 thought to himself trying to remember what was said in the book he had recently read They Shall Cast Out Demons, "I don't get it!…And this is the weakest of them all! What am I supposed to do! Help!"

"You have no power over me, fool," Negative 1 smiled as he got up to face the now disarmed Christian who was now trembling with fear and trying to get away, "You have no power over demons that the host considers a friend…much less if we were all invited by him…ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…especially when you're in doubt. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

With renewed power, the possessed dictator hurled both Numbuh 192 and 86 into the plot where all their comrades were entangled.

"You're all captured! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" the despot burst into laughter and looking at the watch on is wrist, "And there are just 10 minutes separating me from being the ruler of all! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"Not quite, 'Grand Dictator'!" came a reply from Negative 3 and 75 (Negative 4's friend from Chapter 3 also called 'cadet' by the good Chief of Security) as they flew from the door with weapons handy, "You're under arrest for treason, giving false reports to fellow operatives, abusing power, multiple counts of murder, and everything else you've done! You have the right to remain silent! All you say can and will be used—"

"Stupid!" the dictator shouted to them as he dashed to their direction at an amazing rate, "You're all gonna die and I'm gonna burn your worthless and pitiful souls in Hell!"

The two jumped to attempt to dodge the attack. Negative 3 quickly shot tranquilizer darts to the dictator with her emergency dart gun but missed her fast moving target. Greatly enraged, the dictator took hold of her to rip her limb from limb and thrust his fist at her when he received a swift kick on the side pushing him to a direction away from that of the CNDLA, KND, the Toilenaor, and Negative 3 to let fly a hail of bullet rounds from the Uzi's (a type of sub-machine gun) from his two hands.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT!

To the cadet's horror, the bullet rounds suddenly stopped half a meter from his target.

"Die, you filthy bstard!" the malevolent Negative 1 shouted forcing his own foot into the cadet pushing him into the glass curtain (architectural term for the glass wall) separating them from the 324 m. below them, "Go to Hell!"

The glass shattered instantly on impact as we went through the protective layer.

SMASH!

"CADET!" Negative 4 screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw what was happening to his to his close comrade, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The cadet's cries for help could be heard for a few seconds as he plunged down before ending abruptly with a soft thud.

"Vile fiend!" the Toilenator growled trying to extricate himself from the wires which were restraining him.

"I hate you!" Numbuh 4 yelled in total abhorrence.

"You murderer!" Numbuh 1 joined in to accuse his depraved negative, "You're evil!"

"Man, you reek!" Numbuh 5 hissed.

"If I could," Numbuh 86 shouted, "I'd have you decommissioned immediately!"

"He was my friend!" Negative 4 wailed in grief as tears started coming out of his eyes, "How could you!"

"Shut up, all of you!" Negative 1 demanded holding up the cadet's Uzi's at them, "Or I'll kill you all!"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we don't care whether you kill us or not," Numbuh 192 shouted in defiance and regaining his courage, "We will die with honor being known for bravely trying to stop you and your evil deeds. May God rain His divine judgment on you and give you what you justly deserve! May He send His holy warring angels on you to give you utter torment and hurl you to into unquenchable fire!"

"Stupid imbeciles," Negative 1 growled as he raised the sub-machine gun to them, "Die, btches!"

Suddenly we grunted clutching his stomach as if being stabbed there by an unknown force. It was followed by another on his arm, back, and leg. Soon, the dictator was reeling in pain as he was stumbling from wall to wall at the verge of falling.

The tight grip of the wires and cables around the group suddenly grew lax allowing them to escape. As they freed themselves, they found their weapons dropping from the ceiling so they could take them up again. Now fully armed once again, they all walked to the possessed one in torment with guns at hand.

"Surrender now, Negative 1," Numbuh 1 barked out an order to his negative, "and face the charges against you."

"Never," the dying foe sneered, "I'd rather die!"

At that, he jumped into the shattered glass wall and fell to his death.

"Well, that was shocking," Numbuh 192 was somewhat stunned.

"Cadet!" Negative 4 wept bitterly about the death of his friend, "I was planning to give him a promotion, too!"

"That's ok," Negative 3 wrapped her arms around him for consolation, "He's in a better place now. I'm sure of it."

"Yup," Numbuh 1 placed his hand to the rebel leader's shoulder, "Seeing him stand up to that thug will be memorable for all of us. We was a great fighter and a good kid. God rest his soul."

"May all give him honor for the good he has done for us all," Numbuh 192 smiled at the Australian, "If I—"

"WARNING! WARNING! SELF DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE IN PROGRESS!" red lights blazed all around them and a the computer's voice from the speakers shouted loudly, "SELF DESTRUCTION ID T-MINUS 2:00 AND COUNTING!"

"Let's go, peoples!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed, "Let's get the Hell outta here before this place blows up!"

Immediately, they all ran for their lives out of the Tower using a secret escape pod in the Psychic Dominator's Main Engineering room. Soon, they met the other team and were outside of the Psychic Dominator, the Great Hall surrounding it, and the fortress surrounding that structure. As soon as they reached a hill nearby, they looked behind them just in time to see explosions, falling satellite dishes, and other metal pieces collapsing from their original positions.

"My work," Negative 2 muttered with a look of grief, "all those work-hours…destroyed…"

"He's finally gone…," the still teary-eyed Negative 4 said to himself, "justice has finally been done…"

"Thank _Gott_ (God)," Mr. Marzipan thought to himself, "Ze vorld is saved."

0101110111010101010101011101010101010101010101110100111001010100010101010101001

Soon afterwards, there was a celebration held by the CND in a big tent. The 'Negative 1 Day' banners were torn off but the cakes with those written on it were still eaten. The food and festivity prepared for Negative 1's planned dual global domination was used for something better…dual global liberation.

"What about the Psychic Dominator in your world?" Numbuh 1 asked Negative 4 as their comrades were helping themselves to the food, "That too was destroyed?"

"No," Negative 4 responded swallowing his bite of the chicken leg on his hand, "That's online."

"What?" the British one looked puzzled, "Then, how is your world saved?"

"Negative 3 made some secret experiments of regarding what makes our people more evil and aggressive," the Australian explained, "She found that all good people have a lot of a protein she would call 'benopoline' and the bad have a lot of 'malopaline.' She collaborated with Negative 2 to re-program the Psychic Dominator to mind control everyone in the Old World to start pumping the good protein while they do what they normally do. Gradually, we should be seeing an improvement in our people."

"Numbuh 1," Numbuh 192 said saluting, "I'll be visiting the remains of the Dominator to get some artifacts to add in my archives. That ok?"

"That's fine with me," Numbuh 1 smiled, "Just be back in half-an-hour."

"Eye, sir," Numbuh 192 bowed a bit and turned, "Will do."

Immediately, walked quickly out.

1010111010101101010111010101101010110101011010101101010100010100101010101010101

"Interesting," Numbuh 192 grinned as he held out a deformed keyboard and stuffed it into his open backpack on the ground, "This would look awesome on my wall."

He turned to the other side to look for some to get other stuff when he suddenly saw his negative smiling at him with a heavy metal bar on his hand for a club.

"Hey yo, you thought you could forget about me, huh?" Negative 192 shouted to him, "Think again!"

At this, he swung the metal bar at Numbuh 192 who instantly caught it with his S.T.I.C.K. The negative's blow was so powerful, that the positive's weapon bent at the great momentum.

CLANG!

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!" the long haired struck again smashing the KND agents weapon in two, "You're gonna die this time!"

"Not if I can help it!" Numbuh 192 shouted dodging another affront, "Take this!"

The KND operative tried to fight back by jabbing his shorted rod into his opponent's knee. To the agent 's dread, his weapon flew out of his hand and Negative 192 blocked with a sharp blow on the pole.

"Oh, crud," Numbuh 192 muttered remembering that he had left his rifle in the tent with the others.

"Defenseless," the punk smiled as he drew nearer, "This'll be easy. Turn around and put your hands behind your head."

Complying, Numbuh 192 faced the opposite direction and did as he was told.

Suddenly, he heard laser blasts and a cry of, "Freeze, Kids Next Door!"

ZAP, ZAP, ZAP, ZAP!

He then saw the metal bar fly of to the side and his negative's hand fall beside his foot.

"Thanks," the operative smiled as he looked behind him to see who it was that saved him, "I owe you one—Numbuh 86!"

He was stunned as he say the Irish girl held two rifles one on each hand.

"Y' forgot your rifle," she said holding one of them up to him, "Don't do that again."

"Y-you saved my life," Numbuh 192 stuttered in amazement as he received his weapon, "H-how?"

"Yeah," Numbuh 86 said not making a big deal out of it, "Now, were even again…"

"I guess so," Numbuh 192 responded taking the pieces of his S.T.I.C.K. so he could have it repaired again, "I guess so."

"Idiot" she added.

"Moron," Numbuh 192 jokingly jeered back.

"Fool," she said more sternly.

"Homo sapien," Numbuh 192 said with a tome to match hers.

"Dastard!"

"Fresh-water swab!"

"Technocrat!"

"Vegetable slave-trader!"

"Hydrocarbon gyroscope!"

"Fuzzy-wuzzy cannibalistic coconut!"

"Licorice-based invertebrate!"

"Ectoplasmic scum!"

"Australopithecus afarensis!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR," the both growled at each other with a look of rage.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" they both suddenly burst into laughter realizing that they were fighting over nothing.

"We're both idiots!" Numbuh 192 laughed as he placed his hand to Numbuh 86's shoulder, "When we get back to Moon Base, I'm getting you a soda."

"No, I will," Numbuh 86 said, "All on me!"

"No, I will" Numbuh 192 insisted, "I'll pay for it!"

"No, I will!"

"No, I will!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

"I will!"

Sigh. Here they go again…

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

There it is KND Operation: DARK MIRROR Chap. 13! What do you think of it? I hope you enjoyed it. But read the Epilogue!


	14. The Epilogue

Now Loading KND Operation: DARK MIRROR

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kids Next Door organization or show. I just wish I did. Oh, yeah, but own Numbuh 192,776, Numbuh 192, Numbuh 143, and Numbuh 76, Negatives 1-5, Negative 75.

Summary: What happens when an evil and more powerful version of the Kids Next Door from another dimension discovers and decides to invade our universe? One word: CHAOS! Can the KND beat them…or will they be forced to call for help from their dreaded enemies? Join them as they combat their worst foes ever: THEMSELVES!

Note from author: Hello peoples! Now is the time to thank all who have been good enough to review my work. Thanks, friends! I'll thank you all personally who reviewed first to last. I should have done this before but I stupid enough not to. It never crossed my mind until now.

The Phantom: Thanks for the review! I appreciate it very much! God less!

Ghost Writer: Same here! I hope you enjoyed this alternate universe story! It was fun writing it thanks to you review! God bless!

Vensy-Chan: Thank you for you thoughts! I hoped you enjoyed this one, too! God bless!

Kate: _Salamat_ (Thank you!)! _Maraming-maraming salamat_ (Thank you very, very, much)! God bless!

FTiger: Thanks for your 3 reviews and for the New Year's greeting! God bless in everything you do!

Sullen Goldpaws Extrordinaire: Yes, this does resemble Operation: POOL but I got the idea before seeing the episode. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! God less!

Erica: Whoa! You made **7** reviews! Wow, thanks for the encouragement! I really, really appreciated it! _Maraming-maraming salamat_! God bless!

Cris: Thanks for the 4 reviews! You're one of my best reviewers yet! Thanks! God less!

Sponge Kid A.K.A. Numbuh 33: Thank you for your whopping 6 reviews! I loved 'em! You're awesome! _Salalmat sa yo, rin_ (Thanks to you, too)! Sorry about the Numbuh 5 kidnapping thing. I wasn't able to squeeze it in because I forgot again. But wait for my sequel! I already placed it in my plot outline. Though, I will only be able to write it after a few weeks or months from now. Wait patiently though! Thanks! God less!

ZePuKa: Thanks for your review! I loved it! Glad you liked it! God less!

Dark Magician Fairy: Thanks for your review and you're welcome for mine! Thanks for your good words of encouragement! I like to cram my sentences with as much information as possible! Ha-ha! Some people say that that's bad because it's a run-on sentences but that's ok with me! I hate writer's block, too! May God damn it Hell! Ha-ha! Thanks! God less!

Mia14conchelez: Thanks for the review and, yes, I put lot's of action in Chapter 8. Thanks for the review! Glad you enjoyed! God less!

Numbuhunknown: Thanks for liking my story! You made **7** reviews! Thanks! I loved it! Yes, I made Negative 4 well, thanks for that compliment but, if you may have noticed, I planned to make him evil as well in back in Chapter 2. But, I'm glad I chose otherwise! Sorry for not updating quickly…I was bogged down by merit badge requirements and a ban. Anyway, thanks a lot! _Maraming-maraming salamat_! God bless!

Numbah52 the waterbender: Thanks very much for your review! I hope you enjoyed! God less!

Here are for those who, although haven't reviewed yet, they showed support for me anyway!

PrncssGrl: Although you never reviewed yet, I see that you placed me on your author alert list. Thanks! God bless!

Loopylea22: Thanks for liking my story! I appreciate it! God bless, too!

And to everyone else, thanks and God bless, too!

Epilogue

Numbuh 192 was walking toward a small, personal-class M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. (Massively Oversized Super Quick Undercover Icy Treat Transport On Helio-Jets) craft for a trip. Walking to a friend of his, he told him, "OK, Numbuh 875, I'm putting you in charge of things for now. I'll be back in 5 days or so according to what is needed. Take good care of everything, ok?"

Boarding the vehicle and waving goodbye, Numbuh 192 entered the cockpit to take control. Rising, M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. zoomed out of the Moon Base with a coarse set to Earth.

"_Personal log_," the agent said pressing the 'log' button on his chair, "_Star date 0216140705: With the War of the Children Next Door 3 months over, the world governments are now rebuilding themselves with the economy being restarted. The Kids Next Door has just finished rebuilding and repairing its tree house bases around the globe. The Negative World and the Positive World have now begun negotiations for peace. Great political and religious revolutions are occurring all over the Negative World since books on democratic republican governments, Bibles, and other Positive World books have been introduced…_"

He took a big Kit-Kat™ (not mine) bar from his backpack and opened it.

"_But what has happened in the past 3 months to my friends from that mission?…_"

Taking a bite of the tasty treat he continued, "_Numbuh 1 what has happened to him? Well… he received a Nobel Peace Prize for expert leadership in helping to end the terrible War that ensued earlier…_"

"Thank you all," Numbuh 1 smiled proudly as he was awarded the famous medal, "Thank you all for this wonderful prize. I will treasure it for all of my life. But first, I would like to thank my parents and my team, Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, Mr. Boss, the Toilenator, and the Children Next Door Liberation Army leader , Negative 4. I couldn't have done it without them…"

"_Numbuh 2 was awarded a $2 Million gift certificate for helping re-program the Psychic Dominator…_"

"Are you sure that we can trust Numbuh 2 with that certificate?" Numbuh 5 asked as she and Numbuh 1 were walking down the hall of their tree house, "I mean—"

Numbuh 1 reassured her, "Of course, Numbuh 5. We can trust him with that. With all our experience with him, I'm very much sure that he can make wise investments. If it will reassure you, come, let's pay him a visit."

They both walked to a pair of sliding doors with a '2' painted to it.

"Numbuh 1," the Second-in-Command started to feel some discomfort as she hesitantly followed her superior, "I'm not sure about this. I have a bad feelin' about—"

"Oh come on, Numbuh 5. It'll be fine," the British captain said as he rang to doorbell, "Trust me Have faith in your fellow—"

As soon as the door hissed open, an avalanche of candy, chocolate bars, bags of chips, boxes of baked pastry, and other goods poured out forcing the two into all around the tree house. They finally stopped in the mission room nearly drowning in the snacks.

"Ptuw," Numbuh 5 sway to the surface and spit out a bag of M&M's™ Crispy (not mine), "I told you, Numbuh 1"

"Hey," Numbuh 3 said surfacing and holding up a Japanese brand of snack in a container similar to Tic-Tacs™ (also not mine), "it's Choco Baby™! I haven't had this in a long time!"

"Koko™ (not mine)!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed holding a chocolate bar on his hands as he appeared out of nowhere, "I remember this back in Australia. And look, Twinkies™! I love those things!"

Numbuh 1 rose form the ocean of snacks with a Kellogg's Coco Chex™ on his head.

"Hey!" Numbuh 2 shouted as he rowed his way to them on a raft with some Philippine Creamo™ chocolate cookie sandwiches on board, their American counterpart of Oreo™'s, and some gallon bottles of milk, "I just arranged them alphabetically!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr! You spent all that money of these optional snack foods instead on much-needed supplies!" Numbuh 1 was shaking in fury as he saw the Chief Engineer drew nearer.

"Ha-ha," the engineer chuckled nervously and held out a Krispy Kreme™ original in an vain attempt to appease the captain, "Donut?"

"NUMBUH 2!"

"_Numbuh 3 was awarded the Medal of Honor for risking her life to save the life of her comrade, Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 didn't receive anything for being the first one captured in the War but, to my surprise, he's happy with it… _"

"Have any of you guys seen Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 2 inquired as he walked to the others, "I searched everywhere but I haven't seen him all day. "

"He's helping Numbuh 3 in some medical experiment," Numbuh 5 responded lifting her eyes from a book, "At least that's what she told me."

"Then, she should be in the Med-Labs below," Numbuh 1 concluded turning to his friend from the computer, "That's where they're supposed to be."

"But they're no there," Numbuh 2 said answered, "He's not in his room, either."

"That's weird," Numbuh 5 said getting up from the couch and putting her book down, "Let's look for them."

Some time later…

"Hello, what's this?" Numbuh 1 asked himself as he saw a folder on the floor just in front Numbuh 3's room, "It's an experiment Lab Report Sheet. What's it doing here?"

"Maybe we'll find some clues on the folder," Numbuh 5 said taking it from the leader and reading it, "What the Hell?"

"What?" Numbuhs 1 and 2 asked with eagerness, "What is it?"

"Look at the objectives!" the Second-in-Command read aloud, "'1. To test the theory that one burns a calorie for every two minutes of good kissing'? '2. To find the results of using different techniques and variations'? 3. 'To—' Wait a minute… This isn't an experiment! This is a—!"

The sliding doors in front of them hissed opened revealing a Numbuh 4.

"Bye," came Numbuh 3's happy, cheerful voice cried out, "Hope you had a good time!"

"Whoa!" the red-faced, kiss-mark littered, googly eyed, goofy smiling Australian stumbled out of the room and muttered, "I _love_ experiments. Experiments good…_real good_…"

"_I don't see how that's possible though…_"

"_Numbuh 5 was also given the KND Award of Excellence and, like Numbuh 1, received numerous invitations to be the captain of another tree house…"_

"The mail's on! I'll sort'em! " Numbuh 4 jumped to the in-box with a mountain of envelopes.

An hour later, the operative then delivered them to the designated rooms.

Numbuh 5 was in her room reading, when all of a sudden…

"Heads up, Numbuh 5," she heard, "It's mail time!"

"Holy crap! Not agai—" she tried to say before a flood of envelopes engulfed her in less than a split seccond.

"You have proposals from all over the world! See?" Numbuh 4 shouted, "You have invitations form Sector A , Sector G, Sector P, Sector Æ, Sector Ù, Sector É, Sector Ö, Sector J, Sector Ë, Sector Ø, Sector , Sector P, Sector N, Sector D, Sector Ë, and everywhere else!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she cried out pushing her head out of the ocean of mail, "I can't take it any more! Two whole weeks with too many invitations!"

"_She must be enjoying her new-found popularity…_"

"_Anyway, as for Numbuh T, has been improving in his skills of computing coordinates for the transporters… _"

"OK," a fellow engineer said with a smile, "Lunch time! Numbuh T, send me to the cafeteria with the transporter! This'll be fun!"

"Copy that, Numbuh 372" Numbuh 2's brother started tapping on the keys of his touch-screen console, "Calculating…on the platform immediately!"

"I'm there," the engineer hopped into the small stage in front of him, "Let's go!"

"Transporting," Numbuh T said tipping a red button, "See ya there!"

With a flash of fight, Numbuh 372 vanished…

"Whoa," the engineer said seeing Romans looking at him from the chairs of what looked like a baseball arena, "Look at this place."

"Awesome," people fighting to the death," the engineer jumped up, "Oh, yeah! I must be in the in the…the…the…"

"ROAR!" a lion him bellowed behind him.

"The Coliseum!" the engineer shrieked remembering what the structure was know for, "I'm gonna die! HELP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled inn the radio, "Help me! Get me out of here!"

Back in the Moon Base…

"Help! Help! Numbuh T, get me outta here!" came cries from the KND agent's communicator, "Help me! Please!…"

"I'm almost there!" Numbuh T exclaimed as he ran from hall to hall on his way to the cafeteria completely oblivious of his mistake and the current situation his fiend was in, "Oh, I forgot my communicator back in Main Engineering. Oh, well. I'm hungry!"

"_At least, that's what he tells me…"_

"_As for Numbuh 86, we're finally friends! Yahoo!…_"

"I see you're enjoying the CND-KND-DNK-Adults-Teenagers Victory Party, "Numbuh 1 smiled at Numbuh192 as he walked by.

"Why yes, I am," the agent smiled back, "and I'm also—"

"Bringing a soda to my date," grinning Numbuh 2 added jokingly..

"No, I am _not_!" Numbuh 192 exclaimed, "I am only fulfilling a promise! Now, if you both excuse me, I have to go. We'll talk again later."

The two snickered as the boy left.

"Here's your root beer," Numbuh 192 placed the tall glass beside Numbuh 86 who in-turn shoved a glass of a red, bubbling liquid to his side, "What's this?"

"Uh…cherry soda," the girl quickly stuttered in return.

"Um, right," he looked at her with a suspicious face before bringing the bubbling mixture to his lips.

A smile emended in the Irish girl's face as he saw him chugging the liquid down as he always did to drink.

"With _THIS_," Numbuh 86 added holding up an empty hot sauce bottle with an image of a nuclear explosion and a warning on the side which read, "Warning: Really Hot. Please do not take more than 4 drops of sauce at a time. Excessive ingestion of product could cause…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the red-faced, victimized agent shouted as flames spewed out of his mouth and steam came out of his ears, "I'LL GET YOU, YOU TREACHEROUS, NO GOOD, BACK-STABBING, WEASEL GIRL!"

"Ha-ha-ha!" the girl jumped out of her chair laughing as the flaming Numbuh 192 ran after her, "_I_ never said sorry did I? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Mr. Gullible! Ha-ha-ha!"

"RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN, NUMBUH 86!" he yelled while in pursuit, "BUT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA…!"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR," Numbuh 1 shouted to the Sector V group as the two were running from table to table, "INTERVENE!"

"Resist, master," Numbuh 192's conscience shouted appearing behind his owner, "Don't! Don't! Don't!"

"W_ell…sort of…_"

"YOU JUST GOT CATSUP ON NEW MY DRESS! THIS'LL NEVER GET OUT! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE, NUMBUH 192!"

"Oh, crud…HEY! OW! OW! OW! STOP IT! OW! MY ARM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT DOESN'T GO THAT WAY! OW! OW! OW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HELP!"

"Ow," Numbuh 1 cringed a bit as he and team stopped after seeing the injuries given their friend, "That's _got_ to hurt!"

"Paramedics!" Numbuh 2 cried out, "Paramedics! Someone, call Sick Bay! Quick!"

"_Oh, God, please work faster…_"

"_Negative 5, received a tree house of her own to command in Division V to fight the Terrible Kids from Around the Curb, their Dad, the Sinkanator, Mrs. Manager, and other foes…Sound familiar?…_"

"Ma'am,' a CND agent shouted holding up a paper on his hands, "There's been another attack from the sea again."

"From who?" Negative 5 questioned getting up from her chair.

"Captain Veggie-Beard of the Coast Guard," the agent reported, "He's raiding the grocery stores again for the vegetables."

"We've gotta stop'em," Negative 5 shouted back an order, "Get me some candy, fix me up a chocolate shake, and prepare the attack vessel! We're goin' in!"

"_Negative 4 …let's see now…After Numbuh 1 abolished the rank of Grand Dictator and replaced it with a President, he assigned Negative 4 that position. Numbuh 75, the good and honorable cadet…Although little of his remains have been found, that hasn't stopped the new President from giving him a noble burial…_"

"He was a good soldier," Negative 4 read the eulogy he'd prepared the night before, "and a good friend…"

"_or a promotion either…_"

"Rest in peace," the President solemnly said placing a badge on a part of the tomb stone which still had wet cement, "Lieutenant 1st class."

"_Negative 3 kept her position as Chief Medical Officer but received the new rank of the Presidential Chief Advisor and was awarded both the Nobel Prize in Medicine and the Nobel Peace Prize for discovering what caused the evil on her word and for contributing it to stop the War…_"

"Negative 3," a CND President grumbled when he saw Negative 3 displaying a new emblem of the organization to the Senate chamber, "What the Hell is this! We're the CND! We're supposed to have a logo to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies! What is this! How could you—"

"Come on," the Japanese advisor argued holding the proposed banner, "I like it!"

"How could you like—"

"All those who agree to take up this new logo, say 'eye,'" she called out to the group of government officials.

"Eye," 80 of the legislature's vote agreed.

The banner with 'CND' painted on it on a pink background and Rainbow Monkeys on it was posted.

"Holy crud," Numbuh 4 covered his face in shame, "Remind me to next time have 50 of the Senate Rainbow Monkey fans and 50 not."

"_As for Negative 2, I found the cause to his depression…._"

A year ago…

"Finally," Negative 2 exclaimed in glee, "My experimentation for a transporter operating on the a matter-energy conversion theory is almost completed! All it needs are some testing."

"…_Test after test using hamsters, there was nothing but success for the Chief Engineer when finally…_"

"The final trial required a human subject," Negative 2 thought to himself walking to one of his fellow peers, "I need you for an experiment, Negative 107. All you need to do is to step on this platform. I'll do the rest. You should appear on that corner over there."

He pointed at an empty corner for his friend to see.

"Sure."

"…_But he didn't know that he should have made a modification in the equations' scale factor before using it on people. The machine went on and the subject disappeared never to return again…_"

"Negative 107!" Negative 2 shrieked in horror quickly looking back to his dashboard, "What happened!"

"_In utter desperation, the Chief Engineer tried to figure out what happened and how to bring him back but failed. Being traumatized by this event and being completely fatigued by working on it for 5 days strait, the frustrated kid personally dismantled his project, burned all his research papers, and went into a great depression. The Negative World's somewhat backward medical science called him a hopeless case but, with our Positive World remedies and the regular influence of the joker Numbuh 2, I hear he's recovering…_"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Negative 2 burst into laughter and fell backwards from working on vehicle repairs, "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Grrr," one of the engineers growled to another, "I thought you took away his joke book! Why is he still laughing!"

"I did, I did!" the other tried to defend himself by showing one them, "See?"

"Negative 2," the first engineer asked, "Why on Earth are you laughing?"

"Because…because…HA-HA-HA-HA-HA," the superior struggled to say, "…because…HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…Negative 280, remember the joke you said about the…HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA…chicken and the cat?"

"I made that joke _4 years ago_ at the Academy," the newly reassigned, exasperated Russian operative responded reconnecting two wires, "How could you still be laughing at it?"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" the Chief Engineer snickered even louder, "Now, I'm laughing at myself for laughing at it! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"By Stalin's fist," Negative 280 grumbled to himself, "With the boss being like this for _3 whole months_, I miss my old job."

"Don't worry," another whispered, "I'm sure that his anti-depression program will end one of these coming days."

"_Numbuh 2 says that the his negative is recuperating so well, he only has 2 more years to go…_" Numbuh 192 said taking hold of some sour gummy worms from the rooms he decided to use for dressing up.

"_Negative 1, the demented freak of a leader, what's happened to him?…Let's see now…the little of his remains found were stolen by some suspected to be Negative 1 loyalists. We are still investigating the crime…_"

Coming out in a tropical attire of a straw hat, shades, a colorful shirt with fruit designs painted all over it, shorts, and sandals, the boy returned to the bridge and deactivated the auto-pilot as he saw that the ship was descending upon Boracay beach in his beloved Philippines, the Beach Capital of Asia, where his other comrades were waiting for him.

"_Loosing my position of Commander of the Kids Next Door Defense Forces due to the War's end, I was given the new position as Inspector General while we are still reorganizing the CND. My new job is to head the investigations of against graph and corruption while solving crimes in the organization. I'm currently investigating the sudden disappearance of a CND cloning device. But so far, we're still waiting for some good leads…_"

"Look," Numbuh 4 shouted jumping up from being buried in the sand, "It's Numbuh 192!"

"Yay," Numbuh 3 exclaimed striking the volley ball headed for her and running to the smaller version of their M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H., "He's here!"

"Already!" Numbuh 2 said shocked, "I thought he was coming 2 hours from now."

"Numbuh 2," the Australian shouted, "Don't finish all the hot dogs!"

"Yeah," Numbuh 5 barged in, "You already drank all our juice!"

"HE WHAT!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed dropping the volley ball, "That was all we had for the trip!"

A ramp folded down with Numbuh 192 walking down from craft.

"Hey, Numbuh 192!" the Australian cried out, "You know where can we get some juice?"

"Glad to have you with us, Numbuh 192," Numbuh 1 smiled holding out his hand, "How are you?"

"Your arm's healed so quickly!" Numbuh 3 said amazed.

"Ha-ha! Hey, guys! What's up!" the agent greeted them, "Enjoying?"

"You bet!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed, "This is awesome!"

"Good!"

"Care for some ball, Numbuh 192?" Numbuh 86 appeared out of nowhere with a cruel smile of her face as she holding up the dodge ball, "Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"_Oh, crud. This week has 'long' written all over it…_"

Numbuh 192 signing out…

1000101011010101010101011010101101010101010100101010011101010100110101001010110101010

That's all, folks! As usual, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully, I'll be able to make a new story in a few weeks or months from now (if my parents permit). 'Till then! God bless!


End file.
